


【润智】時の足音

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
风声静止，树叶不堪炙烤软软塌叠在一起，留下一地融化般淡影，夏季燥热的空气纠结成一团似的盘旋在柏油马路上烘烤曲折着另一方的景色，玻璃窗反射的灿烂阳光晃进眼中似乎引起建筑物重影闪光的效果。  
趴在柜台上的男人揉揉眼睛再闭上，眼皮并没有对肆意的光线起到什么遮挡作用，眼前仿佛还是一片光亮。  
他慢慢叹了口气，分不出是困倦还是无趣的混沌情绪，抖抖鼻子，有浓郁的温暖香气涌进来。  
工作日的下午，没几个人会来造访一家既不位于繁华地带也不出名的小面包店。向来对生意没什么兴趣的店长早早宣布撤退，只留下他一个人对着空气发呆。  
若是平时，他倒也不会觉得无聊——就算不在工作，他也有不少时间是在发呆度过的。但今天不知怎么心里烦躁得很，怎样都静不下心。  
大概是天气太热的缘故吧。他想着，躺在玻璃柜上的上身慢腾腾动作着换了个更舒服的姿势，然后瞥到放在一边正微微振动的携带。  
店长在的时候是以连他都要放下游戏机接待客人打工的就更要敬业点为由禁止碰携带的，不过现在他也不在，而且也没有客人，男人思量了一下，就拿起了它。  
反正店长有时候也会趁着没人注意拿出PSP，他看见过好几次他抱着游戏机眼睛里只剩金币和经验值。  
促狭心情在看清显示内容时烟消云散，他神情一暗，眉毛也纠了起来。

“From：叔叔  
To:智君  
主题：无  
你松本表姐家里出了车祸，大人都已经确认抢救无效去世了，这几天你回家一趟。”

他皱着眉回忆了会儿，确定他只有一个嫁到姓松本人家的表姐，说是表姐，也是各种亲属关系之下才有了这层联系，实际上并没有什么血缘关系，两人年龄也差了十几岁。她早就嫁到别人家里，两人没怎么见过面，最近一次，也是几年前她带着上小学的孩子回家探亲的时候了。  
即使如此，当他看见这则信息时心里还是堵得慌，车祸两字像什么咒缚缠在他视网膜上压迫神经。  
——既然只说是大人去世了……  
店长离开后通常都是随他自己想留就留想走就走，不过这还是他第一次感激这种自由度和信任。他恍恍惚惚站起身，准备收拾东西回主宅，太阳穴闷闷的疼。

电车上提示站台的广播声音不大不小正好被沉浸在自己思绪里的他忽略掉，结果差点坐过站，急急忙忙走出车门，看着站牌发愣再被后面的人推挤开。  
有一段时间没回来了。但景色也没什么变化。  
太阳距离地平线近了几分，先前令人难以消受的暑意也降了些，相对而言却是淡淡的闷热如有实体般缠绕上身，平白令脚步越发沉重。  
最终还是到达了，走进主宅时热气一下子消散，取而代之的是树荫层层叠叠潮湿的阴凉。屋里的人正争论着什么，见他回来也只是招呼了一下。  
人人口中都脱不开“遗产”这个词。  
他也没在意，找了个地方坐下来，摆出听他们说话的样子，意识却渐渐脱离身体俯视般观察着房间里的每一个人，心里是似曾相识的凉成一片。

不管争论成什么样，葬礼还是要照常进行的。因为是嫁出去的女儿，葬礼并不是由他们家来主持，但该做到的布置还是要出力。  
他在主宅睡了一夜，第二天开始帮忙联系参加葬礼的各方关系人，只是在家里写请柬打电话，没去布置礼堂。  
通夜那天，他神使鬼差主动要求去上香。  
燃香的味道混合着白菊的香气，堂上摆着一对夫妇的遗照，空气里仿佛可见成型的肃穆，耳边持续不停的经文念诵声，和他自己参加过自己面对过的时候并没有什么变化。  
他压抑下翻涌的情绪，上过香拜过祭坛，回过身便看见有个眼睛红红咬着下唇的包子脸小男孩。  
记忆慢慢复苏提醒他这便是那个被独自留下的松本家孩子。  
小孩长开点后唯一见过的一次，就是那次探亲，那时候男孩脸上还挂着有点憨厚的乖巧笑容，和现在截然不同的模样。  
他心里微微泛起酸楚，走过去拍了拍男孩的头。  
男孩像是受了惊吓般猛然抬起头直视着他，漂亮的睫毛颤动不停。他知道说什么都是无用，只是尽力露出最和善的笑容，手又揉揉他的头发，直起身离开了。

第二天的告别仪式他也去了，坐在亲属的位子上安静等着上香的人走尽，视线飘忽一阵，又落在那个孩子身上。  
通夜的晚上直系亲属要整夜守在灵前不断烧香，男孩的眼廓下有淡淡青黑印，脸色也是强撑般的虚白，看上去像是硬吊起最后一口气努力不把虚弱的一面显示出来一样。  
他很坚强。  
不过眼睑眼圈全是红肿，毕竟还是个孩子。

等到一切都结束了，两家人坐在一起开始讨论这孩子该怎么办的时候，似曾相识的悲凉感便又涌上来。  
孩子的父母都是普通小职员，并没有留下什么积蓄，连房子都是寄住在男方家主宅里的。男方家长明确表示这么多年连住所都提供了，也就不再亏欠什么了，而他们家里的家长又觉得女儿已经嫁了过去为什么还要他们负责，一时间僵持不下。  
这个世道没有谁是亏欠谁的没有什么是理所应当的，没有什么人会平白无故爱心爆棚，也没有人会愿意接受一个对自己一点好处都没有的拖油瓶。  
这些道理在几年前他就再清楚不过，现在只是借他人之手再次摆在他面前而已，没什么好感慨的。  
他这样自我安慰着，却还是在看见那孩子安静坐在一旁望着虚空听着大人们互相推卸的言语时心里狠狠抽痛了一下。  
男孩漂亮的浅色眼瞳里全是悲伤到绝望的无可奈何，像控诉又像悲泣，但眼眶里是干涸的，仿佛在捍卫某种只属于他一个人的坚持和倔强。  
就在几年前，他也是同样无所适从地坐在一边，怀揣着刚刚失去双亲的痛苦和对前路的不安，被踢皮球一样在亲属间被推开再推开，最终心灰意冷选择退学自己打工养活自己。  
但这个孩子还太小了，远远不到能够自己独立生活的地步。  
意识到的时候，他已经走过去抱住男孩的肩膀向长辈们说道：“我愿意负责这孩子的生活问题。”  
明显的，争论着的人们在愣了一下后都松了口气，还推托了几句“你自己生活不也挺困难”“哎呀怎么能让你个小年轻带孩子”，他也不再回应，转过头冲男孩微笑：“我是大野智。你叫什么名字？”  
男孩愣住一会儿后，眼睛明显又红了些，狠狠抽了几下鼻子后才梗着声音道：“松本、润，我叫松本润。”  
“嗯，那么润君，以后我们就要一起生活了，你愿意吗？”  
男孩眼眶里含着的水光晃了几下最终凝聚掉下来，自己边把脸埋进胳膊里狠狠擦拭忍着不泄露声音边断断续续点了几下头。

小孩子是可以分辨出人们的善意或者恶意的，松本润很清楚那时候在长辈中他并不受欢迎，而相对的，他也很清楚那时候大野智问自己愿不愿意和他一起生活时的笑容是不含任何杂质的温暖。  
是他想要花一生记忆感受的温暖。

2.  
因为是三代以内的亲属关系，大野本人既没交往对象也没什么劣迹，领养手续很轻松地完成递交了上去。  
手续被承认的那天，好不容易把松本的东西收拾好搬到大野家里，已经是傍晚了。公寓是租来的，地方不大，有一间卧室一个小客厅一个厨房和卫生间，电视电脑自不必提，连电话都没有。  
带来的行李还没有收拾，房间说不上整洁。松本在客厅里坐好后有些无措地手脚并紧，视线直直盯着房间里某个角落，一言不发。  
大野觉得有点好笑又有点心疼，毕竟是仓促决定要他住在自己家里，突然来到新环境，紧张也是正常的。他对松本说道：“你可以在屋子里多看看，以后就要住在这里了，尽快适应才好。”  
松本僵硬地点点头，穿好拖鞋站起来啪嗒啪嗒往房间里面走。  
大野起身准备去做点东西吃。  
松本在房间里转了几圈又啪嗒啪嗒走出来，浅色瞳孔像蒙了层绒绒光亮：“房间里那些画，是你画的？”  
大野笑着点点头：“有几幅还没完成就是了。”  
这样啊……松本低声喃喃，放轻脚步走出厨房，怕打扰正切菜的大野似的。  
大野把炒饭端出来时，松本正坐在客厅桌子旁写着什么，见他出来便很快地把书本收起来。大野把盘子放在桌子上，问道：“在做什么？”  
“呃，暑假作业。”  
大野这才想起来还有这么回事，孩子的扶养还有学费的问题，虽说日本实行义务教育，但学杂费毕竟也算是比花销，加上以后上了高中就要交的各种费用。他不禁皱起眉，也许该再去找份工作了——向店长申请加薪实在不太可能。  
松本在看见他皱眉的时候心里就一跳，他本来就是个很聪明的孩子，自然想到自己学校的事情是不是会给大野添麻烦。  
听那些长辈的说法，他父母走得太早，保险什么的并不会给他以后的生活帮上太多。如果申请社会福利说不定会好一些，其中细节却又没有人再跟他提起。  
他心里兜兜转转，大野却先回过神来，看见他一脸担心便招呼他快吃饭。松本舀了一勺炒饭放进口中，眼睛又微微亮起来。  
意外的很好吃。  
大野做的炒饭说实在的单看外表好像就是把冰箱里的东西全都一股脑放进去加上饭炒了遍，本来他对这种材料乱七八糟卖相也好不到哪里去的典型男性作风炒饭没抱什么期待，毕竟过去的家教里妈妈做出来的食物都是要从视觉开始吃的。  
这样想着，他又不禁失落起来。大概是眼眶红红的引起大野的误会，边说着“呜哇就算真的很难吃也没必要哭啊”边手忙脚乱地拿了纸巾往他脸上擦，还在自己笑出来的时候用手指捏了饭粒嚼几下嘀咕着“我还觉得很好吃的啊……”之类的话。

吃过饭，大野擦干净桌子让松本写作业，自己钻进厨房里不知在鼓捣些什么。  
本来刚来到新环境松本还有些拘谨，和大野说的话多了，也慢慢放松下来，觉得作业今天份的量完成的差不多了，就开始对不断飘出甜甜香气的厨房产生了兴趣，扒在门边偷偷往里面瞧。  
厨房里烤箱嗡嗡作响，他以为没有暴露自己行踪，结果被大野突然一句“润君作业写完了？”吓了一跳。  
明明都没回过头来，怎么发现的？松本眨眨眼，说嗯今天的写完了。  
“那好，来吃饭后甜点吧！”  
饭后甜点？明明刚刚呆在厨房里的时间和专注程度比做正式的晚饭翻了几倍。松本心里嘀咕着，主动过去帮忙把盘子端到桌子上。  
刚刚烤好的面包表皮金黄香软，闻着也是浓郁的温和香气，松本小心翼翼掰下一块吃下。  
大野坐在桌子对面眼神里有明显的期待：“好吃吗？”  
松本点点头，觉得似乎不够传达自己的感动似的又郑重其事道：“非常好吃。”  
大野笑起来，说着那就好，自己也慢慢吃起来。  
松本歪着头觉得还是无法表达清楚，该怎么形容呢，这种吃着吃着就想忘掉心事微笑起来的感觉。

3.  
两个人没吃完的面包被收起来，说是要当作明天的早餐。  
松本才问清楚大野的职业，一家小面包店的店员。  
“我每天早上5点去店里准备一天里要卖的面包，下班的时间不确定，不过不会超过晚上8点钟的。这些天我一直在请假，明天必须要去店里了。”大野对松本说道。“早饭我会放在桌子上，到时候你可以自己看着热一下。午饭和晚饭你先拿零用钱出去买点什么，明天开始我会提前做好的。”  
他把被褥展开在床上铺平，回头揉了揉松本的头发，脸上有几分歉意：“刚来这里就让你一个人在家里呆着……也没什么打发时间的东西。”  
松本摇摇头：“我没关系的。”  
“呆着无聊了出去走走也好，我们店的地址一会儿我也写给你，可以去找我。或者你去街上看见有什么喜欢的东西也可以告诉我，我去买给你。”  
“我真的没关系的，大野桑不用担心我，原来在家里我也只是看书打发时间的。”  
大野也不再说什么，又揉揉他的头发。

睡觉时两个人躺在一张床上，有点挤。  
但不这样松本就睡不着。从父母去世那天开始他就很难再一个人入睡。大野办领养手续那几天因为取证件方便就暂时住在了主宅，松本也住在主宅里。大野知道刚开始心情都灰暗便没事就陪在他身边，发现他不愿一个人睡觉后就睡到他旁边，两个人有一搭没一搭说着话，看着天花板慢慢睡去。等手续下来，过了一个多星期，松本也渐渐平静下心情，虽然还是时不时想起过往，但已比刚听到消息时好了很多，不过晚上睡觉时还是得有人陪在身边。  
都是一样的身体构造，对方也是弟弟一样的年纪，大野并没有什么芥蒂，松本却因为自己的存在让原本好好一张单人床超载觉得有些抱歉，主宅时睡的是榻榻米还没什么感觉，单人床上挤两个人却实在活动不开手脚。大野听见他这些话只是笑着让他快点安静睡觉，睡着了就好了。  
就算睡着了也还是很挤啊。松本想着，听见一旁很快变得平稳的呼吸声，也昏昏沉沉意识扎进黑暗的怀抱。

第二天醒来时阳光透过深蓝色纱质窗帘浅浅投射进来，被褥另一边早就没了温度，松本趴在被子里盯着天花板一动不动，他向来起床有些困难，今天却没什么睡意。他起身去洗漱，把摆在洗脸台上的清洁用品一样样摆好后才走出来，看见客厅里桌子上有满满一杯牛奶和昨天晚上的面包。  
吃过早饭，他一时间不知道该做些什么。原本不大的房间此刻显得空空荡荡。  
坐在桌子旁发了会儿呆，他跳下椅子决定先写作业。  
再抬起头看钟的时候，已经是中午了。  
大野离开家之前在桌子上留了张一千元纸币和备用钥匙，松本换了身衣服，揣好钥匙，手里捏着钱，临出门时还谨慎地把门反锁了。  
公寓楼下就有家连锁便利店，里面播放的曲子和他自己家那边的没什么差别，只是声音似乎更小了点。他暗自比较着，在零食区徘徊了一阵，走到卖便当的柜台选了盒豆腐鸡蛋盖饭。结账时说完“请帮我加热一下”后，服务员还微笑着问了句“小弟弟一个人吃饭啊”。  
我才不小呢，初中二年级了啦——这样想着，松本别扭地点点头，接过便当就转身跑了出去。  
他坐在公园里慢慢吃着便当，不远处有小孩子在沙坑里玩耍，喧闹声很清晰地传入他耳中，风儿吹过时树叶沙沙作响，他却反而觉得寂静。  
暑假还有一个星期就要结束了。  
仰头看着蔚蓝天空，几朵棉绒般看上去很柔软的云飘过后，他才发觉眼睛干涩。站起身想了想，决定去大野的店里看看。  
地址他看过几遍，已经很熟悉。坐上电车，他心里有久违的期待渐渐升腾。出了站台后他小心地选择着方向，脚步却很轻快。  
站在店门前的时候松本不知为何踌躇起来，在玻璃门前摆出路过的样子左顾右盼走过去再走回来，如果旁边有人看见的话大概会认为相当怪异，好在正是周三下午，路上并没有多少行人。  
他骨碌骨碌在门口转了几圈也没走进去，干脆想要放弃直接转身回去，不曾想突然有人把门打开从里面正撞上他。  
“啊抱歉抱歉，没事吧？”  
那人用有点急躁的方式迅速道了歉蹲下来查看松本的脸——鼻子被撞红了一块，松本正想着早知道就不要来，就被扯进店里。  
“实在是对不起！先进来歇一下吧，我去拿毛巾给你敷。”  
松本刚想说没关系不用那么麻烦，那人就急急忙忙跑进面包店里屋，临进门前还招呼店里另两个人道：“诶诶，nino大野君帮我看着点这孩子。”  
松本不禁有些郁闷，什么看着点，他也不会跑掉。  
而且之前的纠结到底算是怎么回事，结果就这样……直接进来了。

他心里想着，还是忍不住打量起四周。店不大，装饰是一派温暖的橙色，门口有一串贝壳风铃，玻璃柜台里各式各样的面包整齐排列着，还有几块点缀着漂亮式样的奶油蛋糕，窜进鼻子里尽是香甜的气息。  
大野完全是刚睡醒的样子，揉着眼睛朝他看过来，慢慢露出惊喜的表情。另一个看上去相当年轻的人放下PSP随意地看了他一眼就边嘀咕着“又搞这种莫名其妙的误伤”边往里屋走，进去了以后还能听见“喂你不知道毛巾在哪就不要乱翻！”的斥责声，虽然听上去很生气，却有几分说不出的熟捻。  
“自己找过来的？很远吧？”大野从柜台后面走过来问他。  
“还好……不是很远。”松本摇摇头。  
“中午吃的什么？”  
“便当，便利店买的。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯，很好吃。”  
“下午还有别的想去的地方吗？”  
“没什么特别的。”  
“那，晚上一起回去？”  
“好。”

“什么啊这对话，”年轻人走出来，一手拿着毛巾一手扯着先前进去的人的领子硬把他拽出来，“同居？”  
“我之前说过的正在我家住的孩子啦，来，润君，这是店长二宫和也桑，这位是相叶雅纪桑。这孩子姓是松本，松本润。”  
松本刚低下头说了“初次见面请多指教”，相叶就一脸新奇地挣脱开二宫凑到他面前问道““诶？‘松本润’？汉字是怎么写的？”  
二宫也没在意，把手里毛巾递过去。   
“啊，谢谢。”松本接过二宫的毛巾道了谢，认真地回答相叶道：“松柏的‘松’，书本的‘本’，润泽的‘润’。”  
“听上去好厉害啊——”感慨着的相叶接下来就被二宫拍了头：“厉害个鬼啊你根本不知道润泽两个字怎么写吧。”  
相叶跳脚说着这种程度的字我知道的啦，被二宫推到身后，见二宫不理他又转身去找大野，结果被软绵绵一句“没关系啦相叶君我也不知道怎么写的”堵得没了脾气。  
“他就是个笨蛋啦，不用理他就好。”二宫拍拍松本的头，问道：“初中？”  
“是，初中二年级。”  
“发生在这个时候可能会有点辛苦，但只要挺过来总会有好事发生的。”说着又拍拍他的肩膀。  
即使这样一个素昧平生的人都要比那些名义上的亲属更关心他，松本眼角微微发酸，笑着点了点头。

松本坐在店里角落，看三个大人胡闹着，慢慢夕阳西下，客人渐渐多起来，大野钻进烘培室里又拿出些刚烤好的面包，很快就卖完了。  
店里的气氛一直很好，劳碌了一天的人们似乎都不会把工作时的辛酸带到这里来似的脸上都挂着笑容，也有更加悠闲的客人会和二宫大野他们闲聊几句，还很感兴趣地走过来问问松本是谁家的孩子。大野就会笑着说亲戚家的孩子很可爱吧之类的话，然后又把客人引到别的话题上。  
到了晚上7点多，客人变得很少，面包也卖得差不多了，二宫就决定关门了。  
二宫和相叶走一路，临行前相叶每走两步便回头看看他们跳起来挥手告别，最后被二宫训说“又不是见不到了”才乖乖转身直到不见。  
大野手里拿着些从店里带出来的面团和奶油，松本也帮忙拿了一些，两个人慢悠悠地朝着车站走去，刚刚在店里相叶做了晚饭给他们吃，把面包和蔬菜放在一起炒，又做了麻婆豆腐，有点微妙的口味，二宫一直挑着毛病但还是把碗里的饭吃完了，大野则是在松本敬佩的眼光下不停说着好吃。  
晚风吹着很舒服，仿佛能让人忘记白天的燥热般。路灯把两人的影子拖得很长很虚然后又和另一盏灯光下的影子重合。虽然很安静，但并不会引起尴尬，两人都是悠闲地走着。  
回到家里，大野依言忙活了一阵，又是做第二天的准备又是烤面包。先被送去睡觉的松本在床上翻来覆去，最后进厨房确认了不需要自己帮忙后才怏怏地上床数羊。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
接下来的几天都是这样度过的，上午松本继续完成剩余不多的作业，下午去面包店里打发时间，晚上和大野一起回家，偶尔帮他做点家务活。大野也会在回家路上拐去便利店带回几张写满招聘信息的报纸，坐在桌子边一张张看过后画出几个圈来再一一打电话过去。  
松本渐渐和面包店的另外两人熟悉起来。  
相叶似乎并不是这家店的员工，只是来帮忙的，因为不是专业打工做这些事的，有时候他在反而更糟糕，甚至连糖和盐都经常搞错。二宫看上去很年轻，但不管是说话还是行事全都透着老道，言辞时刻辛辣，不过对面包店的生意似乎相当不上心，像是全托付给大野的样子，自己有时间就玩游戏机。两个人都是相当温柔，很照顾松本的情绪，总是尽量把对话的节奏调整得明快。  
大野，二宫和相叶年纪相差无几，最年长的大野大了二宫3岁相叶2岁，实际上大野和松本也只差了7岁，领养手续上承认的倒是父子关系。大野在几年前开始在这家店工作，相叶和二宫则是在那之前就认识了，有些不同于常人的熟捻。

很快，松本就得为开学做准备了。  
8月30日那天早上，他睡醒起床，发现大野似乎临走前把窗帘拉开了，阳光照射下空气中微粒仿佛正在舞动。  
松本跳下床换好衣服，站在镜子前对自己说了句生日快乐，然后和往常一样吃过早餐。作业在两天前全部完成，他坐在床上看书度过了上午。  
下午在面包店里听三人闲聊，期间还陪二宫打了会儿游戏，帮相叶尝试了下面包里加苹果天妇罗的口味（顺带一提味道一如往常的微妙），把睡着的大野叫醒了几次。把店里客流高峰迎过去后，一天的营业也结束了。  
回家路上大野自己提着两个黑色布袋子，看不出里面装的什么。  
松本自告奋勇把手伸过去：“我帮着拎一个吧。”  
大野摇摇头，微笑着说道：“没关系，没多少东西的，我自己来就行。”  
松本扁扁嘴，有些困惑，通常大野不会拒绝这种程度的帮忙。无事可做，他只能踩着影子踢石子陪大野向车站走去。

到了家里，不被需要的感觉更强烈了，大野什么也没说就一个人钻进厨房不知在鼓捣些什么，放松本在屋子里自己转悠。  
松本心里有点失落，往年的生日，家人总会给他准备一个生日聚会，一家人围在桌子边开开心心吹蜡烛切蛋糕唱生日歌，虽然随着年纪增长生日聚会这种形式他也觉得有点幼稚，现在回想起来却全是温馨。  
不过为了不麻烦大野，松本没把自己的生日说出来。  
没必要觉得失落吧，毕竟是自己的选择。他这样想着时，大野的声音突然传过来：“润君，过来尝尝味道好吗？”  
他背对着桌子，闻见和往常的面包不太一样的甜腻气味，回过头，就看见桌子上被精心装饰过的蛋糕。  
蛋糕上面用很漂亮的花体字写着“Happy Birthday Jun Matumoto”，不管从哪个角度来看都是给他的。  
“这、这个是……”  
大野笑得眼睛眯成一条缝：“润君，生日快乐！啊对了，没有点蜡烛……”又转头去找蜡烛，小心地一根根插好，拿打火机点燃，最后把房间的电灯开关按上，很正式地站好唱完了一首生日歌。  
松本看着他做完这些，心里各种情绪翻涌上来，一时间失了言语，只能在暖暖烛光中呆愣着。  
大野很期待地催促他：“快吹蜡烛啊。”  
松本呆呆地点点头，吹了蜡烛，许了后来自己也没什么印象的愿望，抬起头来，看见大野很高兴地欢呼一声，跑去把灯又打开，拿好刀开始切蛋糕。  
大野把写着字的部分切下来递给松本，男孩的眼睑微红，露出有点长歪的八颗牙齿笑着道谢。

5.  
8月31日早上松本是被大野的动作吵醒的，五点钟就醒绝对不符合松本的生活规律，因此他睁开眼睛时表情也好不到哪儿去，眯着眼盯着穿衣服的大野不说话。  
风风火火念叨着“完了完了起晚了”差点把裤子穿反的大野像是感受到松本的视线似的转过头看了他一眼，发现他醒了以后就露出歉意的笑容：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”  
昨天晚上两个人吃着蛋糕聊到半夜，大野起晚也无可厚非，因为着急导致声音大了点吵醒松本也很正常，但松本就是觉得不爽，明明前一天晚上还在和他庆生，第二天早上就要走得这么早。  
总觉得像被抛弃了一样。  
松本心里升起这个念头时自己也觉得自己太任性，没把心里话说出来，自己抿着嘴又把被子蒙在头上，还是觉得不甘心。  
大野的声音隔着层被子也能听出关切：“润君，怎么了？”  
换衣服的声音没了，他走过来坐到床边拍了拍被子：“嗯？没睡好？”  
被这么对待再闹脾气就太过分了，松本把眼睛露出来，闷闷的声音：“不是。”  
“那是怎么了？”  
“……”松本不再说话，只是看着大野。  
双方都沉默了一会儿，大野叹了口气站起来，松本心里一沉，心想这下可好还是让大野桑觉得不耐烦了。  
大野走到衣架旁从挂着的衣服口袋里拿出手机开始按键，噼里啪啦一通后心满意足走回来躺到床上盖被子。  
松本看得一惊一乍，不明白他在做什么：“大野桑，你不去面包店吗？”  
“我刚才和店长联系了，今天请假在家睡觉。”  
“诶？”松本愣住，“没关系吗？今天要卖的东西什么的。”  
大野换了个更舒服的姿势躺着：“没关系啦，他自己就会决定今天休息的。继续睡吧。”  
“……”松本点点头，闭上眼寻找睡意，不自觉地微微扬起嘴角。

两人一觉睡到中午，大野画了一下午的画，松本则试着学大野做了几个面包，不过悲剧地烤得焦黑，大野也很高兴地全吃进了肚子。

晚上，松本把开学式的衣服拿出来摆好，在房间里转了几圈，蹲下来数数地板上纹路，站起来继续走。  
大野见他心神不定便问道：“怎么了？”  
松本回过神来：“啊，没什么……”  
再回到学校，他自己并没什么变化，但身边环境已是全然不同。大概学校老师同学不会对他的态度有什么差别，但他心里总觉得哪里不对劲，莫名地抵触返校这件事。  
大野把他推进房间：“今天就早点睡吧，明天早上起来精神也会好。”  
松本躺在床上，双眼炯炯盯着黑暗中的天花板，白天睡了很久，一时间没什么睡意。大野把灯关上转身借着月色看见他双眼锃亮，抓了抓头，也面朝上躺下来，一手伸过去轻轻拍着松本的胳膊。  
是哄小孩时的招数，节奏平和手势轻缓，松本想着明明自己都是中学生了这种方式是不是太幼稚了点，然后有点挫败地发现自己真的开始眼皮打架。  
为什么就这么容易被安抚呢……就像是输了一样。  
意识彻底沉入黑暗之前，他心里像是闹别扭般嘟哝着，很快也就归于平静了。

6.  
开学后还是照常的校园生活，如他之前所想，周围的人对他的态度没有什么不同，老师倒是有来跟他谈了谈，也把学生资料做了改动，最后跟他说了些鼓励性质的话。  
松本并没有加入社团，放学后直接就往面包店走，二宫在和他玩过几次双人模式的Wii后就经常找他进小屋陪自己玩游戏，大野只要觉得没超过就不管松本要做什么，相叶虽然多次表示被丢下的不满但自然是被二宫置之不理。偶尔大野也会让松本进烘培房帮忙。  
大野的求职最后定在深夜快餐店打工，工资不高不低，但可以让生活更宽松些。每天晚上把松本送上床睡觉后10点出门凌晨两点半回来，早上5点又出来去面包店。  
松本第一次听说大野的作息时心里难受得不得了，晚上只能睡两个半小时哪里是正常人承受得起的。  
大野微笑着拍了拍他的头安慰道：“没关系啦，白天我可以在店里睡觉的。”  
松本咬着下唇不说话，低着头盯着鞋面，半晌冒出来一句：“……我也可以去打工的。”  
大野蹲下来和松本直视：“真的没关系的，润君你别想太多，好好学习就好，好吗？”  
松本摇摇头：“我真的可以去打工的，放学后，不耽误上课。”  
大野眉毛纠着笑了笑，脸颊鼓鼓的，看上去很温和，却是连考虑都没有地直接说道：“不可以，不许去打工。小孩子就该有点小孩子的样子。”  
于是松本第一次和大野闹了别扭，喊着“我不是小孩子了！”跑回屋里扑床装睡。大野也没跟着进来安慰他。  
他觉得自己没错，明明就是不信任他的大野不好，想帮他的忙却被拒绝了。  
摆出一副了不起的大人样子。明明他只是想让大野好好休息的。  
松本越想越气，大野走进来换衣服出门时也装作没听见，把脸埋在枕头里，听见门口开门关门的声音，又翻过身瞪着天花板，瞪着瞪着，眼睛发酸，就狠狠把眼皮闭上，把气撒在被子上，伸拳头胡乱拍打了一会儿，又钻进被子里继续生闷气，一直到大野打工回来也没睡着，耳朵竖在被子外面听着动静。  
大野是真的疲惫得也没察觉到松本的状态，倒头就睡，连衣服都没换。  
松本听着旁边大野倒在床上的声音和渐渐平稳的呼吸声，赌气的情绪漏气皮球一样往外散，还是没什么睡意，干脆蹑手蹑脚爬起来借着月光看着大野。  
他从来没有仔细看过大野的脸，青白月光像自带柔光效果一样使男人的面孔看上去温和又无害，连皮肤上细小的皱纹都像在发出某种只能用矫情方式形容的圣光，看得松本一阵阵地犯愧疚。  
好吧。他想着。我认输了，算我做错了，明天和他道歉。  
不管大野答不答应松本的要求，出发点总是为了他好，松本也没办法因为这么件事一直跟大野赌气。  
不过在他闭上眼睛前，还是忍不住瞪着大野的睡脸腹诽了一下。  
简直就是能得到一切原谅的睡相。

7.  
大野的打工的确没影响到他的睡眠时间——在观察了一周以后松本得出这个结论，才终于把打工的心思收起来，只是在花钱上更加节制。

日子过得飞快，夏暑升腾，秋意渐淡，冬天的第一场雪无声无息降临，覆盖整片大地茫茫绵白。  
下雪的时候正赶上松本在上课，听见窗边座位传过来的窃窃私语声，回过头就看见窗外白茫茫一片，远处云雾缈缈飘然似纱，不时有风声呼啸卷着雪花打在玻璃上，引得学生越发兴奋地讨论起放学后的情景。  
松本也挺高兴，放了学就往车站跑，结果进了店门才发现店里的三人情绪都不是很高。  
相叶完全是一副小孩要不到糖的委屈样子，蹲在地上嘴里不住念叨“我想出去玩嘛我想出去玩嘛……”。  
二宫坐在一边手指如飞操作着游戏机，不痛不痒地扔给他一句：“要去你自己去没人拦你。”  
于是蹲在地上的那一团僵住一瞬，开始念叨起“大家一起出去玩嘛一起出去玩嘛……”。  
大野在听见门口风铃声时就幽幽抬起眼皮往门口看，看见松本以后便从玻璃柜台上抬起头来还有些困倦地微笑道：“今天早了点啊，润君。”  
“……”  
松本一直怀疑大野每天这个时间睡醒不是因为被风铃声吵醒的，而是自己体内形成了个生物钟，自动自觉在他要来的时候发作，要不然大野怎么连钟都不用看就知道他的确比平时早到了不少。  
大野慢腾腾爬起来，走路的时候一步晃三晃，怎么看都是没睡够，松本连忙过去把他压回原位让他接着休息。  
不过大野似乎没有再睡回笼觉的打算，脑袋枕在柜台上眼睛慢悠悠转了一圈，定格在窗外雪地上，然后很悠闲地咕哝了声：“……下雪了啊……”  
松本站在他旁边都因为实在没听清还不明所以地问一句：“什么？”，也不知道相叶到底怎么听见的，嗖一下跳起来窜到他面前，眼睛晶晶发亮：“是啊！下雪了呢！”  
松本无法理解相叶怎么听见大野的话就和他无法理解大野怎么接上相叶的波长一样，只见得相叶还什么都没说大野就也很欢欣鼓舞支起上身握住相叶的手：“出去玩吧！”  
相叶：“好！”  
短短时间里两个人不知为何就突然达成联盟，松本正暗自惊异着，突然那两个人就同时回过头来，眼睛同样pikapika地盯着他。  
松本觉得后背有点发毛。  
他后退一步。  
两个人握着手向他逼近一步，持续发射闪亮光线。  
他又后退一步。  
两个大人握着手把他逼到角落，脸部无限放大逼近中。  
松本表示放弃抵抗，举起双手道：“……我也去。”  
……总觉得像被凶狠的草食动物威胁了。  
明明只是草食动物来着。松本歪着头百思不得其解。

与此同时这边厢二宫已经被相叶连拖带拽扯出了店门，还被强行没收了游戏机。  
放弃思考的松本听着那边气急败坏甚至可以说是凄厉的喊叫声，有些担心相叶回来以后的人身安全。  
大野正在用不知道哪里找来的冬季装备全面地把包子脸松本升级成包子松本。围巾手套耳罩棉鞋……直到松本自己觉得实在没办法再套进去另一件羽绒服的时候才无奈地阻止这种类似给洋娃娃换衣服的恶劣行径：“大、大野桑，外面不是很冷的，没必要穿这么多吧。”  
“诶？”大野一愣，回头望了望窗外人们的标准打扮，又上下看看整个圆了一倍的松本，皱着眉说道：“……别学他们，那些人回去一定会感冒的。”  
“……”这什么歪理。  
松本好说歹说终于阻止了大野再往自己身上加衣服，圆滚滚地出了门，看看四周，就只找到一个正满意地望着个很高的雪人拍拍手上雪屑的二宫。  
今天下午刚开始下的雪，地上就薄薄一层，哪来那么多的雪供他堆起个雪人？  
松本想着，不知为何突然冒出“绝对不要乱碰二宫游戏机”的想法。

8.  
终于被从雪人里救出来的相叶连打三个喷嚏后气势汹汹叫嚣着要和二宫决一死战，而被二宫狠狠嘲笑了一番打扮之圆润的松本也咬牙切齿要把二宫打成自己这般身材。  
于是一场轰轰烈烈的打雪仗开始了。  
与二宫没有阶级仇恨的大野被无视了“我要和润君在一起”的抗议拉到了二宫阵营。双方的决战定在店后门的小区广场，趁着小孩子们还在写作业没法和他们抢地盘的时间决下胜负。  
相叶和松本把根据地选在花坛后面，人手一个雪球在脑中激动臆想着等一会儿要怎样完虐二宫。  
此刻他们还没有考虑到，两个人没一个打得过二宫以及没一个能对大野下手这一深刻决定了之后战局走向的问题。

半个小时后。

大野和松本坐到一边，反正全身上下已经都是一团糟了，也没计较太多，直接一屁股坐到地上，看着不远处二宫和相叶胡闹。  
松本吸吸鼻子，有点可惜身上的衣服。雪水浸透了几处，原来崭新的羽绒服现在变得惨兮兮的。  
他正在这暗自伤感，大野突然嘿嘿地笑了起来。  
“……？”松本回头看他，没想到大野看见他的脸，笑得更厉害了。  
我脸上沾了什么东西吗？松本上上下下仔仔细细摸了一遍，没觉出什么不对劲来，只能对大野越发剧烈的笑声报以疑问的眼神。  
最开始还只是疑问，随着大野笑声的愈演愈烈，松本的脸色也变得越来越糟糕，最后恼羞成怒，也顾不上什么年龄差距，直接扑上去恐吓般掐他脖领子：“你干嘛？！”  
大野笑得呛住，咳了几下才止住声音，拍拍松本的手，自己却伸手搭在松本两只白绒耳罩上，笑嘻嘻地说道：“没，就觉得润君好可爱啊。”  
我这满身是雪头发乱糟糟的你说我可爱是寒碜我还是挤兑我呢再说你当我是小女生啊夸两句可爱就能哄高兴了话说把我打扮成这样的也是你是是不是真的把我当洋娃娃玩扮装了？松本嘴里憋着一堆话想钻出来顶回去，最终也只是红着脸闷声坐回去，扭过脸不再看大野。  
大野也没在意，还是笑着，随手帮松本拨拉着头上身上的雪。  
松本突然感觉脸上一凉，抬头一望，天空又有雪花纷纷扬扬，安静地打着旋飞舞。  
“又开始下雪了啊……”大野轻声说道。  
松本点点头，站起来拍拍裤子，问道：“要回去吗？”  
“嗯。有点冷了。”大野也站起来，向那边已经停下来休息的两个人打了声招呼，拉着松本往店里走。  
松本微微仰起头偷瞄大野，正好看见一片雪花悠悠着陆在他鼻尖上，引得大野伸手蹭了蹭鼻子，轻轻地打了个小喷嚏。  
……到底这人有没有点自我认识啊。  
还说别人可爱呢。  
松本心里嘀咕着，手套像是隔绝了彼此的温度，他把大野的手握得更紧了些。


	3. Chapter 3

9.  
过了几天，某天下午，松本还是一如既往放学后往面包店走，发现店里的气氛有点诡异。  
相叶拉着二宫在角落里嘁嘁唆唆不知道说些什么，不时回头看看睡在柜台上的大野，眼睛里有奇异的光在闪，看得松本心里一跳一跳的。  
他小声问两人：“你们在干什么？”  
“嘘——”相叶把食指比在唇边，笑容灿烂：“我们在策划生日会！”  
这模样，分明就是要整蛊，哪里像是要做生日准备的。松本心道，然后呆住几秒连忙抬起头：“谁的生日？”  
“大野君的呀，”相叶也愣住了，“……你不知道…？”  
二宫反应过来，眼明手快把相叶推到一边对松本说道：“现在知道了就行了，听我指示该做什么就做什么，不要把他吵醒就好。”  
相叶一向对这种纪念日记得清楚也能切实准备好惊喜，趁着大野睡觉又是鼓捣蛋糕又是装饰场面。二宫早早挂了“今日休业”的牌子在门口，拉着松本一起阻止相叶继续祸害蛋糕，自己做花式。  
大野揉揉眼睛清醒过来时，店里光线昏暗，对面三个人笑得很开心的样子把生日蛋糕推到他面前，开始轻声唱起生日歌。  
他在面包店里工作了几年，二宫和相叶每年都会帮他庆生，所以并没特别惊讶，很高兴地走过去吹了蜡烛，和三个人一起欢呼。

二宫一如往年说着“既然是在我店里过生日蛋糕还是我出钱出力礼物我就不给了”，相叶兴冲冲地从桌子底下拿出一束花和两张画展门票结果被二宫打了一下说又不是去约会，大野照样笑着接过来说着谢谢。  
松本在一旁看着他们，局促不安从脸色就能明显窥见。大野刚把视线转到他身上，他就立刻低下头，又匆忙地抬起来，嘴唇动了几下没发出声音。  
二宫自然明白松本是没有准备礼物，刚想开口解围，松本却自己挪到大野面前低着头磕磕巴巴开始说：“那、那个，大野桑……我的礼物、是……”  
大野蹲下来，看见松本眼神乱飘脸色通红，想起自己也没跟松本说过关于生日的事，便说道：“没有礼物也没关系的，润君，反正我也没——”  
脸颊上突然传来柔软的触感。  
大野愣住了。  
上次用这种方式跟爸妈撒娇都不知道是什么时候了，松本抱持着豁出去的心情硬是让嘴唇在大野脸上停留了三秒，把踮起的脚尖伸直后，脸比跑完马拉松全程还红，心情比等待期末考试成绩还紧张。  
大野反应过来以后嘴角扬到最高度笑得眼睛都眯起来：“润君，这礼物也太厚重了。”  
二宫在旁边起哄：“那你也给份回礼好了。”  
相叶也扯着独特嗓音笑得前仰后合直说“是啊是啊快给回礼”。  
松本惊得直往后退，连连摆手说不用不用大野桑我也没做什么回礼根本就没必要，然后就被大野拉住手轻轻吻上额头。  
停留的时间很长，或者很短，松本没有太多关于时间流逝的印象，只记得大野抬起头来看着他时自己耳朵也有点红，像是撒娇一样轻轻摇晃着他的手又说了声谢谢，还有一旁逼得他更加害羞的二宫和相叶边忍笑边鼓掌的声音。  
松本想他大概一生都不会忘记要在11月26日给大野智过生日了。

10.  
大野的生日过了一个月不到，圣诞夜之前，大野就把相叶生日的事情告诉了松本，两人一起选了条围巾送了出去。  
面包店从圣诞节开始放年假，本来大野应该闲下来，但快餐店一年到头24小时营业，尤其逢年过节更是需要人手，因为会另外加薪，大野便又忙着专职打工。  
连续几天通宵，结局是新年钟声敲响时大野病倒在自家床上。

因为只是疲劳过度引起的发烧加上全身乏力，大野在病倒前还有精神撑着做了空心面条和松本一起吃，在等松本洗完澡回来时一头栽倒在床上不省人事。  
松本边擦着头发走出来，正说着“大野桑我洗完了你可以进去了”，就看见床上面色明显不对劲的大野，狠狠吓了一大跳，冲过去抓住大野肩膀喊着他名字晃了两下，没得到回应，再摸摸他额头，手烫的缩回来。  
一时间找不到别人，松本脑子转了几下决定自己来照顾大野。他并没有什么看护别人的经验，一切全是凭着记忆里家人照顾他时的情景摸索着做。把毛巾用冷水沾湿盖在大野头上，又从衣柜里搬出一层被子呵哧带喘地铺在大野现在盖着的被子上，在家里团团转想找点药，到最后却一无所获。  
他跑到外面想找药店，除夕夜里却是整条街几乎一片黑暗，只有路灯静静伫立。再想往远走，又担心一个人在家的大野。  
冷风刮在他脸上手上，浑然没了知觉，濡鸦羽般黑浊的夜空下几颗星辰闪烁着，远处有欢笑声伴着风声若即若离。他站在路边，脑子里一片混乱，最终还是一跺脚转身往公寓走。  
回到家，他一屁股坐倒在床边，看着紧闭着眼面色潮红呼吸混浊的大野，心里难过得几乎要哭出来。  
他再清楚不过大野全是为了家里生计才会累成这样。  
如果没有我……他想着，又摇摇头驱逐了这个想法，若是大野知道他有这样的心思，大概会生气的。一向脾气极好的大野只有在这个问题上从不退让。  
如果自己能再长大些，能不再让大野这样担心就好了。  
大野从昏睡中微微醒转过来时，看见的就是心里想着这些事眼圈通红咬着下唇不住抹着眼睛的松本。  
大野声音像被砂纸磨过：“……怎么了……”  
松本立刻跳起来：“等一下！”冲出房间倒了杯水回来，把大野扶起来，杯子递到他嘴边让他慢慢喝了几口。  
“谢谢……”喝了水，大野声音好了一点，也露出了点笑意，“怎么哭了……？”  
“我没哭……！”松本脸一红先出声反驳，然后又说：“大野桑你发烧了，家里找不到药。”  
“……在床底下的医药箱里呢，我没跟你说过，你找不到也正常。”大野挣扎着想爬起来。  
松本连忙给他按回去：“我找就好，大野桑你先休息。”  
“但是我还有打工……”  
“打什么工！”松本眼圈的红肿还没消下去，满脸都是不容置喙的气势：“都烧成这样了，不许去！”

所以说后来松本长大了以后说一不二的上位者风范不是没有基础的，比如现在大野智面对这个比自己小了7岁还不用敬语跟自己说话的孩子就不知怎么糊里糊涂乖乖听话躺了回去。  
反正前几天的工资已经领到了，他自我安慰着，吞下松本递过来的药。  
明天起来后一定要好好夸一下他，大野迷迷糊糊地想着，在意识越发模糊前还安抚地拍了拍一脸担忧的松本紧抓着被子的手。  
大野呼吸渐渐平稳，看上去又睡着了。松本暗暗松口气，在床边坐下，手没有松开大野的手。男人的手手指纤长，他自己的则是还没发育完全的短了一截，只能勉强包住对方。  
他心里很乱，无力难过的情绪还没消散，又有其他的念想窜出来。  
如果能帮上大野的忙就好了，如果能像他保护自己一样回报他就好了，如果能让他不再这样折腾自己，做自己想做的事就好了。  
如果能保护他就好了。

11.  
第二天大野神清气爽睡醒过来，烧退了，睡了一觉精神也好很多，松本还是不放心，做饭没让大野动手，自己在大野口头指示下摸索着做出一锅蔬菜粥来。  
大野很高兴地尝了口连声说好吃，松本却自己跟自己较劲觉得没什么味道，下决心以后在厨艺上好好钻研。  
吃完饭，两人打扫一下房间，出门去神社参拜。  
人很多，大野紧紧抓着松本的手腕才让两个人不至于走散，好不容易走到参拜处，投了两枚硬币再晃晃麻绳，合掌许愿时，松本心里不断重复着请快让我长大快让我长大，结束后还有些意犹未尽。  
大野问他：“要求个签吗？”  
松本点点头，两人便往求签的地方移动。  
求的签全是不上不下的吉，松本撇撇嘴不太高兴，转身就挂在神社的树上。大野倒是笑眯眯的。  
松本对他的表情相当不解：“求到吉有什么好笑的？”  
大野说道：“去年我求到的也是这个签，然后就遇到润君了，所以吉也很好啊。”  
松本脸一红，又去把签摘下来紧紧攥在手里。

家里连电视也没有的坏处过年放假的时候就显现出来，大野和松本都呆在家里，却一点娱乐性质的事也做不成，原先只有大野自己还好，只要画画捏粘土也能欢快地混过一天，现在松本在，他再怎么粗线条也不能在好好的假期里把初中孩子扔一边自己消遣。最后他一拍大腿决定带松本出去走走。  
走到哪里都是人。出门半个小时他们就后悔了。两个人都分别差点被带的跌倒弄丢钱包。  
大野好不容易从人群中把松本找出来拽到一边，皱着脸思索了一会儿，突然想起什么似的说：“啊，对了，还可以去那里啊。”  
松本抬头看他，不明白他在说什么。

正月放假准备大休特休好好打上一周游戏的二宫也不明白带着个孩子大过年的来敲他家门的大野智在干什么。  
“什么叫你们没地方去了只能来投奔我？没钱交房租被赶出来了？我明明记得放假前给你把上个月工资结了。”  
大野看着被打扰了游戏时间相当不爽堵着门说什么也不让他们进去的二宫笑得很软：“nino你先让我们进去我再跟你说嘛，外面这么冷润君很容易感冒的。”  
“你少拿小孩子当挡箭牌。”二宫哼了一声不吃他这一套，他比谁都清楚大野智的招数，看着挺好欺负其实对自己门儿清，一天到晚挂着个“欢迎欺负”的笑脸，真对他心软只会令自己麻烦。再说他都看见了，人家早把松本裹得里三层外三层，硬生生把好好一孩子包成粽子，真冻着才有鬼。  
大野没办法，转身去敲隔壁的门。  
二宫几乎蹦起来：“喂你少来这一招！”  
松本看着他俩互动莫名其妙，然后被从门后冒出来的另一张熟悉的脸结结实实吓了一跳。  
相叶看见大野和松本笑得眼睛都看不见了：“啊，大野君松本君新年快乐，接下来一年也请多多指教！”  
大野和松本也说了新年快乐，相叶才想起来问：“对了，你们怎么来了？”  
大野用手指了指旁边门口的二宫：“其实没想来打扰你的……”，没敢回头看他脸色。  
松本没他那么多顾虑，仰头看着二宫在相叶的注视下狠狠一咬牙一哼声从门口让开。  
大野推着松本说了声“打扰了”进了门，相叶也欢快地挤进来，换来二宫一连串白眼：“你家里也不是没事做干嘛也要来凑热闹？”  
“人越多越热闹嘛，当然要来凑。”相叶一脸理所当然。  
大野在一旁给松本大致介绍了一下，相叶和二宫自小两家就是邻居，即使搬出来自己住，两家家长也为了孩子能互相帮助硬是找了两间挨着的公寓，二宫抗议无效，不得不接受随时可能因为相叶告状被家长打电话讨伐的生活。  
好在进了房间大家围在暖桌里聊起来了二宫也不再表现出不满情绪了，自己抱着游戏手柄操作屏幕上小人跳来跳去拿金币，还心情很好地开了双人模式把松本带上一起玩。大野窝在暖桌里看他们，时不时和相叶说几句话。相叶则到处找东西吃最后抱着桔子一点点剥开然后在桌子上排列出谁也看不懂的图案自己看着也不知道在笑什么。  
游戏打了一下午，松本眼睛有点疼，被二宫狠狠嘲笑了一番。大野把松本拉到自己旁边，不声不响按遥控器把二宫的游戏关掉开了电视。  
二宫尖叫一声扑过去揍他：“老子还没存档呢你个混蛋！”  
大野笑着挡他胳膊，最后扛不住了干脆钻进桌子底下。二宫还是气不过，手伸进去硬要把他拖出来。  
相叶也叫出来：“喂你们两个别压我脚啦！”笑着也趴下去两腿乱蹬。  
二宫声音即使在桌子底下也相当尖锐：“相叶雅纪你踹到我脸了！”  
松本在旁边笑得直打颤，二宫却突然从被子里钻出来把他也扯进战局。  
电视里播放的音乐节目正放着欢快的歌曲，为一室欢笑声配上最合衬的背景音乐。

12.  
松本觉得运气这玩意说到底还是因人而异的，就好像对于大野智而言吉就是能在新的一年和松本润相遇，而对于他自己而言就是在刚刚许下快点长大能不再让大野担心的愿望然后紧接着就发了低烧。  
往年他也同样容易在这时候生病，但令他这么沮丧的还是第一次。  
看着大野在床边忙前忙后又是喂饭倒水又是换洗毛巾又是量体温，松本心里既温暖又内疚，除了谢谢也没办法说什么。不过他烧归烧，毕竟度数低，精神还是不错的，学校也放了两个星期假，他就在家里安心休养。  
大野除了买药，还搭了个架子给他挂点滴，等待的时间里，怕松本寂寞，就搬了画架工具放床边想边画画边陪他聊天，不过大野是明显在做这些细致活时不爱和人说话分散注意力，松本意识到以后，也就只是半坐在床上静静看着他一笔笔描画细节。  
大野在艺术的方面像有天生感应似的，没人教过，他就自己摸索着描摹，每一勾勒每一渲染，都是令人无可挑剔的恰到好处，仅仅在一旁看着也很是赏心悦目。平日里做的蛋糕花纹也是，总能想出别致的纹样色彩，松本不知暗暗赞叹过几次。

冬春交际的时期，冷暖不定，松本容易生病，好歹熬过冬天，待到杉树花粉漫天飞舞之际，他又开始犯花粉症。  
大野有点轻微的症状，应该说在日本大多数人都没法从花粉症幸免于难的，但也没到松本的严重程度，每天戴着帽子眼镜耳塞口罩围着围巾穿的密不透风上下学，连面包店都不去了。  
相叶也是花粉症重症患者，这时候整天喷嚏不停，被二宫勒令不许进门，店里一时间冷清下来。大野恢复到往年望着虚空整日发呆的样子，每天看着玻璃窗外面戴着口罩的行人来去匆匆，心里有点不符合形象的小伤感。  
花粉症时期过去后，又回到面包店和三人胡闹时，大野的精神较之往日似乎好的过分了点，松本看着大野露出八颗牙齿的欢快笑容想到，不过他没问，大野也不会说。


	4. Chapter 4

13.  
松本学校生活有条不紊顺利进行着，考完学末考试便放了暑假。每天呆在家里写作业看书，偶尔出去也只是去图书馆，闲的几乎发霉。  
8月初的时候大野带着松本去给自己父母和他父母扫墓，夏季的燥热仿佛丝毫没有影响到墓园，阳光从树叶指缝间轻泄，打在脸上，晃的眼睛疼。松本把花束放在家人墓前，上过香，眼泪没忍住顺着脸颊掉到石台上。大野站在他身后，也上了香，静静等到他自己抽抽鼻子站起来，拉着他的手往另一个方向走。  
松本在大野家墓碑前诚心诚意合掌祈祷，大野把木勺里的水浇洗在石碑上，轻声说话仿佛怕惊扰安息的灵魂。  
他说爸妈我现在很好你们不用担心，这是我带回来的孩子，现在跟我一起生活。  
他说你们看现在我也是能扶养孩子的大人了，很能干吧。  
他说不知道你们在那边好不好……  
他说着说着声音越发低下去，抬手擦了擦眼睛。

松本默默看着他，明明是比自己高出两头的身高，背影看着却莫名让人心疼。  
两人站了很久，有风声经过，吹起衣襟和一地萧萧。  
大野转过身来，笑笑说道：“走吧。”  
松本嘴唇动了动，没说出什么安慰的话，只能点点头跟上大野的脚步。  
“我父母也是发生了车祸以后去世的。”大野在回程的路上慢慢说着。  
“亲戚没人愿意养我，我就高中退学自己打工赚钱，最开始很辛苦，后来靠着保险金和社会福利也能慢慢攒钱住上房子。”  
松本听着暗暗心惊，他想过很多次为什么大野只一个人带他生活，虽然也猜想过是不是双亲去世的缘故，却没想到过往竟然和自己是一样的。若是说有什么差别，大概就是自己被大野带回家而大野只有一个人吧。  
“从退学到慢慢一个人生活也很宽绰，现在想想还是挺漫长的。”大野说着说着自己摸摸后颈笑起来。  
“再然后我接到家里电话，说表姐家里出了事，回去以后就看见了你。”  
“本来也没想管的。不过看见你觉得有自己过去的影子，没想太多就站出来了。”  
松本没说话，相处这么长时间，他怎么会看不出大野淡泊的性子，不想管的闲事能避则避，比起一群人还是更喜欢一个人独处，要不是彼此经历相似，大概他们一生都不会有交集。  
大野伸出手摸摸松本的头发，这一年松本稍长了个子，身高长到大野胸口，大野缓缓地，不知在想什么，露出个笑容来，松本看着他，“嗯？”了一声。  
“现在看看，一时冲动真是个好东西。”  
松本微微一愣，揉揉微酸的鼻头，笑了笑。

14.  
松本每天都在家里呆着，闲的实在无事可做，只能写作业，很快连作业都全完成，大野就把他带到店里，拜托相叶带他出去玩。相叶也很配合，每天带着松本东奔西跑，今天游动物园明天去电影院，用二宫的话来说简直就是伺候女朋友。  
待到8月中旬夏日祭，街上到处都是宣传海报，大野拿了一张回家，拍在桌子上豪气万丈地发表宣言：“好，去玩吧！”  
因为家里地方小，最初搬行李时尽量精简，松本自己原来的浴衣早不知道哪里去了。大野小时候的衣服还留着几件，便挑了重新剪裁给松本穿。  
松本对大野智手巧程度惊叹不已，不仅没挑剔是旧衣服，还很高兴地参与进制作过程自己在衣角绣了朵家政课教的梅花。  
两个人晚上6点出门，慢悠悠顺着人群走，大野还给自己选了个龙珠里角色的面具戴上。  
松本倒不是第一次参加祭典，不过毕竟当时是在父母家里，不是这边的市区，看什么都觉得新鲜，这一下那一下地乱跑乱摸，最后终于走丢了。  
一手提着金鱼和巧克力香蕉，一手抱着刚打回来的玩偶，松本觉得自己像个笨蛋一样呆呆站在川流不息的人群中，却全然不敢再随便走动。小时候不知道被告诉过多少次走丢了以后要站在原地等，再说人这么多，即使到处乱走大概一时间也分不清哪个是大野。  
走过来一个戴着眼熟面具的人，他便拽住问一问，最后全无收获。  
他等啊等，由心焦变恐惧，由恐惧变愤怒，由愤怒变无力，最后只有随便怎样都好赶紧熬到结束人群走散也许就能看见了的想法，找了个地方坐下，两条腿乱晃，无趣的不知该怎么打发时间。  
夜空中有几束烟花绽放，人群纷纷停下脚步兴奋地窃窃私语着，夏日祭最盛大的花火祭典也开始了。仿若白夜，巨大烟花接二连三爆出最灿烂的色彩，松本却没有一点心情去看。  
他知道是自己的错，却又免不了埋怨心情滋生。  
不知道有多么期待这天晚上，却失散了。  
不能和大野一起看的烟花，还有什么意义。他怨愤地抬头瞪了眼天空。  
明明那个人也很期待的，一直说着好多年没去过了不知道会有什么变化。  
为什么找不到我呢。明明就在这里一直等着的。  
想着想着，他甚至产生了“该不会根本就没发现我不见了自己在看烟花吧”的怀疑，因为可能性相当大，他一时沉浸在自己世界中，没听到那声由远及近的“润君！”。  
被从正面连人脸都没看清紧紧抱住时，松本先是吓了一跳，然后又别扭地想把笑容藏起来。  
他的小心思在听见埋进肩窝里带着哭腔的声音时瞬间停转了。

大野智绝对不是一个喜欢哭的人，这点和闲着没事就看文艺作品自己给自己找眼泪的松本截然不同，因为觉得作为男人哭很丢脸，所以就算是要掉眼泪也尽量找没人的地方。  
不过话是这么说，实际上大野倒是相当感性的性格，遇到气味相投的人一起喝多了抱头热泪横流绝不是少见的事。同龄的人相熟以后知道他这些，松本却是第一次遇上这么不顾形象的大野。  
好在毕竟不是什么大事，大野眼圈红了一会儿声音哽咽一会儿也就没事了，站起身装凶打松本脑袋：“到底跑哪里去了？我还以为你被拐跑了！”  
好歹日本法制社会自己也挺大个人了，松本心里叨咕，还是很乖地承认错误，两个人紧紧拉着手看完烟花往家走。  
大概回想起来觉得丢脸了，大野闭口不提自己找了他多长时间走了多少路，只是不断重复一个人走丢有多危险下次不许乱跑，松本听得耳朵起茧，也还是一一应承。  
毕竟被找到了，小爷他的心情好的很，自然也不会故意戳大野痛处。

15.  
大野的公寓卫生间里有淋浴头和浴缸，每天晚上松本和大野轮流进去洗澡，不过有时候大野赶着去打工，就会在松本洗澡的时候冲进去十分钟以内搞定一切走出来。  
松本第一次被大野这么闯进来时还是吓了一跳的，也记不清是夏季的哪一天，大野突然拉开卫生间的门边说着“抱歉润君我赶时间马上就好”边开始宽衣解带，松本就直不愣登站在原地看着大野脱完衣服，然后突然发现不太妥当，仰头研究起天花板。  
大野完全是毫不在意的样子，很平常地走过来开了淋浴头冲水，松本又觉得自己反应实在太生硬，低下头，视线停留在大野胸口以上的部分。  
大野相当快速地打理好擦干身体围着毛巾走出去，临走前还对松本说了句谢谢。  
在他把卫生间门关上以后，另一边的松本呆呆站在淋浴头下，首先想到的事情是：居然没敢往下看！  
大野当然不会知道松本的想法，也不会知道那以后松本又花了几次时间才终于偷偷摸摸把他看了个遍，不过之后很长一段时间松本没敢直视过他，对上视线就要脸红。

和洗澡一样，在大野家里，理发也是有几条自成的规矩的。  
比如说当刘海长到要遮住眉毛时就要赶紧去剪发，又比如说不能剪太短也不能留怪异发型，都还算是正常的其他家庭也会要求的规矩。不过实际上每当大野带着松本踏进理发店，对松本而言都像是场灾难。  
偶尔松本的确会认真考虑二宫经常吐槽大野的一句话“你根本就是在玩养成游戏嘛，还是恶趣味的父嫁那种！”到底有几分真实性。因为每每牵涉到松本外观问题时，大野总会严肃到活像在做实验，必须按照他的要求分毫不差，以求达到最完美的状态。  
平时极好说话的随和男人在镜子前会挑剔到令听者汗颜的地步，一会儿嫌弃刘海的长度剪得太短，一会儿挑刺说发尾的形状不够可爱，目光炯炯瞪着理发师后背，松本甚至觉得正在触碰他头发的剪子在微微颤抖。  
好不容易理完了松本站起来，大野还不觉得满足，非要走过来摸摸松本的头发再给理发师补上一刀：“嗯，我家润君果然怎样都很可爱。”  
……既然怎样你都觉得好那就别折腾人家啊！  
当然这种话松本只能放在心里，被这么一说，他只能脸色通红咕哝句是吗谢谢跟着大野走出去，再为暗自内伤的理发师默默点个蜡。

相比对松本发型的严格要求，大野对自己的头发简直随便到了极点。  
通常来说，大野的头发都是临出门前随便挤点发胶抓两下就行了，偶尔长得过长了，就拿剪子自力更生咔嚓咔嚓剪个能出去见人的样子，好不容易入手了个推子，用的时候也没注意，一下子剪得发尾全没了，整个后颈干干净净。  
松本为这事神伤了几天，有事没事就凑到大野身后来回揉摸那片有点扎手的皮肤，长吁短叹几声，然后自告奋勇提出要帮大野理发。  
大野一开始没同意，说是没必要，也有担心松本拿理发剪子容易伤到的因素，过了几天却发现松本没对他头发下手，倒是对自家唯一养着的盆栽景观松树产生了浓烈的兴趣，闲着没事就拿剪刀对着它比划，看得大野心惊肉跳。  
开什么玩笑，那是二宫搬家时突然兴致大发给了他的东西，也是认识二宫几年以来他唯一从二宫?铁公鸡?和也的铁嘴里拔出来的东西，这些年他恨不得拿这盆植物当祖宗供着，要是二宫哪天来了兴趣到他们家来个观光旅游，没看见这盆祖宗，不知道要把他批斗成什么样子。  
于是大野决定牺牲自己，忍痛告诉松本只要自己头发长长了点就让他帮自己理发。  
到了松本开刀的那一天，大野才发现这孩子的强迫症和自己比简直就是青出于蓝胜于蓝，只恨不得拿把尺子一毫米一毫米地量再做个计划表规划下每一步会造成什么后果哪一刀会产生良好的化学反应。从上午八点剪到下午三点，大野睡着了两次，狠狠一点头恍惚着揉几下眼睛又眨巴眨巴看看天色，才终于听见那一声仿佛天籁的“好了”。  
大野很满意，终于剪完了，他可以做点别的事比如进屋扑床好好睡一觉了。  
松本也很满意，终于剪完了，他可以好好检查并肯定自己的劳动成果了。  
于是过了几天，大野在又一番赞美狂潮攻势结束后默默发誓下次再也不要让松本碰自己的头发。  
这孩子对他的刘海太热情了。总觉得有点羞耻。

16.  
初中马上就要毕业的时候，大野开了个家庭会议（说是会议不如说是普通的餐桌对谈）专门让松本决定以后要上什么高中，离家近的制服帅气的升学率高的，每样都调查了一遍给他列了个排行榜出来，甚至还有关于哪所私立学校最费钱的排名。  
松本一时没决定下来，在学校和同学一讨论，都是各奔东西，有家长专门砸钱送孩子去私立，大多数则是走一步算一步的随便选了所学校。  
松本也没觉得念升学率高的学校有什么意义，最后定在一所入学考试不难离面包店和自家距离都不远的高中。  
临近期末，他倒不怎么努力学习，天天回了家就钻厨房，把冰箱里东西挨个试验着做成菜，又买了一堆菜谱，闲着没事就捧着研究。  
本来大野还负责给他做午饭便当，现在全是松本自己来，不管是刀功还是摆菜的功夫都与日俱增，到了学校每天中午打开便当盒，同学先是好一阵感慨，啊呀你们家妈妈真是太厉害了看上去好好吃啊，松本再解释，不是啦这是我自己做的，于是一群少女心事重重暗含泪水转头决心作为新时代女性一定要更加努力。  
有时候松本做得多了，也会专门给大野留一份带到面包店去，一时间被相叶奉为珍品天天缠着大野要他多带一些，至于二宫，则是在尝过一次以后严肃地告诉大野养成游戏好是好但你再把人好好一男孩子当童养媳养就不太好了，然后被第二天大野带来的松本跳起来狠狠挠了下脸。

日子一天天过去，松本在毕业典礼上哭的稀里哗啦抽抽嗒嗒和同学一一道别时，大野在校门口远远望见他，微微露出个提拉米苏一样的笑容。  
青春都是微苦带甜。


	5. Chapter 5

17.  
松本在大野家过了一年半，刚来的时候，他因为刚刚失去家人惶惶不安，连在房间里走动都是拘谨的，慢慢和大野变得越来越熟捻，即使开些同龄人之间的玩笑也不会有什么芥蒂。  
就像现在，初升高的假期最是无拘无束，微凉的春天，他硬把大野拉到游泳馆，看见大野坐在池边不想下水，偷偷从水下游过去扯住脚腕把他拉了下来。  
大野狼狈地咳嗽几声用手抹脸，没回头都听得出身后咯咯的疯笑是谁的，笑得太放肆一点都没停的意思，听得他气急地反手泼水。  
松本边笑边胳膊齐挥回敬，无奈到底小了七岁身板体格差距摆在那里，没过一会大野就贴近过来抓着他脖子和腿往水里拽。  
游泳池里人很多，他们也不顾及，溅起来的水花飞得老远，旁人看了，又是皱眉又是会心一笑。

仗着没有作业，大野也不想让他整天窝在家里，松本在整个春假基本处于玩疯了的状态，去面包店跟二宫很拽地来了句“这人我借走了”以后（那之后遭到了二宫剧烈的语言抨击报复）和大野一起几乎把市区能玩的地方玩了个遍，今天去书店明天进游乐场，好在平时大野给他的零花钱都被他攒起来等到假期用，要不然又是一笔花销。

大野家里有台相机，之前一直没什么机会用，这次假期里拍了不少照片。有身板稍显单薄的少年大咧咧露出乱七八糟的牙笑得张扬抱着游泳圈站在泳池边，有少年捧着刚裱好花式的蛋糕一脸嘚瑟炫耀在相机前晃悠，接下来则是被糊了满脸奶油的松本和相叶追着二宫，再然后是大野和相叶不知在哪家居酒屋喝得烂醉抱在一起，还有很多大野抱着松本揉头发挂肩膀后面是一脸嫌弃二宫的照片。  
大野洗完照片，把它们一张张按时间顺序排好摆在床上，挨个指给松本看，每张都要回忆很长时间，笑很长时间，全都说完一遍，大野抱着胳膊又来来回回看了几遍，冒出来一句：“润君长高了呢。”  
“有吗？”松本一愣，他对这种事并不很注意，凑过去仔细看了看，也发现自己的确是长高了些，原本只到大野胸口以下的个头不知道什么时候窜到快接近他肩膀的高度。  
“可是脸都没怎么变过……还是很可爱。”  
大野自言自语嗯了一声，伸手揉他头发。  
松本不知怎么就躲开了，微微皱起眉瞪大野。  
大野也很疑惑地纠起眉，回看松本，用眼神问他怎么了。  
松本自己也没弄明白胸中油然生出的这一股脾气是什么，只是摇摇头，见大野又低头看起照片，自己坐在床上屁股挪了挪地方背对着大野躺下去。  
如果仔细观察照片上的两个人，就会发现松本并非像大野所说的包子脸完全没变化，后来的深刻轮廓已经渐渐在他的脸上印下雏形，同时增长的，还有少年对大野与日俱增的依恋和某种越来越明显的傲气。

18.  
假期过完，松本也该上高中了。  
高一入学以后选社团，他进了棒球部，作为后辈每天社团活动结束以后要打扫卫生，去面包店的时间少了，运动的时间多了，个子也蹭蹭往上长。  
半年时间，大野心惊肉跳看着原来矮他好几头的小少年仿佛以每晚几厘米的速度慢慢长到和他平视再到微微低头看他，最后定格在腰一弯刚好胳膊搭在他肩膀上，心里全是血泪。  
原来可爱的包子脸也渐渐变成了更深刻的姿态，少年的锐气和朝气都越发显现出来，每天晚上松本回家都能从书包里掏出几封情书。  
最明显的却是他性格的转变，也不知道是因为上了高中有了年龄该和性格成正比的自我意识还是本来被埋藏的部分渐渐显露出来，原来见人羞涩笑笑的单纯小孩变得越来越锋利，满身上下全是年轻人的倔强反骨。  
不过是分人的，面对大野，他自然不会有什么逆反意思，倒是如他原先所想渐渐成为能帮上大野的器用助手，洗衣做饭打扫样样不差，尤其烹饪能力，已经令大野干脆退居二线全权负责一日三餐，毕竟不是谁都能连续几年面对餐桌上炒饭盖浇饭的高频率出镜都能忍受得了什么都不做的。  
他这个样子，大野非但不会察觉变化，反倒只觉得看见松本成长暗自高兴。而偶尔呆在面包店赶上松本提前训练结束来看大野的二宫却总是忍不住皱眉头。  
局外人谁都看得出松本的转变。才高中的孩子，年轻气盛，尤其还是这样的相貌，难保哪天不出事。  
他和大野说，大野也听不进去。在大野看来他们家润君就是天上地下难找的好孩子，听见这些话，不跟二宫翻脸已经不错，转头就全忘在脑后。

松本在学校成绩只能算中等，他心思并不全在学习上，只能要求自己在该做到的地方尽量做好，也没有更进一步的打算，他小时候就想过，不要为了升学折腾自己，上完了高中就找工作就业。  
大野也不怎么管他的成绩，在他看来都是松本润的人生，他没必要硬加干涉，只要支持他走想走的道路就好。——用二宫的话来说就是溺爱。  
关于溺爱的话题二宫给他灌输过无数次反面教材，什么父母总想满足孩子要求结果只会让孩子不知感恩啊，什么前几天新闻上还讲有被娇惯成性的孩子在学校里犯下恶性案件啊，什么你看报纸上这篇父母溺爱孩子最后孩子不知世事深浅染上毒瘾的报道啊，最后只能换得大野生气把他推开说去去去我家润君不是那种孩子的结局。  
好在松本的确争气，一直没犯过什么事，唯一一次也是最大的一次错误，就是和人打架搞得对方骨折，学校点名通报批评，好在没记过，只是让家长来一趟。

松本死盯着通知单，揉成一团扔掉，不知道怎么跟大野开口。   
他不想让大野知道这些事。他希望自己在大野心里能一直都是一个乖巧听话的善良孩子。  
谁都可以认为他是个叛逆乖张的问题儿童，只有大野不行。  
谁都可以责怪他批评他厌恶他远离他，只有大野不行。

可是这种事又不是一直瞒着就能解决的，见他咬死不叫人，老师干脆翻学生手册找联系方式。  
大野在面包店接到电话，赶到学校战战兢兢做了自我介绍。  
老师听见大野的姓时皱了下眉，问道：“请问你和松本君是什么关系？”  
“呃，润君的父母在他上初中的时候出了事故，是我领养了他。”  
“哦——是这样。”老师故意把音调拖长，眼中闪过一丝了悟的光。  
松本站在一旁看得真真切切，心里顿时一股火升上来。  
他是被领养，但又如何，打架这种事，纯粹彼此看对方不顺眼，打起来一时分不清轻重，才搞出这么多事，这年纪的男孩子要是没打过架才是奇怪。不管他父母还是大野，从也没缺过在互相尊重为人处世上的教育，不过是对方实力太弱几下就倒，松本原也没想过要以如此方式结尾。  
大野听着老师抱怨，不住鞠躬道歉，松本见他如此，心里又是疼又是恼，刷一下子站起来拉着大野就要往外走。  
“松本君你要做什么？！”老师气的站起来大步上前拉住他，被狠狠甩开：“谁要听你在这里胡搅蛮缠！你要骂骂我就好，没必要扯上他！”  
老师还没说什么，大野突然反手一个巴掌打在松本脸上，完全没留手的力气，一下子把他打愣了。  
“对你教育不力是我的错，老师说的没错，倒是你一个学生，在办公室里冲老师大呼小叫像什么样子。”  
松本瞪大双眼，面前这个一脸冷漠疏离的人太过陌生，这一巴掌直接把他打懵了，以至于辩解的言辞都找不到，狠狠一咬牙，转身跑出办公室。

松本在街上晃悠了一天，直到天边已经日落西山星辰点点，还是不想回家，一个人在大街上漫无目的游荡，最后在楼下公园里秋千上坐下，吱嘎吱嘎摇晃着铁链。  
一个人的影子在月光下太过寂寞冷清，他想着，又不禁嫌弃悲春伤秋的自己。  
若是几年前倒算了，年纪变大，自然也该有点大人的样子。他心里想着。  
却不知这样的想法才是再幼稚不过。

如水月光倾泻在白沙上，染了一地清亮。  
松本突然发现有另一片影子正在靠近他，有点畏缩的样子，脚步也是轻轻不敢出声。  
和一年前一样，再怎么走也是要被他找到。  
都看见你了啦，还蹑手蹑脚做什么。松本心道，紧紧皱起眉，还是有些别扭，不想面对他。不知怎的终究还是没站起来跑开。  
“……还疼吗？”  
一只手从身后伸过来想摸他的脸，松本撇了一眼，指尖有点颤，没忍心躲开，结果被轻碰了一下还是要呲牙咧嘴转过脸去：“嘶——疼！”  
大野赶紧走到他身前蹲下来，一双盛了月光的湿润眸子里全是歉意：“当时我不有所表示，你们老师肯定不会放过你。打得还是重了点，对不起。”  
他这样说，松本哪里还气的起来，点点头闷闷“嗯”了一声算是表示不介意。  
“回家吧。”  
大野说。

19.  
进了家门，大野就找出鸡蛋煮了给松本热敷。  
他神色没什么变化，还是往常温和的模样，松本吃不准他想法，只能边忍痛边轻声对他说道：“后来……怎么了？”  
“没什么，老师训了我一顿觉得没意思也就算了。”大野说得轻描淡写，让松本自己按着鸡蛋，转身进房间拿药。  
大野回来倒水，松本小心翼翼试探问道：“……你……生气了吗……？”  
大野什么也没说，只是背对着他叹了口气。  
松本心里咯噔一下。  
大野拿着杯子走过来，看着他有点担心的眼神，心里又是暗暗叹息，脸上却挂起笑容：“我们家润君是会考虑别人心情的好孩子，我知道你不是随随便便就把人家打成骨折的人，到底发生了什么，能告诉我吗？”  
没生气就好，松本松了口气，一五一十把事情经过告诉他。

说到底就是个青春小剧场，隔壁班女生喜欢上松本却告白遭拒，棒球部同辈对那女孩有好感，明着暗着给松本找不痛快，最后松本气急收拾了他一通。  
大野听完全部过程，问他：“你知道这件事你有什么不对的吗？”  
“下手重了。”松本摸摸鼻子皱着眉说完，看大野一副“还有呢”的表情，嘟囔着：“其他我没觉得有什么不对啊……被欺负了就欺负回去不是很正常吗……”  
“你这个年纪，说要做到宽以待人也是难为你。”大野挠挠头发继续道：“所以我也不说什么大道理，对方是有点过分了。我只跟你说一个，做人做事要圆滑一点。”  
“……？”  
“你不喜欢那个女生，拒绝她也正常，但是方式如果平和一点让人家能更容易接受一点，也不至于传到那男生耳朵里。再说那孩子喜欢那女生，你就帮个忙推他们一把，至少也不会和那男生结仇。”  
松本不满地反驳：“我干嘛要管这种闲事……”  
“没什么人想管闲事，但有时候不管这事就会扯到你身上，今天的事还不够给你个教训吗？再说多个朋友总比多个敌人强。”  
松本抿着嘴不说话，大野见他这样，声音又软下来：“你不是愿意伤害别人的孩子，不想让我去学校，也是怕我生你的气，只要你把这种温柔分给周围人一部分，大家都会喜欢上你的。”  
松本低头考虑了半天，顶多来了句“我又不是孩子了。”，被大野笑着拍了下头，气急抬头瞪他，望进对方温和的双眼，又不知为何心里慌乱地迅速转开。  
“我知道了。”他说，然后如愿听到大野的柔和笑声。

20.  
经过那事后松本学乖了不少，原先性格中锐利的部分收起来不再张牙舞爪，反而变成体贴又细心的模样，虽然还是有点傲娇，却已经足够令原本看他外貌觉得这人实在不好惹的同学实实在在体验一次什么叫反差萌。  
没过多长时间，松本的拥护者越来越多，朋友也交到不少。连当初天天抓着他骂的老师都换成另一个刚调来的年轻人，高中生活可谓顺风顺水。  
大野家最近餐桌上的话题都变成松本班里新来的老师如何如何，大野默默听松本眉飞色舞讲他们樱井老师到底有多厉害时心里微微转了几个弯。  
在普通高中，学生比起老师更尊敬前辈，普通老师想要带班大多要熬到四十多岁，即使这样，学生该不听他的还是不听，这个樱井，年纪轻轻却轻而易举能取得全班同学信任，尤其他们家这个，难得认同谁，还是这么佩服的模样。  
樱井啊……不知道是不是他认识的那个。大野咬着勺子想。

大概是松本打架这件事令大野也察觉到他变化了，对待他的态度也有了些转变。  
首先是名字，原来他还是软乎乎叫“润君”甚至有时候揶揄他几句叫“润酱”，现在一律改成“松润”。  
两个人差了7岁，说大不大说小不小，既不像父子也不像兄弟，松本16岁大野也才23，用这种朋友般称呼也不算什么。松本听着心里却堵得慌，仿佛被疏远了似的，闹脾气一样在大野喊他“松润”时不回话，大野也没察觉到他心思，把该交待的事情说完也就继续该做什么做什么，最后还是松本自己妥协，乖乖接受了只能被叫“松润”的现实。  
然后是因为松本个人原因导致的变化，他个子实在长太高，原来的单人床几乎要两人全部侧躺一晚不翻身才能睡下，大野没办法只能去买了张大床。  
也不是不能再买张单人床，只是家里实在没有另外安置个卧室的空间，除非把松本或者大野赶到客厅睡。松本自然不愿意，但要换床，他也不高兴。  
大野劝了松本几周好说歹说把他拉到家具店，完全不明白他在闹什么别扭，回头看看正瞪着每一个走过去的店员的松本，只能叹口气自己去挑选。  
松本站在原地等了半天不见大野回来，气急败坏嘀咕着“还想住在这是怎样”，一路冲得风风火火去找他，最后哭笑不得地发现大野躺在张席梦思上好梦正酣。  
店员见他一路走过来，连忙问他是不是认识这人，哭丧着脸说这位先生刚躺下没几分钟就睡着了，他们也不敢叫醒。  
松本叹口气让店员忙自己的事去，坐在大野旁边，嘴角微扬。  
睡的一脸幸福啊这个人……看着都怕叫醒他会打扰他的好梦。  
松本轻轻摇晃他：“大野桑，喜欢这床就买回去睡，在这睡可不行啊。”  
也许是他动作温柔语调也温柔，大野全然没有危机感地在床上磨蹭几下继续睡，还扒住松本的手抱在怀里。  
松本心里微微一动，没忍心把手伸出来。大野在他面前总是尽量想作出大人的样子，尽管个性温和脸上总挂着笑容，却很少会有对二宫他们那样撒娇的举动。睡着的时候倒是很黏人，偶尔和朋友出去喝醉了回来时也喜欢软软地喊他名字往身上缠，都是松本少有的治愈时刻。  
不过现在其中一个乐趣要被剥夺了，想到这个他心情又跌落下来，连带动作也大起来，边拍他头边说：“大野桑，快点起来。”  
大野迷迷糊糊醒过来，揉揉眼睛察觉到现状，冲松本不好意思地笑了笑。  
最后还是买了张床回去，两个人睡觉时终于不用挤在一起，各盖一张被子，中间还空出挺大距离。


	6. Chapter 6

21.  
抽烟喝酒这些事大野都是做的，不过自从松本住进家里，他就在这方面很节制，烟也不碰，酒则是很少喝，偶尔喝得多了，都是二宫相叶帮着送回来。  
最近的一次是二宫生日，在他家里办的，相叶仗着反正也是二宫的酒不用自己心疼，硬是灌了大野好几杯。松本坐在一边安静吃着蛋糕，突然就被团热乎乎的东西扑了满怀，差点把脸埋进奶油里。  
他吓了一跳，回头看男人：“大、大野桑？”  
大野软乎乎地冲他笑：“嘿嘿……”  
松本不知怎么就害羞起来，挠了下脸颊：“……怎么了？”  
大野还是只是笑，把脸埋进松本肩窝里磨蹭，蹭得松本只觉得脸皮发热。  
二宫在旁边哼了一声：“老流氓。”  
相叶喝得也有点多，哄笑着：“一个愿打一个愿挨啊！”  
松本在这两年里也逐渐学会反击，回头瞪他们俩：“你们也好不到哪里去。”  
“这怎么能一样呢。”二宫摇晃了几下食指，啧啧两下，“这笨蛋只是没有实力而已。”  
于是相叶也扑上去：“说谁没有实力笨蛋啊你这一块腹肌！”  
松本被大野抱在怀里（虽然抱得有点辛苦），握上大野的手，笑着看那两人胡闹。  
白炽灯光线晃了他眼睛，松本突然心里发冷，冒出一种他们的确不同的想法。

要回去时大野赖在地板上不起来，说什么也不动弹。  
松本苦笑着拉他的手想把他拽起来：“大野桑，回家了啦。”  
大野像小孩子一样撒娇着在地板上磨蹭：“不要…不要……我不想动嘛……”  
松本几乎要笑出声来，还是很温柔地跟他说话：“大野桑，不要给二宫桑添麻烦，我们回家吧。”  
大野又含含糊糊地发了几个音，章鱼一样软着手脚巴在松本身上任由松本扛着他出门。  
一旁相叶有点糊涂地问二宫：“大野君比松本君大来着吧？”  
二宫耸耸肩膀：“心理年龄才能代表实际水准，比如说你，比如说我。”

到了家里大野还是不安分，挂在松本身上，另外还伸了只爪子往外扒拉好心送他们回来的两人：“你们不许进来……”  
二宫差点气的扑上去揍人，被相叶拦住了，只是在他脸上狠狠掐了一下，完了还来了句：“个没良心的，你家有什么好看的还不许进。”  
大野半睡半醒间哼笑着就是不许进之类的话，被松本赶紧搬进家门免得他脸再遭殃。  
好容易送走二宫相叶，松本把大野扛上床，累得坐在床上叹气，考虑着明天早上的菜色。  
大野又突然爬起来，一把将松本拽下来，胳膊从后面伸出来环住他的脖子。  
松本一仰头倒下去，差点以为要被勒死，没好气地想说点什么，却因为大野在耳边的吐息狠狠僵住了。  
“ね……潤ちゃん……”大野黏糊糊地喊他。  
松本有点狼狈地找回声音：“怎、怎么了？”  
大野又开始蹭他颈窝：“没，就想这么叫……潤ちゃん，潤ちゃん……想叫下看看……”  
“……好吧。”松本暗自想着大概耳朵又要红一阵子了，伸手揉了揉大野的头发。  
大野很快就睡着了，即使睡得沉了也还是紧紧扒着松本的手，松本试图抽出来，头疼地意识到喝多了的男人力气实在大的无法与之抗衡，只能保持着一只手无法动弹的状态把大野往床里面挪了挪，扯了自己的被子枕头到床边，倒头睡觉。  
临睡前他还是觉得姿势别扭，又试着把手的活动权夺回来，大野却在睡梦中意识到什么，微微嘟起嘴哼了一声，把松本的手又往怀里捞了几下。  
松本一下子笑出声来，笑着笑着，嘴角柔和的弧度还是丝毫未减，静静地借着月光看着男人的睡相，神使鬼差地伸出手轻轻摸了摸大野眼皮上小小的痣，吻了他额头一下。

他现在并不很明白到底为什么自己会这么做，只是单纯地觉得想做就做了。  
胸中升腾的喜悦和不知名的温柔情愫将某种晦暗的不安掩盖了。

22.  
快到考试的时候，班主任要来家访。松本兴冲冲跑回家收拾了一遍，又跑到楼下便利店给面包店打电话让大野快点回来。  
老师和大野几乎是前后脚到，松本刚给樱井递上茶，门锁就响了几声，随后就是“我回来了”。  
松本笑得仿佛在发光：“你回来啦，大野桑，这位就是我们樱井老师。”  
大野还没低头说“初次见面”，就听见那人惊讶的声音：“大野前辈？！”  
他反应慢一拍抬头一看，一张熟悉的脸上全是好久不见的惊喜。  
还真是自己认识的那个樱井。大野想着，也笑出来。

大野智和樱井翔差了1岁，学年差了一年，从初中到高中一直都是一间学校，两个人关系一直都很好，直到大野家里出了事大野退学，两人就再没联系过。  
樱井得体笑容里带着难掩的喜悦：“那个时候我一直在找你，想着你可能需要帮助，不过后来实在找不到也就放弃了，没想到今天又能见到你。”  
“我也吓了一跳，松润一直在家里说他们老师有多好，没想到居然是你。”大野笑着刻意打量了他一番：“没想到翔君现在成为这么立派的大人了。”  
两人坐在桌边交谈着，一会儿说说过往一会儿感慨人生，松本听着心里却全然不是滋味。  
感觉就像被两个信任的人联手欺骗了一样。  
他很清楚大野有自己的人生，在他不存在的那部分里大野同样过得很好，而松本没出现他人生中时的部分松本更是无法触及。  
明明很清楚的，却无法不去在意。  
松本自己也不明白自己是怎么了，心里总觉得有个地方像在灼烧又像被腐蚀，越有在难受的认知就越在意自己的心情变化。另一边两人聊着聊着天色都黑下来，大野还想要留樱井吃晚饭，樱井推说自己还有点事，道别前还互相留下联系方式约好再见面。  
门关上后，大野心情很好地转身想收拾收拾桌子，看见松本一脸晦暗，便问道：“松润，怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”松本低声说着，自己回了房间。

晚饭本来是松本做，大野见他心情不好本来也没想提起，松本回房间呆了一会儿，自己走出来进了厨房一言不发开始切切剁剁。  
他周身气势太压抑，偏偏抑而不发，大野在外面听得心惊肉跳，感觉松本不像在切菜倒像在发泄，扒在门边偷偷摸摸往里看。  
松本突然开口：“想进来就进来，有什么事吗？”  
“……”大野摸摸鼻子，不明白怎么被发现的，又感觉这场景似曾相识，放下手嘟囔着：“不，也没什么事……”，脚倒踏进厨房。  
松本像是无可奈何地放下菜刀回头看他，脸色阴晴不定。  
大野道：“你到底怎么了？有什么烦心事还是发生了什么，刚才还好好的……”  
松本自己也搞不明白，又怎么跟大野解释，只能先告诉他没什么，把他推出厨房自己继续忙活。

接下来很长时间松本是躲着大野的。  
该有的交流自然是有，除此之外的却都被松本避让开，社团活动结束后也不去面包店，回到家里多余的话一句也不跟大野说，吃饭时明明坐在一张桌子上却疏远得像两个临时拼桌的人，睡觉时也是一人挤在床一边背朝对方。  
大野完全不明白怎么回事，他有心想和松本谈一谈，但刚刚叫下松本的名字，对方就全身一震迅速撤离房间，想谈也谈不成。  
情况持续了将近一个月，大野和樱井出去吃饭时和他提起这件事，樱井一拍大腿说啊该不会是学园祭他压力太大了吧。  
大野举着啤酒的手停在嘴边：“学园祭？”  
“他大概不会主动跟你说的。”樱井笑得一脸阳光灿烂：“还有几天就到了，到时候学校对外开放，你也进来看一看吧。”  
再多的内情樱井却不愿意透露了，只对大野说值得期待。  
大野回了家，心里莫名的委屈。  
带了几年的孩子，对他也有秘密了，就算那个学园祭有什么事，又不是不能跟他说，为什么要躲着他这么长时间呢？

23.  
松本至始至终都没和大野提起过学园祭这件事，所以当他穿着公主裙顶着浓妆站在舞台上眼角一瞥正看见一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的面包脸目瞪口呆地看着他时差点一口气堵在嗓子里晕过去。  
樱井坐在一边心情很好地拿着相机狂拍，对大野解释道：“我们班的主打剧，男女反串演白雪公主，演员是抽签决定的，所以即使不想演也没办法。”  
大野简直哭笑不得，松本自从上场面色之红连厚实且直往下掉的粉底都遮不住，与其说是演技不如说根本就是破罐破摔地用强制压抑怒火的颤抖语调念台词，共演的女演员倒是个个神色自然，偶尔互相传个眼神其中全是戏谑。  
松本本来就是皮肤白嘴唇红睫毛长，几年前没长开的包子脸怎么看怎么像洋娃娃，现在穿着女装戴着假发，除了个子高了点声音粗了点体格壮了点，一时间倒真没什么违和感。  
大野心里暗叹，好在抽到这个倒霉角色的是他们家虽然别扭但够认真的松本，要是别人，先不说会不会愿意上台丢人，舞台效果就要差上一大截。  
公主吃下毒苹果昏昏沉沉倒下，七个小矮人泪流满面将她放进水晶棺，王子路过惊叹她美貌，亲吻过后公主醒来从此与王子过上幸福的生活。  
皆大欢喜皆大欢喜。  
大野坐在座位上鼓掌，舞台上众人鞠躬谢幕，松本直起腰往幕后走时看了眼观众席，大野只觉得眼神如刀嗖嗖往他旁边座位上飞。  
樱井笑得相当开心，对松本这种毫无意义的抨击怡然自得接受了，还把大野带到后台。  
演完戏松本避之不及地迅速换下戏服，卸妆时也顾不上什么步骤直接用清水狠狠擦洗皮肤，好不容易看着镜子满意了，稍一转视线就发现正憋笑看着他的大野。  
实在是太尴尬，松本一时间连避让都没想到，直接吼过去：“笑什么！”  
虽然气势汹汹，可惜脸色通红怎么看怎么像恼羞成怒。  
大野笑得停不下来：“明明很可爱的，没必要卸下来啊。”  
最不想被看见的对象都这样笑话他，松本咬牙切齿哼了一声推门而出去找樱井算账。  
大野跟在他身后还在絮絮叨叨：“我之前还以为怎么回事让你躲了这么长时间，没关系的啦润君，下次遇见这种事应该第一个告诉我嘛，还可以帮你设计下造型。”  
提起这件事松本气也泄了一半，事到如今他即使还在闹别扭也没办法再推托，原本他只是想冷静几天，后来决定由他出演舞台剧后为了避免提起这件事干脆也就一躲再躲，没想到今天全部破功。  
好在也算有了个台阶下，他回头勉强笑了笑：“我知道了。”  
大野已经没什么芥蒂，快走几步和松本并肩而行，微扬着头看他：“演出结束以后还有事吗？”  
松本道：“没什么了，我带你到处看一看吧。”  
大野微笑着点点头。

虽然只是普通的学园祭，倒也办的有模有样，大野逛了几家模拟小吃店，又跑去体育馆听了会儿声乐部的合唱，在美术室转了好几个圈以后心满意足地和松本在走廊里悠闲地散步。  
大野高中的时候在校期间有过一次学园祭，不过那时候他社团班级活动两头跑，并没玩到什么，今天一次性过足瘾，看见什么都想去瞧瞧摸摸。  
松本站在某间装饰得很粗糙但好歹能看出来阴森气息的鬼屋前，觉得自己纯粹是被牵连的。  
他觉得自己没那么害怕，但也不会主动给自己找惊吓，想来想去，还是慎重地问了句：“想进去看看吗？”  
大野点点头，“嗯”了一声。  
一脸跃跃欲试的表情。  
还有什么好说的呢？松本叹口气，认命地迈步向里走。

进去了松本才发现实在小瞧了这些学生内心的恶劣程度。道具制作是有点粗糙，但在阴暗发青的灯光下也没那么明显，时不时微微响起的诡异音效和飘过的阴风都有足够噱头。  
松本第三次被从角落里突然冒出来的鬼影吓得浑身一哆嗦时，被大野握住了手。  
对方一脸轻松，还很有余力地顾及他的心情说着“我有点害怕啊抓着手大概会好一点”时，松本觉得这人实在丢大了。  
而松本又一次被吓得叫出声来时，大野还在一旁笑得打颤：“刚刚那个女孩子脸上涂的妆好奇怪啊！”。  
实在太丢人了，不知道和刚才那套女装比起来哪个更胜一筹。  
到了最后松本自暴自弃地想着明明是完全不害怕的大野比较奇怪吧，自己提议要进鬼屋却完全没有进鬼屋的样子。

不过在他听说他们班班主任在被学生硬拉进鬼屋后吓得一路上大呼小叫半路就逃了出去以后心情好了不少。

24.  
活动结束后两人回到家里，松本又不知道怎么面对大野。  
一个多月前那种阴暗的心情并没有完全消散，稍一回想心里就是一阵刺痛。  
好在大野也没察觉，餐桌上自己发起话题跟松本聊，松本洗完澡回房间睡觉，大野之后洗，结束后关了灯上床，卷着被子凑到松本身边。  
二宫最近把面包店转给了大野，自己跑去秋叶原开了家游戏机店，还是经常来面包店聊天。大野工资提高，也就不再夜里打工。  
不过这些和现在的情况没什么关系，松本听着旁边细微动作声不情愿睁开一只眼打量，被近在咫尺的笑容吓了一跳：“你干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿……”大野笑着躺下来，紧贴着松本，“有点怀念挤在一起睡的时候。”  
当初还不是你自己要换的床，松本嘴一撇没说话。  
大野那边又传来动静，松本还没来得及看，就觉得被子里钻进个什么东西四处摸索，摸到松本的手时，还挠了几下，似乎是在确认目标，最后紧紧握住，从被子里发出闷闷的笑声。  
对于大野主动的亲近松本向来是觉得害羞但也照盘全收的，回握住他，问道：“今天这是怎么了？”  
大野还是笑，手在被子里晃了晃：“没什么，就感觉好像明白了孩子叛逆期的家长的心情，好在最后和好了。”  
松本也不知道他这句话哪里又戳了自己痛处，胸口一堵呼吸一滞，最后也只能尽量平和地说出：“睡觉吧。”

大野对松本的态度可说是越来越软化，似乎在经历过那起“叛逆期事件”后认识到了什么，总喜欢缠着松本胡闹。  
比如说松本今年生日就被脖子上系个蝴蝶结一脸委屈地说“松润我忘记生日礼物了只好把自己送给你了”的大野搞得愣在当场完全不知该作何反应，好在大野狡诈一笑说着骗你的啦生日蛋糕在这里，松本才觉得定身咒终于解除。  
比如说大野开始无理取闹要松本给他当裸体模特，或者洗着澡突然冲进来说松润我给你擦背，甚至大晚上的不睡觉缠着松本要晚安吻。  
若是同龄的熟悉的朋友开开玩笑互相恶心一下也就罢了，偏偏松本面对的这个是大了他好几岁的名义上的家属，尴尬还来不及，哪里有余力回应，大多数都是打个哈哈应付过去。大野倒觉得他的反应挺有趣似的一而再再而三地逗他。  
最开始松本还能忽略心里悸动，后来却发现掩饰不过去，心脏跳动牵连着的一片疼痛根本想无视也做不到。


	7. Chapter 7

25.  
有时候松本会和班里朋友晚上出去聚餐，地点都是卡拉OK包厢，松本呆一会儿也就回去了。今晚却有人提议去一家店，一行人轰轰烈烈行军到门口，松本皱皱眉定睛一看是家夜店。  
他转身想走，被硬是拉进店里，朋友劝他：“进去了不喜欢再出来，直接走太不合群了。”  
松本甩开他手：“我对这种地方又没兴趣。”  
提议的女生远远笑声尖利：“不是怕了吧？”  
松本听出她是在激他，也没反驳，倒还是走了进去。  
灯光五光十色说不出的刺眼，松本坐了一会儿烦躁得厉害，起身想走。  
又是那个女生，挑起一边嘴角笑着：“还没玩呢，怎么就要走了？”  
松本不想理她，一屋子人都盯着他们这边，无可奈何说道：“这里有什么可玩的。”  
“唔，出门左拐直走，想怎么玩怎么玩。”  
有钱就行。女生口型微微变化。

走廊里也能听见舞厅的喧嚣声，还有没关紧门的房间内不时传来的打骂或者调笑声，都只是令人心烦意乱。松本抓抓头发，还是往女生说的方向走走，想着没东西就快点回家。  
走廊尽头是卫生间，在小小的一个拐角里，而外面尽是糜乱，松本瞪大双眼看着几男几女互相分享着亲吻或者在衣物里摸索，甚至还有人在递着小小的药瓶。  
一个穿着暴露的妖艳女子走过来娇笑着往他身上靠：“哟，小弟弟，怎么，第一次来玩呀？”  
“你们……他们这是在干什么……？”  
松本一脸不可置信地指着角落里拥吻着的一对男性。  
“小弟弟应该能看出来才对吧。”女子掩唇一笑，“你要是喜欢那样的，姐姐也能给你找出来，反正只是各取所需，钱到了位包你满意。”

视网膜上被烙下深刻的印记，松本惊慌地眨了几下眼，全是那两个男子纠缠在一起的景象。  
他什么也没敢再想，转身逃走了。  
心情说不上厌恶，本来也知道有这么回事，不过是被通过过于直接丑恶的方式摆到他面前。  
他走在回家路上，夜风吹着，头脑清醒了几分。

到家时大野看见他的脸色皱起眉，什么也没说，给他放好洗澡水让他进去。  
松本说不出什么感觉，只觉得头脑发晕，眼前尽是那个时候的影像，那两个接吻的人陶醉的表情，狠狠拥抱着对方恨不得将之揉进骨血的动作。  
直到影像渐渐模糊又越发清晰，变成他和大野相拥的样子。  
他一下子惊醒，镜子里的人脸上表情还未完全褪去。  
瞳孔深处，某些情绪根本无处躲藏。

26.  
松本交了个女朋友，个性温和笑容甜软，是同龄里少见的治愈系。  
大野听樱井说着，点点头哦了一声，看不出在意不在意。  
相叶在一旁笑得很欢，说那今天我们该吃红豆饭庆祝一下嘛。  
二宫说道第一今天主角不在第二也不是今天开始交往最后人家小年轻谈个恋爱有你什么事，边说边把自己盘里烤焦的肉扔进大野盘中。  
大野一样吞进肚里，点点头说好吃。

大野和樱井在那次家访后经常见面，后来把他介绍给二宫和相叶，彼此都是年龄相差无几，个性也很好相处，没过多久也混熟了，有事没事一起出去吃个饭喝个酒。

关于松本交往这件事，全校一时引起轰动，知道内情的说是松本心情不好时正赶上有女 生告白一时没想开接受了，不知道的有人嫉妒女生说是灰姑娘一步登天12点到了也要摔下来，有人保持祝福心态表示松本润那个眼高于顶的都开始交往了我又相信爱情了，不过大多数松本的拥簇们采取的行动却是最直接的人身攻击，一时间诋毁信臭鸡蛋乱飞。  
于是这时候和松本交往的好处就体现出来，不仅在校期间全程保护还放下狠话说再有这种现象就给我等死。  
樱井絮絮叨叨感慨着年轻人真好啊有热情有冲劲，大野叼着筷子自己思绪万千。  
松本从没在家里提过交往这件事，也不像是害羞不想和他说，到家还是经常能从书包里翻出手工饼干和粉红信封。  
樱井还在说，但我总觉得那小子不像在交往啊，哪有人像护着自家闺女一样对待女朋友。  
哪有谁的初恋是能整明白的，二宫在一旁冷笑，这小子当年为了初恋女友连日本海都敢跳，最后还不是被甩的一干二净。  
无辜中枪的相叶指着二宫胸口吼你小子能耐当初被脚踏两条船表面装的风轻云淡扭头就找我哭的是谁。  
大野也笑着问樱井你那个初中的匈牙利小姑娘怎么样？  
没听过的故事，吵着的两个凑过来一脸八卦，樱井哭笑不得。

27.  
又到了大野的生日，去年松本记住了以后精心挑选了件衣服送出去，大野却没穿几天，今年左思右想最后直接问了大野想要什么。  
“嘛，润君在就好了。”  
松本听了这种回复，眼神一暗，微笑说是吗我知道了。也不知道他明白了什么。  
生日会办的很热烈，相熟的几个人都来庆祝，大野在兴头上还喝了几瓶酒，最后微醺地被松本带回家。  
松本稍微帮大野清洗了一下，把他送上床，脱了衣服盖好被子，自己进厨房准备明天早饭。  
等到该做好的都做好了，他自己也收拾一番关灯睡觉。  
喝醉的男人睡得很沉，手指微微蜷缩着伸出被子放在枕边，月光下脸庞线条柔和。松本借着窗外光亮看了大野一会儿，慢慢靠近，最后轻轻吻上他微微开合的嘴唇。  
分开时，松本睫毛剧颤，神色中全是挣扎，闭上双眼仿佛要连情绪都掩埋起来，转身过去，不再动作。

28.  
说到青春生活几大重点片段，情人节绝对能占上重中之重的版面。前几年松本都能抱回一袋又一袋的巧克力，大野吃不完，带到店里分给二宫相叶，还要融化一部分用作面包馅。  
今年不一样，因为松本有了女朋友，大野就开始怂恿他也给对方送巧克力。  
松本自然不愿意：“明明是女生给男生送巧克力的日子，我送她算是怎么回事？”  
“就当是回报人家的心情嘛，你这么多年收巧克力也收了不少，是时候回报一下了。”  
松本看着他眼中细碎的闪光无奈道：“你要是想吃巧克力就直说。”  
唔……目的被拆穿，大野也没不好意思，继续游说道：“就当成是我想吃也无所谓啦，毕竟今年你有女朋友了本命巧克力大概会变少嘛，你做一点看看，要是失败了给我吃也行啊。”  
说不过他，松本嘟囔着“我才不做呢买不就得了记住白色情人节三倍回礼”，算是答应下来。  
到了情人节当天，松本照比往年的确少带回一些巧克力，从里面挑挑拣拣找出一份说喏给她时剩下的递给大野。

松本看着自己花了一整晚的心血被不知感恩的某人傻乎乎笑着吃进肚子里还说着不够甜，自己都觉得自己可悲又可笑。  
那个女朋友早就和他分手了。樱井还没把这个消息透露给大野。  
而他只为了能在这个人面前保持自己原来的样子苦苦挣扎着不把那些无法言说的情感表现出来，却又在大概大野一生也不会察觉到的角落里为他做着只有恋慕之人才做的事。  
一旦被察觉到，大概就永远也不可能再互相面对。  
却又不甘心自己的心情不被察觉，隐隐存着希望。  
明知道不可能的。却又没办法放弃。

29.  
大野基本上可以说是那种对未来没什么规划的人，走一步算一步，喜欢的事尽情去做必要的事努力去做讨厌的事能不做就不做，关于自己的家庭，也没怎么考虑过。  
家里出事前交过女朋友，分不清喜欢还是不喜欢，因为是被告白的那一方，只觉得在一起也没什么不好就顺势而为了。退学后为了生活奔波时这种事自然放下，后来也有看着顺眼甚至觉得非常在意的女孩，都是无疾而终。开始照顾松本后更是没办法把心思放到爱情上。  
有相熟的长辈跟他提起这件事，他推托说自己还年轻没什么可着急的，心里却一直想着就算找不到女朋友不也是能好好生活。  
毕竟不管怎么说松本还在他身边生活时要大野和人交往不太现实，即使差了7岁，大野也不过才是个23岁的年轻人，家里还有一个16岁血气方刚的松本，要把女朋友带回家都不现实，更别提结婚生子了。  
关于松本的未来大野倒是考虑过很多次，说到底两人也没什么血缘关系，松本长大成人以后大概是要离开他，虽然大野觉得即使养他一辈子也没什么，不过松本怎么看也不像是安于羽翼之下的人，到了有能力的时候八成是会选择自己独立生活。  
应该说到了都是中年的时候还是住在一起也太诡异了。  
大野也不求松本回报他什么，带这孩子几年从一开始就是他爱心爆棚一厢情愿自己给自己找事做，好在没把松本带坏，平平安安长大成为立派的大人，以后搬出去了也能偶尔想起来看看他，这样也就够了。  
至于怎样算是成为出色的大人，显然在大野智的词典里和成功的恋爱是分不开的。自从知道松本交往这回事，恨不得把自己那点可怜的恋爱经验都一字一句刻在他脑子里，有事没事问一句相处得怎么样，听到好消息时高兴得跟自己走了桃花运一样，还经常告诫松本好好对待人家可以带到家里来让他看看。

大野心里是欢心雀跃，松本却只觉得苦闷。

哪里有被暗恋对象鼓舞着交往更痛苦的事？

松本最开始和那女孩交往，也不过是因为刚刚意识到自己对大野的感情以为自己不过是相处时间久了对那种性格的人产生亲近感转移转移就好，交往以后才发现全然不同，明明眼前是女生羞涩的笑容，想着的却是大野露着虎牙的灿烂笑脸，明明吃着的是精心制作的便当，却暗自里和温暖的面包香气做着对比。午夜梦回，他反反覆覆梦见那天的场景，主角被替换成他和大野，甚至比起亲吻更进一步，惊醒时他看着一旁大野的睡脸，终于不得不认清自己的感情。  
再发展下去只会更加伤害交往的女生，松本第二天便提出分手。女生在他面前哭的不成样子，最终也没问出为什么。  
他心有愧疚，又不由自主想到如果有一天大野知道了他的心情会是怎样一番情景。  
拒绝？劝他放弃？表示理解并找心理医生给他治疗？或者更极端一点，痛骂他一顿，厌恶，逃离，一生也不会再见他一面？  
连想象都痛苦到极点。  
所以不论如何，至少在他还不能和大野平等对话，必须依赖大野生活的时候，他决不能把心情表现出来。

即使如此，在大野面前硬装出甜蜜交往的姿态也太难过。  
拖拖拉拉一个月，白色情人节那天，大野先把自己回礼的曲奇饼干递过去，看着松本拆封时问了句“你女朋友的给你了吗？”，松本才终于把“我们分手了”这句话说出口。

大野愣在原地。松本把包装拆完，抬头看看大野，对方的小心翼翼和抱歉都明晃晃写在脸上，看得松本又是心里一痛。  
也许是见他的表情有些变化，大野直接扑上来把松本的脸埋在自己肩窝里用手轻拍他后背，一如既往的对付小孩用的手段，松本却难以抑制地想哭。

他想着不要暴露不要暴露，却连别离开我这种软弱的话都一不小心说出了口。  
大野诱哄般连连点头轻轻说着好好我都知道的我不会离开你的。松本听着，酸痛洪水泛滥般淹没整颗心脏。  
你根本就什么都不明白。  
什么都不明白啊。

生活像是在浮冰上前滑行，速度极快的进程，稍不小心便是万劫不复。

30.  
松本的高中，运动会每两年一次，举行时还可以让家长入校参观甚至参与比赛项目。  
松本在得到消息以后就告诉了大野，以往惨痛经验早已让他明白在时讯速度上让樱井占先机是多么不明智的举动。  
当然他是没想到大野居然拖家带口把二宫和相叶也带了过来。  
之前学园祭时大野进过他们学校，樱井要带班，松本要参与比赛，大野就带着两人在校园里大致走了走，中午午休时，一群人聚在一起坐在学校绿地上吃便当。  
大野和松本的都是松本自己做的，相当考究的配菜。相叶忘了带东西吃这回事，从二宫和樱井那里抢饭，二宫本来食量小带的食物也少，抱怨了好几次，但还是分给相叶不少，樱井的便当则是买来的大份量，乐呵呵地吃着任相叶伸筷子拿东西吃。

他们已经在松本不知道的时候变得这么熟了。

这些大人们都在他触及不到的地方越走越远，本来对待松本时他们就有点看孩子的意思，现在却是一再让他体会到差距鸿沟。  
松本咬着筷子暗自纠结，心里烦躁着，还从大野的便当里拿了个鸡蛋卷。  
二宫尖嗓子喊起来：“都是一样的东西你干嘛要抢他的啊？大野桑你也说说他啊。”  
大野自顾自吃饭，没理他。  
没救了这个人。二宫翻个白眼觉决定不管他。

下午有家长和学生一起参加的两人三足赛跑，松本看着自己旁边站着的相叶和站在观众席里挥挥手加油的大野，不知从哪里开始吐嘈。  
好在最后成绩不错，跑了个第三名，樱井和同学们欢呼着欢迎他们回来。  
相叶刚打进班级内部没几分钟就把气氛炒起来，应援声比其他班级响了不止一点。大野把矿泉水递给松本，又拿毛巾给他擦汗，整个人身上都散发着“我家润君真厉害”的光环，旁边人走过时都忍不住回头看一看。  
松本从各种意义上都窘迫不已，自己拿过毛巾把大野推到一边：“你怎么不参加比赛？”  
大野眨眨眼：“相叶君跑的比我快啊。”  
“跑得慢又怎么了？”  
不是赢比较好吗？大野自己考虑着，眉毛拧起来用眼神向松本征询。  
虽然能得到好名次是不错，但不管以什么名义，松本还是希望能和大野站在一起，不过这也没办法向他解释，松本只能暗暗叹气，告诉大野接下来的项目他必须参加。

大野参加的是家长们个人比赛的障碍赛跑，站在起跑线上时，还很轻松愉快地在观众席里找到松本冲他笑着招手，看上去相当容易得到倒数成绩。  
樱井却很怀念地感慨着：“好久没看到大野桑的认真的样子了啊。”  
提那些他没参与过的往事，松本自然不爽，但又忍不住好奇，回头看樱井几眼让他往下说。  
“以前大野桑还是挺倔强的呢，虽然参加的尽是些羽毛球乒乓球之类没什么卖点的社团，该做的时候还是相当能做好的。”  
K歌也好跳舞也好画画也好全都很厉害啊那个时候可是虽然喜欢挖鼻孔但可被评为传说一样的存在啊平时一脸没干劲但是本番又特别帅气……  
松本受不了地回头继续看大野那边，樱井似乎在学生时代很仰慕大野，提起当年话匣子打开得简直让人心烦。  
而且说到兴头上一口一个“智君”，松本暗暗咂了下舌。  
虽然没有相叶快，但到底才是二十几岁，比普遍四十代的其他家长快得多，轻而易举抱回了第一名。  
大野还感慨万分：“说起来我学生时代还没有在运动会上拿到过第一来着。”  
这种第一和那种的不一样吧……松本小声嘀咕着，心里已经在盘算要把奖杯摆在家里哪个位置比较显眼。


	8. Chapter 8

31.  
盛夏的时候，学校通知要举行修学旅行，学生们全都是欢欣鼓舞的样子，课上课下都在讨论着旅行事宜，樱井也管不住他们，为这事头疼的时候，在和大野出去喝酒时抱怨般和他说了。  
“修学旅行啊……我也没去过来着。”大野晃着酒杯回忆着，“那之前就退学了。”  
樱井说道：“也没什么好玩的，不过就是参观名胜买买土产晚上打打UNO而已。这帮孩子倒是挺期待的。”  
大野又啜了口酒，没接话。  
松本之前也和他提过，但完全是不想去的态度，似乎是觉得浪费钱。  
他倒觉得不想让松本的校园生活有什么缺憾，结果两人因为这么无聊的事吵了一架，最后谁也没妥协，就这么僵持着事态残留下来。

想到这个大野也头疼起来，松本的性子最近越发傲气，不管说什么，只要不合他心意就全然不听，骄傲得像只花孔雀。大野都快管不住他，甚至有时候还要被他反过来欺负。一天到晚念叨着什么“我要出去打工挣钱”，连学校也不想去。  
大野好说歹说软硬兼施让他好好上课，却没法把他的打工念头压下去，还被他翻脸说“我能赚钱补贴家用不是很好吗为什么总是把我当小孩子看”。  
他也说不清为什么不想让松本出去，在他看来松本的确就是个孩子，虽然总有一天要离开他，但在那之前只要大野还能把他护在自己范围内就必定要保护他。

他毕竟不是松本真正的父亲，也没有人提醒他在孩子的教育方向上每一步该怎么走。他只是凭着护雏心理一昧守着曾经那个哭红双眼不敢一个人入睡的润君，而现在这个急于独立的松本自然而然就要和他发生矛盾。  
不过对待大野以外的人松本还是很有礼貌，甚至因为他急于成长以至于行事风格渐渐极为认真到了克己的地步，被同学暗地里起了个Mr.Perfect的称号。

32.  
修学旅行松本没参加，在家里窝着写了三天作业。  
吵架事件最后以松本和大野约定在他毕业后两个人一起去旅行作为结尾，结果又在旅行地点上起了分歧。  
大野坚持己见：“反正都是要补修学旅行的空档，去京都不好吗？”  
松本也毫不妥协：“冬天当然要去温泉，那些建筑物什么时候看不一样？”  
“我想看金阁寺啦温泉哪年去不都行但是只有修学旅行才能看见的金阁寺是独一无二的！”  
“本来也就只是补空档哪有冬天的修学旅行这可是我们两个第一次一起出去为什么非要和修学旅行扯上关系！”  
——总之就是在各种各样意味不明的点上纠结的两个人，最后还是谁也没说服谁，反正距离松本毕业还有一年多，这事也就被暂且放下。  
不过后来在松本知道了大野实际上是因为对温泉苦手才坚决不去之后，这件事基本上也就被决定下结局了。  
大野从很久以前就拗不过松本了。

当然这都是之后的话题，现在的松本正在为了一件事深刻地烦恼着。  
“呐呐，大野桑，我今天这件衣服你看怎么样？”  
——怎样都好吧总之你先把胳膊从他面前柜台上放下来衣领那么低是要先把给谁看。  
“挺适合你的啊，很有气质。”  
——适合个鬼啦你也读点气氛她哪里有一丁点气质可言啊。  
“真的吗？啊啊啊好高兴！大野桑真是好温柔啊！”  
——他本来就不会说难听话吧你也认清点现实好不好。

松本捧着本保持着翻来第一页状态半个多小时的书，表面面无表情实际暗地里把那个正说着话的女人以及迟钝得跟块木头差不多的大野一起抨击了一百遍。  
前来看热闹的二宫和相叶都挤在他旁边边听那两人对话边憋笑得十分痛苦。  
——什么啊那个对话？  
——看也知道那姑娘哪里不对劲看上咱们大叔了呗。  
——我看他们两个倒挺适合的一个说不到点子上一个看不到点子上。  
——他又没这个意思你们别乱说了行不行。  
二宫抬头看看说完话的松本：“你怎么就知道他没这意思。”  
松本一口气梗在喉咙里无话可说，表情依旧保持着高冷从鼻子里哼了一声扭头继续盯着手里的书。  
他当然不知道大野到底有没有这个意思，但怎么想他也不会觉得那个女人适合大野，应该说大野天生就好像带着比起成为恋爱对象更适合用以激起母性本能的气场，不过按照樱井的说法，在大野个性比较激烈的时期是要另当别论。  
以前某段时期大野偶尔也会爆发出肉食系的气场，在打工不顺心的时候会叼根烟坐到窗边沉默着吐烟圈，眉眼隐约透着锋锐，连轻弹烟灰的指尖都能点出些成年人特有的冷淡沧桑。  
可也只是偶尔而已。大部分时间他就是一个普普通通没气势的青年。  
但现在，那个不论从哪个角度看都不过是个普通没气势的青年，好像完全接收不到正和他说话的女人全身上下散发着的“请和我交往”粉红气场，连旁人看了都不禁想问那女生到底看上他哪里。

这边厢的讨论已经上升到了赌女生要什么时候告白的高度，松本听不下去，站起身向大野走去，面上摆出很温和的笑容：“大野桑，今天晚上你想吃什么？”  
大野回道：“随便什么都好啊，昨天你不是说想吃意面来着。”  
“那就做意面，你洗碗。”  
大野有点困惑地抬高眉毛：“好……但这才中午，为什么突然就要说这个？”  
“刚好想起来而已。”松本轻描淡写说着，扭头微笑对搞不懂现状的女生解释：“我们在同居。”  
女生的表情变化得很微妙，松本又继续说道：“啊，请不要误会，只是我在受大野桑照顾而已。对了，如果要选蛋糕的话我比较推荐这款，奶油慕斯的味道很柔和。”

松本本来就是相貌极其吸引人的类型，温和地微笑着，还很贴心地做着建议的样子，没有几个人能抵挡的住。女生微微红着脸点点头。大野从柜台里拿出蛋糕，松本接过去帮女生端到店里的桌子上，又是拉开椅子又是帮着切开蛋糕，女生完全是正中红心的样子，拉着松本聊了半天，最后还意犹未尽地交换了电话号码才依依不舍离开。  
二宫和相叶都是一脸敬仰地看着做完一切平淡地回到座位上继续看书的松本，只差没给他夹道鼓掌致敬。  
大野还是没察觉到到底发生了什么一样，哼着歌翻着画册。

33.  
松本回家的时间越来越晚了，问他时也只说社团活动结束后去同学家玩。  
于是在大野生日时他毫不意外地看着松本掏出一套看起来就很贵的全新画具。  
“要打工也跟我说一声啊……”大野轻声说道，很快收起有些寂寞的神情，笑着说了谢谢。  
松本也没因为被说穿觉得不好意思：“说了你不是还要反对。”  
那是之前啦。大野说，然后想起什么似的笑容扩大几分：“诶那零花钱以后不给你了！”  
松本说道：“这几个月我也没怎么要过吧。”点点头，就算同意了大野的要求。

生日也就算了，大野捧着在圣诞节收到的礼物，满是困惑地抬起视线问松本这是怎么回事。  
前几年他们一起庆祝的，都是圣诞节前一天的相叶生日，25日正式节日这天反而是普通度过的，今年松本却突然在进家门时扔过来一个包装很精美的礼品盒，大野一时间没反应过来。  
礼物是条金属制项链，图案是个“s”，单看设计是大野喜欢的款式，但他还是搞不懂为什么松本要送他这个。  
松本被探询的视线盯得浑身不自在：“就是送你的，有什么不满就说。”  
“不，没什么不满的，但是为什么要今天送我这个……？”  
“想送就送了，在街上看见觉得你会喜欢就买了，我打工赚的钱觉得多了就想花了，怎么了？”  
怎么了三个字从他口里出来听着就像“你敢再质问看看”，大野莫名就感觉矮了一头，小声嘟囔着“没怎么啦”，乖乖把项链取出来戴好，进卫生间照照镜子，自己也觉得很满意，就这么接受了。  
然后他又想起来：“对了，我没有回礼给你啊。”  
没有就算了，松本本来想这么说，看着大野困扰的表情，又冒出了别的玩笑念头。  
他笑了笑，也不知跟谁学来的盘算些什么似的阴险表情：“欸——我还很期待交换礼物来着的，为什么大野桑没准备礼物呢？”  
大野眉毛都纠在一起：“我又不知道你要送我这个……那要不还给你？”  
松本叹口气：“算了，你过来一下。”  
大野懵懵懂懂走过去，被松本突然捧住脸在额头上亲了一下。  
“就当作回礼了。”松本笑得很开心的样子。   
大野一时间有点混乱，措手不及地按着被亲的位置，想说什么也不知从何说起，只是耳朵红红地咬着下唇。  
明明前几年这还是用来当作礼物的招数怎么突然就变成回报的一方了？

34.  
松本再回到学校里时就已经是高三的学生了，毕业后意向表填的是就业，班级里一半以上学生要升学，三方会谈时大野和樱井仅仅交换了一下意见，都没有反对松本不上大学的意思。  
打工挣的钱一半被松本用来填补家用，一半花在衣饰上，头发隔几周就换个造型，左右手各戴两个戒指，每当大野看着松本用戴着硕大戒指的手把蔬菜切成细致形状时总有种说不出的别扭，慢慢也就适应了。原本家里关于发型那些不成文的规矩现在也真正成了空文。  
松本对学业本来就不太上心，部活因为他是高三也被告知可以少参加，就把剩余的时间用在打工和找工作上，他打工的地点不告诉大野，有一些普通的是快餐店便利店的零工，有的是当家庭教师帮父母带小孩子，再隐晦一点的，是在他第一次被同学带去的那家夜店里当服务员。

脸长得好，做事手脚麻利，看起来高傲实际上体贴又温柔。话要是说的难听点，尽管只是个服务生，松本却比店里喜欢站墙角等人肉体交易的娇媚女子更受欢迎。不论男女，只要熟客都知道有这么个存在，甚至有客人一而再再而三要松本帮忙订单，只为多看他一眼。  
好在夜店名声虽不好，对员工的人身安全还有些保障，工资也给的比别的地方高出许多，松本就一直在这家店里工作。  
不过保障安全是一方面，语言上的攻击可没人管得了，男性客人有不少看他不顺眼羞辱几句，女性客人走极端的三天两头把包养挂在嘴边，全被他无视，有普通的赞美或是想在工作以外的地方认识的话题，他也都含糊字眼混过去。  
还有一些，是客人看上松本的能力想让他去自己会社工作的，有平面模特，牛郎甚至是成人片主演，松本都是去看看情况就推辞。直到有一天，前辈问了他一句：“你对正经的会社社员有没有兴趣？”  
也说不上有没有兴趣，反正他也没想过到底要做什么工作，去前辈推荐的会社看了看，销售员的职位正缺人，知道他高中还没毕业，一脸为难地告诉他只能先签个契约合同再根据实绩看能不能成为正式员工。  
松本也没多想，看看工资和合同，笔一挥签下名字。  
正是他刚结束考试要放假的时候，公司发给他职业培训时间和培训用手册，他就呆在家里自己一页页翻看翻来覆去背诵。

大野向来都是比较喜欢沉浸在自己世界里做自己喜欢的事，比起一群人更喜欢自己一个人，心里有什么事也不愿意跟别人说，因此难得有大野主动亲近松本的时候。  
不过也很少会有他完全不接近的时候。  
松本几乎濒临爆发边缘，明明是暑假，他天天呆在家里就是看书，虽然也是为了工作，还是闲得发慌，大野回家后还完全不理他，甚至摆出很困扰的样子问他能不能暂时去相叶家里住。  
出去住就出去住，谁怕谁。  
松本赌着气收拾好行李，大野又一副软软笑着表情又是抱住他直蹭又是用甜的能滴下糖稀的声音向他道歉。松本好容易消了气，大野却又恢复到不理人的状态。

时间变得很难熬，白天松本出去打工，晚上吃完饭大野就回到房间里，松本在桌旁背书，到了夜里回房间时大野已经睡下。吃饭时也没什么交流。  
家里明明有两个人在一起生活，却过得像陌生人互不干涉，松本心里憋闷，也不主动和大野说话。

一个月过去，松本要去接受培训考试的那天，大野早上走的很早，家里只剩他一人。  
松本也没心思想太多，匆匆吃过早饭，赶去考场。

考试无事结束，成绩要在一周后寄回来。  
松本回到家，说着“我回来了”也没人回应。他连灯都没有开，把自己扔进床铺里，脑袋里昏昏沉沉思量着大野是不是已经不想再管他。  
他以后的出路大概已经确定下来，需要依靠大野的事情越来越少，迟早也要搬出去自己独立，渐渐关系疏远也是正常——大野应该是考虑过这些的。  
可是对于松本来说，即使他渴望独当一面成为能与大野平起平坐的大人，也不代表他想和大野分开，能否表露心情倒在其次，至少他想要站在大野身边。  
但如果被这样明确表示疏离，他也做不到上赶着去黏着大野，只能自己暗自吞苦水，结果变成这样一副凄惨模样。  
真是先喜欢上的就先输了啊。他把叹息埋进床单里。

就这样自己躺到晚上，有钥匙转动门锁的声音传来，大野推开门，在门口就喊起来：“松润你在家吧？出来帮我接一下东西。”  
情绪还保持在低落状态的松本完全不想理他，在床上翻了个身，又翻个身，咂了下舌，还是跳起来走出去。

房子里没有灯光，昏暗着看不真切。他皱眉刚想摸到开关旁边把灯打开，就听见一阵拉炮礼花声，彩带被投进空气里又落到他头上，间杂着一群人的笑声。  
一下子灯火通明。  
松本愣在原地。二宫把蛋糕抬到桌子上，相叶和大野举着花炮看着他直笑，樱井慌慌张张把鞋子脱掉走进房间，手里拎着几个礼品盒。  
8月30号他生日，这段时间太忙碌加上大野冷淡的态度，他本以为要平平常常度过甚至都快要忘记这回事。  
他回过神来，掩饰着胸中情绪笑着走过去。

因为是松润高中生活最后一个生日，所以想给你一个特大惊喜——大野是这么解释的。  
事实上，当他从床底下搬出一幅巨大的松本的肖像画时，不管他到底是怎么想的，松本只想不顾后果把他紧紧抱在怀里。  
最终也仅仅是点到为止的拥抱，一秒钟过去立刻分开。  
画的非常精细，画里的人露出一口有点参差不齐的牙笑得犹如盛夏的阳光，发型和衣服倒是他现在的样子，似乎是把过去和现在的松本结合在一起。  
他都快忘记自己还有那样无忧无虑笑容的时候了。  
可是这个人还记得，甚至要添加到画里为他做最后的纪念。  
他看着画中的自己，眼角微微湿润，擦干净以后告诉自己这是最后一次为了大野流泪。


	9. Chapter 9

35.  
考试成绩最终寄到家里，意料之内的合格。  
学校出席天数还没满，松本只能白天上课放学后去公司实习，销售员不过是最底层的小员工，有什么要上门面对客户投诉的工作全是他们打头阵，最看重的是随机应变能力和口才，好在松本适应能力强，之前在打工时处理客人不满情绪也有不少经验，很快被送出去自己应对客户。  
不管能力如何，他到底还是个锋芒毕露却羽翼未丰的高中生，处理投诉也和应付普通的言语纠缠不同，他接连碰了几个钉子，被客人骂的无法还嘴，想解释也不得章法，最后只能灰头土脸回公司报告败绩。  
回到家里，他身心俱疲，也不想管家务，大野什么也没问，自己接手，只告诉松本有什么想跟他谈的就尽管说。  
松本原本就没指望大野会安慰他，摇摇头把自己埋进被子里隔绝白炽灯光和大野的视线。

直到他领到高中毕业证书，情况也没什么变化。

改变的只有松本自己。

也许是有了走上社会的自觉，原本锋利的少年收起满身彰显个性的装备，换上西装皮鞋，遣词造句处处透着内敛谨慎。  
他还没办法做到完全令投诉的客人每一个都得到满意答复，但至少依旧表示无法妥协的客人越来越少。  
他渐渐把自己磨刻成更适应社会的形状，大野却看着这样的松本心里发疼。

36.  
新年放假，两人按照之前约好的出去旅行，本来大野还是不想去温泉，但想到松本正是辛苦打拼的时候，也就妥协下来。  
温泉旅馆并没有几个客人，他们选了间能看见日出的房间，吃过晚饭，松本就把大野拉去泡温泉。  
大野会同意泡温泉一半是因为想让松本放松，一半则是因为他觉得自己也可以不进温泉所以也没什么好担心，结果松本二话不说把他拉进换衣间，摆明态度就是要反抗就直接由他来帮自己换衣服，想跑也没法跑。  
他嘟囔着泡个温泉干嘛要搞得好像刑讯逼供，还是乖乖脱了衣服，围着毛巾走到温泉旁边，他又看着上方凝着牛奶般雾气的水池开始犹豫。  
松本也觉得无奈了：“你来都来了衣服也脱了就直接进来啊，有这么恐怖么？”  
大野想想也是，他也很长时间没泡过温泉了，说不定之前的毛病也没了，壮着胆子把脚伸进水里，紧接着猛地窜出来，脚趾都被抻开：“好烫！”  
“……”明明就是普通温泉水温，松本干脆站起来走到池边，一把抓住大野把他直接拉下水。  
大野边叫唤着好烫边拼命扑腾挣扎，慢慢适应了水温也就安静下来，自己窝在温泉边上角落一言不发。  
整个温泉就他们两个人，松本默默望着远处被白雪覆盖的累累黑石林树，空气静静流淌，说不出的放松惬意。  
突然就有“扑通”一声，松本微皱眉眯起眼一看，吓了一跳，大野脑袋砸在石头上，脸色通红，完全是温泉泡晕的样子。

这才进来五分钟不到吧？怎么这么快？

松本也顾不得许多，走过去拍拍大野的脸，没什么反应，连忙把他抱出去休息。  
用扇子扇了会儿风以后大野慢慢睁开眼睛，嗓音沙哑又粘腻：“……松润？”  
“嗯，我在。大野桑感觉怎么样？”  
“头晕……果然还是没好啊……”  
松本之前想带大野来温泉就是因为听说他对温泉苦手觉得好奇，但也没想到会弱到这个地步，见他恢复意识，也不再让他做什么，就这么休息了一会儿，等大野勉强能换上浴衣，就回房间睡觉。

第二天大野睁开眼睛时，就看见松本正盯着他不知道在想什么，睫毛在晨光中泼洒下一片浅淡的投影。  
“……？”他刚睡醒还有些迷糊，半睁着眼眨巴几下，在枕头上磨蹭一会儿，又想往被子里钻。  
松本声音里含着笑意：“还睡？都快中午了。”  
大野眼皮打架：“好不容易能好好休息一下……干脆睡个三天三夜算了……”  
松本叹口气，也没吵他，自己爬起来轻手轻脚穿好衣服拉开纸门走出去。

等大野再睡醒，已经是下午两点多了，松本捧着本不知从哪来的书，发现他睡醒，走过去问他：“起来吗？”  
大野揉揉眼睛看看天色：“几点了？”  
“快两点半了，你再睡这一天也就过去了。”  
大野翻了个身，懒洋洋爬出来，抓抓睡得乱翘的头发，仰脸看松本：“饿了……松润，有没有什么吃的？”  
松本没忍住，笑出声来：“一起来就要吃饭啊你……中午的寿司我给你留着呢，过来吧。”  
大野也没觉得有什么不妥，心安理得头没梳脸没洗坐到桌子旁开吃。  
松本看不下去，帮他把被褥叠起来收进壁橱里，又帮他整了整头发和衣服，等他吃饱后再把他赶去洗漱。

在旅馆磨磨蹭蹭呆到晚上，他们出去到街上晃荡，这地方不算什么繁华地带，人也不多，好在不管在哪看准时机专门在节日里打特价的店都有不少。  
他们出来只为了放松，也没什么看得上眼或是需要的东西，逛到灯火几尽，大野手里抱着袋牛角面包，松本手上多了条黑色绳链，也算是逛的尽兴。  
新年第二天，他们又跑出去，这次各买了个手机，同样款式颜色不同，大野笑话松本的紫色骚包又张扬，居然还很适合他，松本盯着大野手里与自己的合起来像极情侣款的蓝色机型，嘴唇一抿，没反驳什么。  
各自手机里存的第一个号码都是对方。松本甚至想着要不就把这两个手机收藏起来再去买一对。

37.  
年假很快就结束了，松本回到工作岗位，几个月过去，应对工作越发熟练，甚至可以向客人提出建议帮助他们得到更好服务，有客人再来会社接受服务时，也会提起有这么个销售员。  
实习生的名号变成了普通员工，契约合同也变成正式雇佣。公司正因为总部下令部分员工调职缺少人手，有上司见他还算有能力，便破格把他从挨家挨户跑的小销售员提到坐办公室的员工，刚刚上任的新人，与其说是在工作不如说只是比打扫卫生的高一点的打杂，每天被不熟悉的工作搞得头昏脑胀，还要帮前辈打印统计咨询跑腿之类的活计，稍微晚一点交任务就会被骂，工资也少的可怜，还不如他当时天天到处打工赚的多。  
大野知道了情况，也只能说出“总会过去的”这类形式上的安慰，不过是令双方都倍感空虚的瞎话，松本只当耳边风听过就算，该做的总是要他自己去努力。  
就这样糊里糊涂过了一年，工作适应下来，也不再有人把他当新人看，有前辈不愿意接的麻烦客户，全交给他处理，最后七八成也能有点业绩。

会社在日本建立分公司成立满三十周年，要举办宴会和招待会。走廊里张贴海报，领导也几次三番强调，因为是要对外发布，当天必须正装准时到场。  
这些不过都是上层的事，松本他们这些小职员只用当一次自助餐吃好玩好就行，连呆的楼层都不一样。他们部门就图个热闹，甚至可以把家属带去。  
松本想着让大野去看看，到了那天把大野带到酒店二楼，找到自己部门的人，让大野自己随便转悠，松本就远远看着他。

平日松本只穿着浅色普通西装，戴着红框眼镜，埋头在文件里，今天则特意换了件黑色高级点的西服，发型也特意打理过，在一群长相平凡的员工里显得特别突出，同部门的女职员看见他都要多打量几眼。在大厅里的发表会结束后，有穿着高贵的妇人或是西装革履的中年男人到二楼员工餐厅来看，偶尔就会有人特地走过来和松本说上几句话。  
大野走过来站到松本旁边点点他肩膀：“松润，你太引人注目了吧。”  
松本几不可察地点头微笑，本来像这样的时候就该尽量吸引注意力，能引起上司赏识甚至只是混个脸熟都是好的，他只是把自己的武器最大化而已。  
大野见他也没有解释的意思，困惑地扭了下头，然后被人从身后拍了后背：“这位先生，是和松本君认识吗？”  
他回过头，是一个头发有点秃的中年男人，皮肤沟壑深深，眼中却潜藏着精光，看上去就像是公司高级领导干部之类的存在，大野一时间找不到言语：“啊，不，…那个，我……”  
他思考回路刚运转到处理“松本正是需要赏识的时候”→“如果对上司失礼就会变成相当不得了的事态”→“自己怎么看也仅仅是个普通人大概对他没什么帮助”这一步，松本就走上前微笑着把大野拉到身后对那人说道：“是我家人，说是想来看看我们会社这次盛会，结果真的来了以后反而被吓到了，失礼之处还请多多包涵。”  
大野一下子被拉着胳膊拽到后面，还没反应过来是怎么回事，愣愣的看着松本和那人说笑着走远，不自觉咬紧了下唇。

宴会进行到最后，不少人还要去续摊。  
松本还差几个月才到20岁，没法陪着去，送走几个熟人以后，回头看看大野，才发现他不知受了什么刺激，举着高脚杯一个劲灌红酒。  
他想劝大野别喝了，他却听不进去，抢他酒杯，他就自己再去找酒喝，想把他拉回家，又担心大庭广众之下留下不好影响。好在大野酒品不错，除了眼神涣散手脚发软面皮潮红以外没什么变化。松本等到人已经走得差不多，服务员都开始打扫卫生时，抱着大野的肩膀把他踉踉跄跄拉出酒店，叫了辆出租车回家。  
进了家门，大野挣脱开松本，自己半跌半爬往卫生间走。松本不明白他为什么非要把自己推开，把他从地上架起来，大野又开始挣扎，嘴里含糊不清说着些什么。  
喝醉的人力气也没有个控制，松本觉得自己的腹部被手肘狠狠顶了几下，衣服也摩擦得皮肤发疼，还是不敢松手，怕大野失去依靠直接摔到地上，两个人一起跌跌撞撞进了卫生间。  
大野趴到洗脸台上干呕，松本拍着他后背，看大野慢慢平静下来，便帮他洗了洗脸，扶他进房间换了身衣服，再把他抱到床上。

大野大概是有所感应，放松下来，嘟囔着什么钻进被子里，眼皮微微张合，倦了的样子。  
松本这才松了口气，换下一身酒味的衣服，洗漱完又回到房间，坐在床边，大野竟然还没睡，看着松本发愣，还把一只手伸出被子扯住松本的衣袖。  
松本声音温柔：“怎么了？”  
大野就这么无言地盯着他，睫毛闪烁间竟有水雾生成。  
“润君……是不是…不是我会好一些……”  
松本眉头一皱，没听懂大野在说什么。  
“如果不是我……也许你能过上…………更好的生活，难过时也能说出更有用的安慰……就连你的工作，我也……帮不上忙……甚至还要你照顾我……呐……当初……如果不是我……会不会更好些呢？”  
大野明明是在醉着的，却还是断断续续把这段话说完了，松本听着他哭腔的一字一句，心里一点点纠起来，凝结成最疼痛又深刻的形状。

也许正像大野说的那样，如果那天大野没有选择领养松本，也还是会有能接纳松本的地方。那些长辈尽管不想管他，也不至于要让他在还有一群亲属的情况下去住孤儿院，或许他就能在更富裕的人家生活，和大野智的人生再无交集，也不会因为对照顾了自己多年的年上男性产生爱情而把自己一再伤害地体无完肤。  
可是对于存在于此刻的松本润而言，现在的他就是在经历过那些伤痛和喜悦后成为此刻的姿态，那些可能性没有任何意义，他也不曾为过去感到后悔，更不会否定现在的自己。  
他慢慢握紧大野的手，直到感觉关节发疼也没有松开，想把自己的心情告诉大野，又觉得这段时间练出的口才竟全然不够用，言语在口里转了几圈找不到最合适的脱离方式，最终仅仅是隔着被子拥住大野，像从前大野对他那样一点点拍着后背安抚他，很轻又很郑重地一字一句念：“你给我的就是最好的，别的谁我也不要。”  
一个大野智就足够他付出全部身心，哪里还需要别的人来占据他心神。

38.  
宴会上松本的主动出击似乎博得许多人好感，工作也越发顺利，上司让他换了身行头，收拾整齐，做接待工作。  
这种活只要笑容得体语言表达适当就能得到不少印象分，松本在新工作岗位上呆了三个月不到，混得风生水起，公司里大大小小地方都露过脸。  
又过了段时间，他被调到物流部部长手下做事，才算是真正在公司站稳脚跟。  
工作顺风顺水，他潜藏的自信锋芒也渐渐表露出来，以至于周围人的评价也有所变化。  
有人说这么有朝气的年轻人将来一定能成事，有人说他太过年轻不懂养精蓄锐迟早有一天自取灭亡。有人说他做事认真踏实严于律己，有人说这么一个太过认真的人放在团队里会让其他人感到压力。  
众说纷纭，至于二宫和也，他只想对松本说：你小子给我收敛一点！  
本来他就觉得大野和松本这两个的相处模式从一开始就太奇怪，大野宠松本宠得不行，松本不过于依赖大野但也无法离开他，到了今天这一步，松本某些心思根本都藏不住，似乎也不在乎外人眼光，看向大野的目光炽热专注到旁人看了都忍不住脸红，也就大野这个迟钝的人感觉不到。  
若只是注视也就算了，凡是大野工作以外出现在外人面前的场合，松本几乎都要到场，明明是酒会，他一个未成年总要来凑热闹，座位必然要挨在大野旁边把旁人隔开，吃东西要像在家里一样夹菜给他，有想跟大野勾肩搭背的就瞪视他到自己放弃为止，一场酒会下来他们两个的区域是气氛最微妙的。  
大野没察觉到松本心情，松本看上去也不像要表明态度的样子，他们旁人也不好劝，毕竟两人多年关系摆在那，就算要松本放弃，还是不能让他们断绝联系，告诉大野更是不可能，谁也不知道大野到底会在知道这事以后做出什么。  
仅仅旁观就觉得太过扭曲了。

 

松本知道自己渐渐藏不住心思，他也不在乎，反正大野不会察觉，正好还可以把那些企图靠近的人隔离开。比起他人眼光，他现在更在乎的是即将到来的二十岁生日。  
二十岁在日本不仅代表着年龄，更是成人的象征，到了这个年纪，他才终于可以合法地饮酒吸烟甚至做爱，才真正算是可以为自己一切行为负责的成年人。  
生日那天，他和一群人庆祝完，酒足饭饱人都走光以后，他告诉大野自己想出去住。  
大野当时正吃着蛋糕上剩下的草莓，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊抬起头看他，半天没说话。

松本又重复一遍：“大野桑，我想一个人出去住。”  
其实他很想让大野开口阻拦他说还可以继续在这个家里生活下去，可是毕竟已经是该独立生活的时候，再在大野家里耗着，也不过是让他亏欠得更多而已，迟早也是要出来，不如尽早提出。  
大野沉默了一会儿，微微低下头，刘海挡住眼睛，语调一如往常平淡：“嗯，我知道了。”  
他表面太过淡然，仿佛这件事对他未造成任何影响，仅仅当作“明天早饭我不在家吃”一般接受了。  
松本呼吸一滞，也装作若无其事的样子说着“那就这样”转身离开了。

说是要出去住，他其实也还没开始找房子，等到成人礼的时候，穿上西装皮鞋到神社，和同样年纪的一群男男女女接受了成人礼，晚上抱了一袋子啤酒回家。  
大野看见他把酒罐子一个个拿出来放到桌子上，笑眯眯凑过去拿起一瓶打开，松本也打开一罐，碰了下杯以后喝了一口酒，吞的很快，没尝出什么味道，又咕咚咕咚灌下好几口，很快把空易拉罐放到一边。  
大野说道：“喝的慢一点也没关系吧，第一次喝很容易醉的。”  
松本没怎么听进去，他像是喝酒很容易上脸的类型，白皙皮肤上明显透着红晕，一言不发地又拉开一罐啤酒。  
大野叹口气，成人礼这天晚上总有人因为终于等到这一天玩疯得忘乎所以，他当年是正处在为生活所困的时期，并没有特别庆祝什么，所以现在他也不想拦着松本，好歹也是记录成长的一页。  
他们俩彼此沉默着坐了两个多小时，松本突然开口说了话：“大野桑的家人，是怎样的人呢？”  
大野不像松本喝的那么多，只是说话有点不利索：“嘛……都很温柔的，……不管我多晚妈妈回家都会开着灯等我，还会帮我买衣服……”  
“……是吗，那自己未来的家人呢？没有考虑过吗？”  
“不怎么想这些呢……我比较喜欢不被束缚嘛，以后的家人什么的…没想过啊，再说，现在松润不是在吗？”  
他说完，自己ふふ地笑出声，松本却完全没在笑，眼神锐利得不像喝醉的人：“可是，你也并没有那么重视我吧。”  
大野愣住：“……什么？”  
松本死死盯住大野，咄咄逼人追问着：“就像我说要搬走的时候，你不也还是很平常的接受了吗？如果真的把我看做家人那样重要的存在，根本就不应该一点表示都没有吧。”  
大野想说什么，却被松本的气势压得全然开不了口。  
就连视线都承接不住对方情绪地转开了。  
“明明就一起生活了这么长时间，即使客套话也好……但是一句挽留都没有吧。”  
大野嗫嚅着道：“对不起，我……”

他瞪大双眼。  
被狠狠地亲吻了。  
嘴唇相贴，被几乎是要让彼此融合般力道扣住后脑勺压向对方，因为还在说话，嘴还是张开的，被舌头伸入缠住自己的在口腔里翻搅，空气都被掠夺了一般呼吸困难。  
“唔——你、你干什么？”  
他回过神来奋力推开松本，几乎是吼出来的语气质问他。  
却被松本眼中浓烈得仿佛要流淌下来的悲伤顷刻压迫得连声音都发不出来。  
“喜欢你……”

 

“我一直，一直都喜欢你啊，大野智。”


	10. Chapter 10

39.  
松本正处于喝醉的状态，并不特别清楚自己在做什么。  
但他知道这是他一直都想做的事。  
大野的确太宠着他了。  
他给了松本他几乎能奉献的一切。他给了他温暖，给了他陪伴，给了他黑暗中的依靠，给了他光亮中的方向，给了他最灿烂的岁月，给了他最重要的成长。  
于是他习惯于这种宠溺并开始向大野索求更多，甚至是大野本应该给予松本以外的人的最重要的情感。  
大野成了他生命中无可替代的一部分，但等式两边并不对等。而松本绝不容许“我爱你你却不爱我”这种愚蠢的事情发生在自己身上。  
如果你不知道我的感情，我就把心一点点剖开摆在你面前。如果你无法给我同等的回报，我就把你的感情搅得稀烂再从里面找出我需要的那个自己夺过来。  
胡搅蛮缠死缠烂打，本应该是他最不齿的手段，但在大野智面前这些坚持一点意义都没有。  
就像是小孩子哭闹着要父母买玩具一样，而松本是被大野总是妥协的态度一点点蚕食神经最后变得贪得无厌的。  
从一开始就分不清谁对谁错了。

大野徒劳地在地板上挣扎着。  
他上衣被扯开胡乱拨到身后，腰带绑在手腕上禁锢住一切反抗，赤裸的胸腹上颜色红红紫紫一片斑驳吻痕甚至齿印。  
他根本不明白为什么会变成这样，就在十几分钟前，松本还和他坐在桌边气氛还算融洽地喝着酒，现在却变成一副再糟糕不过的图景。  
松本紧紧抓住他的腿向两边大张开，裤子被扔到一边，内裤挂在脚踝，袜子还留在脚上，而始作俑者正亲吻着他的性器。大野只觉得从没有如此羞耻过，拼命扭动腰想逃离，也只是让松本更加用力地压住他而已。  
“呜…不要……！”  
被含住的时候大野倒吸口冷气，忍不住吐出软弱的呻吟。  
即使精神上再怎么抗拒，身体上的快感也很快侵袭上来。大野在和女性交往的时候也没被口交过，虽然现在有固定的自我疏解，也这么多年没有恋爱对象，性爱的感觉都要忘记。  
紧紧包裹着他的口腔柔软温热，不自觉地就会往更糟糕的地方联想，大野察觉到时，心里对自己恼恨，不管松本做了什么也是自己带大的，怎么说也不该有那种旖念。  
可实在太舒服，松本活动着舌头舔舐着经络时大野浑身都在颤，却死死咬着下唇不发出一点声音，手腕也断断续续挣扎着妄想逃开。  
大概是心理作用，器官高涨着颤抖渗出透明液体，却始终不肯爆发。松本把他吐出来，擦擦嘴站起身走远，大野压抑着喘息狼狈不堪躺在地板上，眯起汗湿的双眼想看清松本的动作。  
打开冰箱，拿出了个碟子，又走回来。  
是前几天生日时剩下的蛋糕。  
松本压在他身上拿着蛋糕咬了一口，头低下来想接吻，大野不住摆动着头死死侧过脸想避开，被钳住下巴掰过脸强硬吻上来。  
大野咬着口腔里面的肉不敢张开嘴，松本却狠狠掐了他乳尖一下，在他的痛呼声里舌尖卷着奶油长驱直入，呼吸间全是香甜的味道，在嘴里搅动时，喂食般递到喉咙深处，化在唾液里咽进腹中。  
呼吸跟不上节奏，大野呛住，难受地咳嗽几声，白色的唾液沿着嘴角流淌出来。  
松本还不肯放过他，亲吻持续着，手指在蛋糕上抓了一块奶油，压进他体内。  
大野几乎要哭出来，那是他为了松本生日做的蛋糕，现在却被当作润滑放进他身体里供松本的手指方便进出，以便他接下来的侵犯。  
喝醉的男人眼睛都是红的，手上的力气也不知道放轻，一下子伸进三支手指在他体内胡乱搅弄，甚至用上指甲在内壁抠挖，大野难受得腰部直颤，呜咽一声射了出来。

被进入的时候大野还是掉了眼泪，分不清是疼的还是心情难过的。  
松本压在他身上喘息着，埋在他体内的器官压迫十足，像抵到内脏，大野痛苦又茫然地泪眼朦胧看着他，想着快点结束吧只要过去就好了。  
“智……”  
突然被叫了名字，然后是拥抱和温柔的接吻。  
仿佛情人一样的对待方式。  
大野被亲着，恍惚间又开始挣扎，他下意识排斥松本的变化，不管是饱含爱欲地叫他名字还是被温柔地对待，都是一旦沉迷就会万劫不复的陷阱，大野宁肯松本只顾自己发泄，也好以受害者姿态重新面对他。  
松本如他所愿地又紧紧扣住他的腿和腰开始动作，怕他逃离一般快速又凶狠地顶弄着，大野被撞击得整个人都不断向后移动，除了摇着头哭泣喘息再做不到其他。  
“啊……！啊，不……”  
松本低喃着他的名字含住他耳朵啃咬，一只手伸到胸口按压着他充血肿起的乳首，大野被情欲逼得声音都嘶哑，最后连哀求都发不出，随着体内被一股热流填满，整个人无声地颤抖着弓起腰，然后重重跌下来，不住喘息着。

松本趴在他身上，也喘息了一会儿，慢慢退出来，白浊液体随着他动作流淌出来，在地板上留下一小摊。  
大野脸上都是泪水和汗水，视线放空望着虚空中某一片，无声的接受着松本的亲吻。  
这时候松本已经清醒了不少，意识到自己刚刚做了多过分的举动，但还是不想放开大野，尽可能温柔地接吻，松开他手腕上的腰带，轻柔地把他抱起来坐到自己腿上。  
温存了一会儿，他抱住大野，在他脖颈上又留下一个吻痕，手也开始往下动作。  
大野想推开他，全身上下却软绵绵没有什么力气。松本轻而易举制住他，握住他在刚刚情事里变硬的性器，缓缓上下滑动。  
“唔……已经、够了吧……”  
下身互相贴合着，大野很容易就察觉到抵在自己股缝间器官的变化，声音沙哑又疲惫地拒绝，还是被固执地锁在怀抱里。  
手指很灵活地搓弄着，爱抚着每一处敏感的神经，已经射过一次的器官又颤巍巍抬起头时，松本边舔吻他的乳首轻抚着铃口，把他的身体缓缓向下压。  
经过之前的性事，入口处有些松弛，进入得很容易，内部还是抗拒着想把他推挤出去，紧紧压迫着他。松本深呼吸几下，按揉着大野的腰腹和下身让他放松下来，一点点进入。  
大野后仰着头轻声哭叫着，他没什么力气再用于压抑自己，因为重力缘故，身体被进入到前所未有的深度，前面的性器还是被不断爱抚着，快感和痛苦的信号同时传输进入大脑皮层，他只能无所适从地接受。  
松本进入后并没有大幅度动作，微微抬起大野的腰再松手，仅仅如此就能让大野呻吟出声，腰也向松本顶过去，把自己火热的部分献到松本手里。  
松本咬住他的喉结，手上加快速度，大野受不了的带着哭腔喘息着，却在关键的时候被大拇指紧紧压在出口，情欲得不到宣泄。  
他难受地伸手想拨开松本的手指，又被身下狠狠的撞击弄得失去力气。  
松本一只手或轻或重地抓着他臀部揉捏，嘴唇贴过去和大野亲吻，舌头粘腻地和大野的纠缠，吞咽不及的唾液从彼此嘴角流下来。大野的声音被堵在口中，连一点表示反抗的能力都没有。  
被火热进出着，前面不得释放的痛苦也慢慢转变为另一种情欲，大野呻吟的声音越发甜腻，内部也由抗拒变为吸附着纠缠。  
身体太过奇怪了，明明是在做着再罪恶不过的事情，却又不断被情欲吸引。  
大野又开始受不了地挣动：“放…放开……”  
松本舔咬着他的耳朵：“叫我名字。”  
“呜……润，润君，放开、”  
松本没有松手，反而变本加厉要求他：“说你喜欢我。”  
大野无力又执着地摇头，死死咬住下唇，任凭松本在耳边怎样诱哄也不再发出声音。  
松本也不再逼他，退出他体内，把他身体转过去让他跪在地板上，下身又顶了进去。  
大野手指抓在地板上，连痕迹都没留下。松本缓慢动着腰，性器在肠壁上一寸寸碾过，像在做什么实验般小心。碰到某一点时，大野抖着腰挣扎的动作猛地变大。  
松本不断冲撞在那处软肉上，抵住摩擦着时大野终于放弃抵抗，膝盖都软下来，声音像是呻吟又像在哀求：“润、君……啊，啊啊……！放开……拜托你……啊…放开……”  
“智……说你喜欢我。”  
松本声音里也是浓稠的情欲，十足引诱地在耳边低喃着。大野已经想不起那些本该坚持到底的道德理念，断断续续按他要求地把言语挤出口：“润君……啊……！喜欢、你……我喜欢你……”  
手指终于被放开，大野控制不住地射出来，瘫在地上喘息，松本亲咬着他后背，又狠狠顶了几次，射在他体内。

 

大野连活动一根手指的力气也没有，任凭松本把他抱起来带进卫生间。  
有水声传进耳朵，然后他被放进放满热水的浴缸里，身后又有进水的声音，大野勉强动作着，把自己身体缩起来背对着松本。  
被拉过去了。大野挣扎了几下，身后的手指顺着脊背滑下去探到入口处，他是真的已经太累，随着手指的动作微微颤抖着，一言不发。  
好在只是清理，手指退出去以后在水里划拉几下，又拥上他后背。  
大野完全不敢面对松本，刚刚发生的一切对于他来说就像一场噩梦，被自己从十几岁开始养大的孩子亲吻拥抱侵犯，而自己不仅无法反抗，甚至最后哭叫着在他怀里请求释放，以往的世俗观念压得他呼吸困难眼前发黑，他却没办法责备松本。  
那个害的他这么凄惨的人，正抱着他哭泣，眼泪一滴滴打在他肩上，身体也微微颤抖着，像怕他逃走一般紧紧拥抱着他，手臂上青筋清晰可见。  
甚至都搞不清谁才是那个最悲哀的人。

一切都结束后，大野被放到床上隔着被子抱住。  
松本轻轻说着：“大野桑，对不起。”  
“我不想为了自己说过的话道歉，这是为了我刚刚作出的事情说的。不管出于什么理由，强行……做出那种事，都会对你造成伤害吧……但是，我真的，希望你能明白我的心情，即使被你讨厌也好，至少…至少在最后一段时间里，能让你知道我的心情就好了。”  
大野沉默着，似乎睡着了的样子。松本也不再说话，拥着他，渐渐睡去。

40.  
第二天是周末，松本睡到上午十点多，睁开眼睛时，手在被子里摸了几下，立刻坐起来。  
房间里并没有人，松本急忙穿上衣服冲出房门。  
大野站在桌子旁，回过头来，一脸温和的笑：“松润你起来啦，要吃早饭吗？”  
松本愣愣地看他又转过身继续说道：“我看你起的晚就自己先吃了点东西，要是你想等中午一起吃饭我就现在开始准备。”  
松本觉得口齿不听使唤，违和感四面八方袭来，声音都开始颤抖：“你，昨天晚上……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
大野背对着他平静地问道。  
巨大的悲伤几乎要把松本淹没，他喉头发紧，似哽咽又似怒吼：“你打算把昨天的事情当作没发生对不对！”

“……”  
大野又开始沉默，该死的让松本想拽住他衣领给他一拳的沉默。  
“大野智！你就打算这么无视我的感情直到我离开为止是不是？我说的那些话对你根本没有任何影响吗？给我说句话啊！”  
“……那么，你想听什么呢？”大野回过头，面色平静无比，“你又希望我说什么呢？像昨晚一样的喜欢，还是告诉你赶快放弃？我该说什么才能让你满意呢？”  
松本倒退一步，抓住身边的墙壁，死死抿着唇，瞪视着大野的眼睛里有几星血丝，最后转身冲出了家门。  
门口重重“哐当”一声，大野像被这一声宣告终结一般虚脱般跌坐到椅子上，神色挣扎。


	11. Chapter 11

41.  
松本还是搬出去了，找了间离公司很近的房子，房间很小，设备也简陋得不行。  
他和大野基本算是断了联系，他赌着气不想与大野见面，大野也不会主动联系他。松本把自己的东西从大野家里搬出来时特意挑了他不在的时间，临走前还把钥匙留在桌子上。大野一点联络都没有，像放任他要做什么随意做。  
松本只觉得悲哀，他想过很多次大野的反应，却没想到会是这样冷静到疏离，他甚至搞不清自己是因为被暗恋对象甩了还是因为家人抛弃他而难过。  
房间里没什么设备，他暂时也没钱买，每天抱了被子在榻榻米上睡觉，翻来覆去总要折腾一个小时才能睡过去。

工作倒还算顺利，应该说为了逃避现实他只能把自己埋进文件堆里，没日没夜工作，加班到深夜错过末班车然后在公司留宿，忙到头脑发昏眼前发黑，也就想不起令他痛苦的事。  
上司看他折腾自己太过分，强制给他放假，他窝在家里睡了一天，晚上醒过来，无事可做，跑到电影院找文艺片看，片子放映结束，他哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，擦干净走出来，在路边摊喝酒喝到神志不清，抱着电线杆吹夜风时被路过的相叶捡回家。  
相叶累死累活把他搬进房间，又去敲二宫家门，两个人联合把找东西撞头的松本安抚下来，给他喂醒酒汤让他睡觉。  
松本枕着坐垫用手挡住脸，口中吐出来的声音疲惫又软弱：“为什么啊……”  
相叶只当他喝醉了说胡话，胡乱扒拉他头发安慰着：“谁让你喝那么多，没事，休息好就好了，赶紧睡吧。”  
松本还在喃喃自语：“为什么啊……明明只是……为什么我还是……我还是喜欢他啊……”  
二宫和相叶面面相觑，他们也稍微知道了一点大野和松本的事情，大野天天开店等客人时不时就变成低气压模式，问他倒是风轻云淡装的没什么变化，提起松本时神情就变得微妙拙劣地回避话题，像是逃避什么。  
相叶之前不知道这些事，二宫却是对两人之间暗流汹涌摸得一清二楚，暗道果然还是出了岔子。  
松本好容易睡着了以后，二宫给大野打了通电话。  
“你家润君被相叶桑捡回家了。”  
“……诶？”  
“他喝得太多，差点在马路上被车撞死。”  
“现在呢？他没事吧？！”  
二宫皱着眉把手机拿远一点。平时不声不响的这时候倒反应这么大。  
“就说已经被捡回来了，睡得都不省人事了，你要过来看看吗？”  
“呃……我……”  
二宫听出他分明就是在纠结，隔着手机话语依旧尖利：“我不知道你们两个到底是发生了什么事，但那好歹也是你带大的孩子，你就这么任他自生自灭？”  
大野咬着下唇，举着手机沉默不语。

最终他也没有去相叶家。

42.  
松本第二天睡醒，随口糊弄着相叶的问题，道了谢后直接离开。  
头疼的厉害，满身的酒味也让他烦躁，他买了药回家吃掉，洗过澡换了身衣服，才稍微满意些。  
上司给了他两天假让他好好休息一下，他到现在还没好好吃过饭，睡了一觉到中午，出去到快餐店吃了顿饭，又开始不知道怎样打发时间。  
坐上电车在站台间进进出出，回过神来，他又站在熟悉的风景前。

习惯简直就是世界上最恐怖的东西，松本鬼使神差推开面包店玻璃门时忍不住想。  
“欢迎光——”  
招呼的声音在看清他的脸时戛然而止了。松本看着大野愣住的表情，心里都是苦涩。

大野知道自己不可能接受松本的感情，但他也知道自己做不到说着伤人的话强硬把松本推开，那一天装作若无其事已经是他最大努力的成果，所以他只能看着松本一步步走近，一句话也说不出。  
松本在店中央停住脚步，微笑着说道：“我只是想买点面包，你没必要这么戒备。”  
大野分明在他眼中看见伤痛，咽了口唾沫，胡乱点了点头，轻声道：“……那你慢慢选。”  
松本哪里有心情挑拣什么，随便拿了几个放到托盘上，拿到大野的柜台上结账。  
大野迅速报了价钱，松本拿出钱包，两个人都是心照不宣地沉默着，彼此视线都不交集，最后松本匆匆走出店门，隔着玻璃回头看见店里明显神经松弛下来的大野，呆呆看了一会儿，咬牙转身离开。

第二天晚上，大野刚把高峰时期客人迎走，又看见松本推门走进来。  
松本咳了一声，走到柜台边一个个看过去，大野像受惊的猫咪盯着他一动不动，仿佛头发都要竖起来。  
松本沉默着选了几个面包递到柜台上，大野抿紧嘴唇以视线质问他要干什么，没得到任何回应，只能依照流程像对待普通客人一样报了价格说着“欢迎下次再来”把松本目送出门。

接下来连着近两个星期松本都每天光顾面包店，就像一般的客人一样买完面包就走，并不多和大野有什么交流，最后大野也觉得困惑，搞不懂松本到底想做什么。

43.  
某天下午，大野正坐在店里无所事事发呆，松本突然走进店里。  
大野听见门口风铃声音迷迷糊糊抬头，看清来人后眉头缓缓皱起来，想着大概又是买了东西就走吧，也没管他。  
松本走到他基本没看过的蛋糕柜台前，夹了块黑森林，结完帐，自己搬了把椅子坐下，吃了起来。  
大野看着他的举动一愣一愣的，想你这又是要干吗哪有自己端着蛋糕吃的再说你回去在哪里吃不行，纠结半天，钻进小屋哼哧哼哧搬了张小茶几出来，松本走过去替他接过来，自己放到面前，把蛋糕放上去，抬头看他：“坐下来一起吃吗？”  
大野想说我还开店呢赏脸让你在这里悠闲吃东西就不错了你别妨碍我工作，看着松本的眼睛，浅色瞳孔里全是他自己的倒影，一句话也说不出来，嘴唇动了动，认命地也搬了椅子坐到他对面。  
松本很开心地笑起来，像小了十岁的干净的笑脸，大野恍了神，转开视线捂着嘴咳了一声。  
松本自己吃了几口，见大野一动不动只是坐着看他，拿叉子切下一块递到他嘴边。大野瞪大双眼慌忙要站起来：“我、我再去拿只叉子吃就好。”  
松本伸出手按住他的手腕：“你——”  
然后他又颓然地放开：“……好吧。”  
大野不知道他在思想斗争些什么，只觉得当他手放开时才终于找到呼吸，转身去找叉子坐回对面一小口一小口地吃着蛋糕。  
其实在并不久远的之前，他们之间也经常会有类似的喂食举动，甚至有比这更过火的互相装作热恋情侣一样边甜腻地说着“啊——”边把食物递过去，但那时候大野只当作玩笑的小短剧，现在却完全变了感觉。  
到底有什么不一样了呢？  
松本对他表了白，他不想接受，松本现在也不再提，而那天晚上的事大野也早已决定忘记，那么他们之间几乎可以算是什么都没发生过，但大野还是觉得一切都不对劲。  
他只想把松本当作自己从初中开始看着他长大的孩子，而不是一个随时可能会对他产生不利影响的敌人。现在他们之间的距离感不要说是被推开的松本，就连他都觉得难受。但他又没办法自己贴近，受到伤害的事实和想要忘记是两码事，就算他想原谅松本，也做不到毫无芥蒂与他相处。  
他也搞不清自己的心思，面对松本他的表现几乎可以说是畏惧，但他又明白自己并不是真的在害怕，只是不敢面对。有些事在道破之后才会明白，松本从很久以前开始的炽热注视他不是没察觉，但也不会往爱情方面联想，他从未怀疑过松本令人发指的温柔除了他自己也给了别人，而事实证明在外人面前松本即使给予关怀也要蒙上厚厚一层傲娇皮。  
就像松本说的，为什么大野没有察觉到呢？明明他已经表现得不能再明显。事情发展到现在的地步，除了松本，大野自己也难辞其咎。

他正胡思乱想着，松本已经放下叉子，一脸复杂地看着他。  
大野这才发现自己正拿着叉子在空盘子里乱戳，迅速把叉子扔到一边，嘴角冲松本一扬，掰出个有点生硬的微笑。  
松本叹了口气，站起来说道：“谢谢招待，我明天还会来。”说完推门离开。  
大野注意力全放在他后半句，纠结着他到底是要只买东西还是像今天一样吃蛋糕后再走，想不出个结果。

又是连着几天同样的发展，松本下午或是晚上没人时到店里买一块蛋糕和大野分着吃了然后离开，发言举止全都是恰到好处点到为止，不过界也不拘谨，倒显得大野畏缩。  
周五的晚上，松本没出现在店里。大野也不知道自己担心个什么劲，送走客人，也没关店，坐在椅子上晃悠一会儿，站起来看看门外，在店里转了几圈，想着再过十分钟他再不来我就关门回家。  
过了不知道第几个十分钟以后，店门终于被推开。  
松本有点疲惫地微笑着说道：“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
大野心说什么来晚我又没和你约好，点点头轻声说了句没关系，从柜台里拿出专门为他留的黑森林放到桌子上。  
松本和他面对面坐下，大野可以清楚地看见他眼中几根血丝。  
他心脏都要疼得皱缩起来，起身跑去倒了杯热水，想不到除此之外他还能为松本再做点什么。  
松本很快吃完，站起来笑着说完谢谢招待，刚想推门离开，听见身后大野的声音：“你要不要回来？”  
他错愕地回过头，大野慌慌张张地解释：“我是说回去——呃，住一晚上，可以好好休息一下，我听他们说——不是，我就是觉得自己一个人住有时候也挺困难的……”  
他声音一点点弱下去，最后变成了低着头一言不发，像在暗自责备自己干嘛要多此一举给自己找麻烦。  
松本知道大野大概并不是完全欢迎自己，但还是做不到拒绝，他实在太累，连着几天为了腾出时间专门跑到这个与自己公司相隔甚远的面包店来把工作调到晚上或者午休时间，今天又在开了一个冗长的会议后接到一堆整理打印的活，好容易做完，时间都到了晚上9点多。急急忙忙赶到这里，正想着赶紧回家睡觉，大野却抛过来这样一个邀请，除了“好的”以外他根本说不出别的。

家里没有太多变化，除了本来属于松本的东西都被拿走以外。大野给松本搬出一床被子，松本洗漱一下就直接上床睡觉了。  
大野换着睡衣，听见松本安稳的呼吸声，知道他是已经睡着了，才敢贴近了看他。  
年轻的面孔，眼睛下方有明显的青影，睡得很安心的样子。  
那些酸疼的软弱情绪又涌上来，大野强迫自己转开视线不再看他，眼前曾经总是哭鼻子的包子脸小男孩和对他说着喜欢的青年映像交替地晃，直到他也觉得疲惫，闭上眼睡去。

44.  
第二天周末，松本一觉睡醒，大野还在睡，轻浅的呼吸吹在松本肩膀上，有点痒。和松本比起来有点稀疏的睫毛在阳光下也有淡淡投影，嘴唇颜色很浅，呼吸间可以看见白净的牙齿。  
松本看着他，想到自己曾经看过的爱情片里主人公说过的“希望时间永远停留在这一刻”。他甚至不求永远，只希望能再多看他一会儿，就能觉得满足。  
大野睁开眼睛时，看见的就是背对着阳光手撑着脸专注地看着自己的松本。一瞬间什么睡意都抛到脑后，耳朵红起来，嘟囔着什么缩进被子里又坐起来，跳下床去洗漱。  
松本觉得好笑，起床叠好被子，大野拿毛巾擦着脸从卫生间探出头看见他动作，感觉像回到过去时光，他们还是和谐地一起生活。松本走进卫生间，揉了揉大野头发把他推出去，洗了把脸，稍微整整头发。  
吃完饭，松本穿好衣服，微笑着对大野说道：“谢谢你让我留宿。”  
大野点点头，有些困顿的模样摸摸鼻子：“…也没什么。”  
松本推开门：“那我回去了。再见。”  
大野看着他背影，也不知怎么就突然开口：“等一下——”  
他看见松本疑惑地转过头，又语塞起来，支吾一会儿，好容易想到什么，连忙抬起头说道：“那个，钥匙你拿回去吧！”  
话说出口，他又开始后悔，但没法收回，只能硬着头皮继续说：“备用的钥匙放在我这里也没用，你什么时候想回来就回来看看，房、房子说不定也很想念你来着，你看，很长时间没回来，家里也——。”  
他说到最后自己都觉得这是在胡言乱语些什么，却被突然抱过来的松本吓得失去言语。拥抱持续了大约三秒钟，松本放开他，笑得一口似乎这段时间修过的白牙晃啊晃，晃的大野头晕眼花，什么话也忘了，转身去拿钥匙递到松本手里。

一切发生的都像理所应当。松本来找大野，大野就让他进店门吃蛋糕；松本想找地方休息，大野就把他带回家里；松本离开他家时一脸寂寞，他就把钥匙还给了松本。  
大野觉得自己实在太没用，曾经宠松本宠得厉害，现在分开了，居然还是忍不住关心他。  
木已成舟，他也没法把人家赶出去，就只能接受一周里有四天能在自己家里看见他的生活。有时候松本工作忙了就不回来，也不在他家住，吃个饭就走，周末时还会把大野约出去买点东西，还帮他做家务。  
大野只能感受着松本在他生活中触目惊心的渗透速率，他意识到自己正在放松对松本的警惕，而且不断习惯上他一个又一个亲昵的举动。  
比如牵手，最开始他们出去逛街时松本在人群中一把握住他手腕，直到人群散去都没有松开，大野想挣脱，抓得太紧挣不开，大街上也不好动作太大，只好由着他继续紧握着松本的手一点点挪到下面和他的手相握都只能涨红脸一声不吭。走到人少的地方大野便挣脱开，再到人多的地方松本又故技重施，大野拿他没办法。以至于渐渐变成自然而然地牵手，甚至有时候松本还会揽着他的腰到处走。  
再比如喂食，大野原先还不想吃松本递到他嘴边的东西，因为每当拒绝的时候松本的眼神看得他都一阵负罪感，慢慢变得可以接受了，后来甚至还有大野没注意主动喂松本吃东西的时候。在厨房里做蛋糕时，松本凑到他身边，抓着他沾着奶油的手指伸舌头舔一口，再看着大野瞬间红透的脸笑得前仰后合。

 

大野开始觉得不妙，松本是不再提喜欢，但行为举止处处透着暧昧，以至于他无法不去在意，反而令两人关系变得微妙。  
松本则完全对挑拨大野乐此不疲，捏脸握肩枕大腿，在边缘范围内能做的事几乎来了个遍，再从其中找出大野不那么排斥的反复实验最终令大野能自然接受，然后再得寸进尺跨越一步距离。  
于是圣诞节时发生的吻有了合理解释。  
当时他们站在桌子旁边收拾碗筷，两人都喝了点酒，还没到失去神志的地步，大野正笑着说起以前的事，松本突然吻住他。  
大野觉得松本口里的酒味像被发酵了几十年的醇香甜美，以至于他醉到忘记把松本推开，互相抢夺彼此口腔里空气，舌头缠在一起，气氛渐渐失去控制，松本抱着他的胳膊力道几乎要把他融入骨血，手胡乱摸索着向下，直到碰到他大腿根，大野一个激灵狠狠把松本推远，止不住粗重喘息着。  
松本回过神，手抵着桌子摸了摸鼻子说道：“抱歉，我……”  
大野什么也没说，说什么都太苍白，刚才他自己主动的迎合松本绝不可能没有察觉，就算用酒精作用解释也盖不过那一瞬间的意乱情迷，他现在只想回房间里自己静一静。  
松本安静地把桌上东西清理干净就离开了，大野躺在床上，想为什么他和松本发展到现在这一步，想的头疼，拿被子把自己蒙起来，催眠自己赶快睡觉。

梦里也逃不过，松本出现在他梦境里口口声声质问他为什么要回避他感情。  
大野盯着他嘴角的痣，想这梦境真是够真实的。  
松本还在问，被诅咒的复读机一样。  
——为什么逃避呢？  
——我既不能答应你，也不能拒绝你，只能保持这个样子。  
——不能答应就算了，为什么说不能拒绝我？  
——……我不希望你受伤害。  
——我现在已经很难受了。  
大野知道自己不管是梦境还是实际都咬住了下唇，好在他在做梦，没人看得见他真实想法。  
——如果我拒绝了，你一定会离开的、我不希望你离开我。  
梦里的松本露出非常悲伤的表情，悲伤到大野明知道那不是真人都感到心痛的地步。  
——所以你只是因为怕自己受到伤害，才会这样对待我。  
——……没错。  
他得到肯定答复以后沉默了，思索了一会儿，又微笑起来。  
——你喜欢我。  
——你在说什么？  
——你不希望我离开你，这说明你喜欢我。  
——不，这么多年过去我当然会喜欢和你在一起，但是和那种感觉是不一样的。  
——那种感觉？我喜欢你想和你在一起，和你对我的感情不是一样的么？  
——我只想把你当作家人，不是恋人。  
——是你只“想”，还是只“能”？  
大野被问得愣住。  
——你到底是怎样看待我的事情的？  
梦里松本问了最后一个问题，大野也清醒过来，窗外天色蒙蒙亮，他坐起来，手狠狠擦了擦脸，叹息溢出唇边：“……我也不知道啊……”


	12. Chapter 12

45.  
松本连着几天没联系，新年放假，他发来信息：“大野桑，要不要去温泉？”  
大野正想着怎么回复，手机又振动起来，又是松本：“樱井桑他们也在。”  
有点特意解释说明的意思，大野也没太在意，毕竟还有人在，他就不必担心松本，回了信息说要去。

大野智很想抽死答应来温泉的自己。  
分房间时，五个人两间房，相叶说着“嘛反正你们都一起住过那么长时间就睡一间吧”，擅自做了决定。大野不回头也能感觉到松本视线，头皮发麻地一把拽过二宫：“我要和NINO一起睡！”  
二宫拍了下他的头：“别妄想了，老子卖艺不卖身。”  
大野很配合地一脸苦相竖起一根手指：“一晚上就好！拜托了！”  
于是分房就被这么定下来，大野刚松了口气，二宫揽住他肩膀：“要不要解释一下？”  
大野磕磕巴巴道：“什、什么解释？”  
二宫装模作样长叹口气，拍拍他肩膀转身放行李。大野觉得莫名脸烧，恨恨瞪他一眼，也没辩解什么。  
绝对不能因为被二宫刺激说出此地无银之类的傻话。

泡温泉的时候也是五个人一起进去的，大野慢吞吞脱着衣服，松本白花花的身体在他面前闪过去，大野咽口唾沫，不知道自己在尴尬什么，反正当初看着对方身体先有反应的绝对不是他，自我安慰着，觉得哪里不太对又说不出来。  
其他四个人都是在温泉里泡着，只有大野坐在石头上只把脚放进水里，二宫一直在闹他下水，扯着他脚踝往下拽，大野被拽下去就跳出来，最后看见二宫逼近就干脆把脚伸出来在水面扑腾，把水溅他一脸。  
樱井在一旁看着，笑得喘不过气：“又不是在游泳池你们两个差不多一点吧。”相叶则因为看着很有趣也加入二宫阵营，和二宫一人抓一只脚硬是把大野拖下水，还压着他不让他出来。  
大野在水里泡了一会儿就失去力气，任他们俩闹腾，慢慢移到温泉边上，站起来从水里走出去。  
松本也站起来：“我出去看看。”  
二宫和樱井心照不宣互看一眼，相叶问着怎么这么快就出去你该不会也对温泉苦手吧，又被二宫按回去。  
大野换了浴衣在走廊里慢悠悠地走着，有点猫背还外八，怎么看怎么像比实际年龄老了十岁。  
松本快走几步跟上他：“还好吗？”  
大野头也没回，表情有些疲倦地摇摇头。  
“要出去吹吹风吗？”  
“……好。”  
冬季夜风一阵吹过，冻得两个只穿浴衣和内衫的人一起打了几个喷嚏，哆嗦着赶紧往室内跑。好容易回过劲来，两人站在走廊里沉默了一阵，松本正为自己的提议暗自后悔，大野突然冒出一句：“回房间吧。”  
“……好。”松本摸摸鼻子低声道。  
到了各自房门外，大野对松本轻声说了句晚安，推开门走进去。  
也不管松本是否会在门外傻乎乎再站个半小时。  
反正他在门这边是要待机一会儿。

好容易等到夜里，大野躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，等到二宫回房间，坐起来，在黑暗中炯炯有神地盯着他。  
二宫被他的视线盯得心里发慌：“你想干吗？”  
“……NINO我喜欢你。”  
二宫被这突如其来的告白搞得一愣，牵起一边嘴角露出玩味的笑容：“怎么？想践行之前的话？”  
“但我也不会想一直和你生活，爱钱又只会玩游戏。”  
二宫呲着牙隔着被子踹他一脚：“你什么意思？”  
大野继续说：“我也喜欢相叶ちゃん和翔君，但也不会想和他们生活。”  
二宫白他一眼：“废话，他们哪个有贤妻良母的气质。”  
“……但是我愿意和松润一起生活啊。”  
“……”二宫沉默，“……他跟你说过了吧？”  
“说过了。”大野挠了挠头发，“但我还是觉得——”  
接下来的话被二宫伸过来的手横加阻挠打回肚子里：“我不管你想说什么，在脑子过三遍好好想想后果确定是你承担得起的再说。”  
大野自己低下头，声音在手指中间漏出来：“……我知道。”  
二宫把手放下来在他被子上擦了几下：“那，你想怎么办？”  
“不怎么办，……我也搞不清自己到底怎么想的。”  
二宫幽幽地叹了口气：“那就再等一等，你们本来就一起生活那么长时间，说不定只是习惯了。睡吧。”  
大野点了点头，钻进被子里，又钻出来：“呐，NINO，要是让你选一个你要和谁一起生活？”  
“翔桑，顺带一提最不想的是那个笨蛋，问这个干嘛？”  
“好奇，没事了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

第二天一大早相叶就来敲门，二宫烦躁地把好梦正酣的大野也叫起来和他一起享受假期早晨被吵醒的痛苦。  
大野没陪着二宫把相叶塞进被子里蹂躏，顶着鸡窝头和三层眼袋去洗漱，正遇上打理的干干净净走出来的松本。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”松本打完招呼继续说道：“没睡好吗？”  
“嗯……被吵醒了，明明上一次来的时候休息得——”大野话说到一半自己硬转了话题，“你吃早饭了吗？”  
松本当然知道他在尴尬些什么，上一次来这里时只有松本和大野两个人，他也不打算再提，顺着大野的话回答：“还没有，他们说要一会儿一起去。”  
“哦。”大野兴趣缺缺地点点头，拐进卫生间。

白天相叶提议要去登附近的山，二宫义正言辞拒绝，还是被拉去。  
冬天的山林远看白雪皑皑非常漂亮，实际走进去却是到处光秃秃一片，时不时还有树枝承担不住雪块的重量弯折下来，洒人一头一脸的雪。  
二宫一路上都在抱怨，走到最后连抱怨的力气也没了，只一个劲瞪着活蹦乱跳连看见只松鼠都要大呼小叫一番的相叶。樱井似乎在登山前做了相当充分的准备，一会儿从身后的大背包里掏出几瓶水一会儿拿出个指南针，俨然一副登山家派头。  
大野也有些累，雪并不很深，但也不均匀，深一脚浅一脚的，很容易就踩到坑坑洼洼的地方，他好几次要摔倒，都是被旁边的松本拉住，最后松本似乎看不下去，直接握住他的手紧紧抓着。  
他们两个走在后面，手上带着手套，大野还是觉得别扭，扁着嘴小声抗议了几句，松本只当没听见，继续往前走。

山顶景色只能说是一般，山也不高，远望也看不到太壮阔的景色，空气倒是很好，但冷风一吹也没了兴致，相叶很激动地冲着蓝天白云吼了几声，樱井也很配合地应和了几句，不过是站在离山崖边很远的地方，然后就是打道回府。  
松本回程的时候也一直拉着大野，不过这次似乎是他自己害怕了，穿的靴子适合登山却不适合下坡，走几步滑一下，大野感受着过一小会儿就抓紧一下的力道，任由他握手。  
晚上相叶把大野和二宫从房间里拖进他们房间里打枕头仗，二宫似乎找到报复机会，盯着相叶打，打得舒服了就开始攻击大野，大野本来正躺着休息，手里连枕头都没有，毫无抵抗之力地被群起围攻了几分钟，跳起来把被子扔到他们脸上。  
闹了半天，房间里一片狼藉，二宫把这当作胜利的象征，哼着歌顶着一头乱糟糟的头发回了房间，大野被扣住陪着收拾。  
到了深夜，相叶和樱井呼呼大睡，松本也止不住揉眼睛打哈欠，大野轻手轻脚站起来：“那我回去了。”  
松本点点头，也轻声说道：“晚安。”  
房间的灯光被关掉，松本睁着眼睛在黑暗里发呆，手在枕头边摸索一阵，拿起手机。

屏幕上是条信息，几天前从上司那里发来的。  
问他要不要去美国的公司发展。

46.  
年假结束后又是忙碌的生活。松本似乎一下子工作多起来，出现在大野家的时间变得很少，偶尔露个面，也是匆匆离开。  
当大野发现他因为松本的不出现开始觉得寂寞时，他终于意识到自己对松本的感情不对劲了。  
之前松本主动离开，他也只在最初时候觉得有些无法接受，很快也就适应，再说那时候他们还是见面也无比尴尬的状态。现在却像是一天比一天难熬，忍不住想象松本是不是在进行什么困难的工作，然后就会变得越发担心。  
他很想说服自己这不是喜欢，但见到松本时高兴得欢心雀跃的心跳声连他自己听见都觉得丢脸。

但无论喜欢与否，他也不可能与松本在一起。先不说法律上明白写着他们是领养父子两人还是同性这些道德上的问题，首先他就不认为松本是真的能和他过完一生的那种喜欢。  
本来松本就没多少人生经历，如果没遇上大野，会有很多优秀的女性愿意和他在一起，如果在他和女性有过感情后，还会喜欢上大野吗？  
大野很多次想过这个问题，虽然想不出答案，但也无法否定松本会有更好的恋情的可能性。  
说到底，只是他最开始就遇上了大野智而已，就像雏鸟眷恋母亲一样，如果他见识过更多的人，也许就会离开了。

反正他只需要压制好自己的心情等到松本厌倦离开就好，大野想。

有些事想着容易，实际上当松本真的连着一周没联系后大野自发坐不住了，念叨着“我就是想知道他是不是出了什么事没别的意思”打开手机翻出号码拨过去，听见“喂”的一声时才稍微冷静了一点，原本酝酿的台词全忘的一干二净，顿了顿才开口：“喂，松润？”  
“是我，大野桑有事吗？”  
听筒里声音音质不错，大野却总觉得少了点什么，摸了摸鼻子说道：“也没什么。”  
然后两边都没再说话，尴尬的沉默。  
大野咳了一下：“那个，这几天很忙？”  
“还好，”松本停顿了一下，“……我最近可能会调职。”  
“诶？”大野愣了下，松本又加了一句：“是好的意味。”  
大野很由衷地高兴起来：“那不是很好吗？”  
松本欲言又止：“可能……要离开很长时间，去很远的地方。”  
大野还没想好怎么回复，松本匆匆忙忙说了句“回去再说”就挂了电话。

大野手里拿着手机，坐在椅子上发呆。

47.  
晚上松本依言回来了，两个人默不作声吃着饭，各自放下碗筷后，松本抿了下唇首先开口：“大野桑，公司说想让我去美国工作。”  
大野的惊讶只是在眼里闪了一下，随即就归于平静：“不是挺好的么，你去吧。”  
松本猛地抬头盯着他眼睛：“……什么？”  
“我说挺好的你去吧。有什么不对的吗？”  
“可是我不想——”  
大野打断他的话：“公司会选你去说明他们器重你，拒绝不会给你带来任何好处。别在这种事上耍小性子。”  
松本的脸上终于浮现受伤的神色：“你难道不明白我到底为什么不想去吗？”  
“不明白。”大野很少见地斩钉截铁回答他，顿了一下继续说道：“我想不到有什么比你的前途更重要的事情。”  
“……”  
还是老一套的装作不知道他心情，松本烦躁地拿起杯子又重重放下，砸在桌上弄出很大声响：“到了这个时候你还要这样吗？”  
“……”大野垂下头不看他，轻声说道：“不这样的话，之前我就说过了，你希望我做什么？”  
松本也不知道他希望大野说什么，强行赶他离开，挽留他不要走，或者交给他自己选择。至少他可以肯定的是现在这样绝不是他想要的。  
可是能得到的和他期望的几乎不可能是同样事物，在发现自己喜欢上大野而且无法动摇心意时他就已经有所觉悟。  
但至少最后也要争取一下吧，如果离开就是他对自己的要求。

“和我接吻。”  
大野有些恍惚地看着眼前这个自己从半路开始带大的孩子，现在连这种要求都可以说成祈使句。  
他只需要再多做一个动作多说一句话，就可以结束了。  
他突然觉得身体不像是自己的，站起来上身隔着桌子靠过去，唇舌相贴，全都像是其他人操纵做出来的事情。  
加快的心跳也是，升高的体温也是，全都和大野智这个人一点关系都没有。  
分开时有点冷，某种愧疚或是伤感包裹住整颗心脏。  
他想，接下来就是控制好情绪把这句话说的完美无缺。  
“对不起。”  
声音没有打颤眼神没有乱飘表情没有纠结，他做好一切该做的事，也得到了相应的回报。  
松本红着眼圈说完再见把门关上以后，大野还站在原地，想着润君真的对不起。  
对不起，我骗了你。

47.  
松本出国时安安静静坐了飞机直接离开，谁也没通知，樱井在两个月之后的同学会上在被班长通知时才知道这件事，给大野打电话，大野像灵魂出窍幽幽来了句“是吗”。  
樱井边一手遥控器从金融调到综艺再从音乐拨到番剧边很不可置信地问：“你不知道？！”  
“……”听筒里传来一阵床板咯吱的声音，像是在被子里翻了一个身，“嗯，现在知道了。”  
“……就算今天是周日你也不至于下午3点还赖在床上吧？”樱井无奈地扔掉遥控，没找到喜欢的节目。  
“宿醉难受不想动……”似乎又翻了个身，“家里也没东西吃……呐翔君来帮我做饭吧……”  
“我还想让别人来给我做呢。”樱井回绝道，又有些担心：“我一会儿叫外卖送你家，你没关系吧？”  
“没关系啊，怎么了？”  
樱井还是觉得不对劲：“没什么，只是觉得你最近好像没干劲得厉害。”  
“我本来就这个样子啦……那先挂了，有时间再聊。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
大野放下手机，躺回床上，望着天花板发呆。  
还是走了。  
不管他怎么想回避消息，还是知道他已经走了。  
啧。大野暗暗咂了下舌。

日子离开松本还是照样过。每天一大早到面包店开始工作，没客人时无所事事度过一天，晚上回家画画做面包睡觉，偶尔出去喝点酒，平静得好像从来就没有一个叫松本润的人曾存在于他的生活里。  
他不自己提起松本的事情，樱井后来和他聊起学生有和松本保持联系的，大野默默吃着饭一言不发，樱井说了几句自己觉得没意思，试探着看大野脸色，看不出什么情绪。一顿饭吃得索然无味匆匆了事。  
其他人自然也觉出不对，大野原本还是很开朗的个性，一天到晚都是笑模样，虽然经常发呆还喜欢睡觉，活动的时候还是很有精神。松本不在以后，大野发呆的时间越来越长，好像做什么都毫无干劲，画画做饭倒是很专注，结束后却像是精神燃尽，一直都是想睡觉的表情，问他话有一大半都是答非所问。  
二宫并不专注在自家店里，经常跑到面包店找大野说话，两人关系几个月内突飞猛进到（二宫对大野单方面的）上下其手，动则在别人面前秀恩爱。相叶对此颇觉不满觉得自己像被抛下了似的，和樱井一聊，联合想了个方法让大野转移注意力——给他再找个爱好。  
大野感兴趣的东西不少，除开面包和画画，跳舞遥控车黏土甚至还有稍微碰过一次的刺绣，但少有痴迷的。两个人相谈几个小时，综合樱井对他小时候的了解和相叶对大野的认知，郑重其事向大野推荐了户外运动里的几项，登山冲浪游泳挨个来了一遍，大野一律兴趣缺缺的困倦模样。就在他们颓废地坐在沙滩上仰望蓝天白云想要放弃的时候，大野突然站起来往远处走。  
就在大野蹲下来冲一个正钓鱼的大叔搭话时，相叶和樱井胜利般来了个掌击。

很多人理解不了大野智为什么会喜欢钓鱼到那种地步，比如二宫，本来负责调整大野心态陪他胡闹的人就只有他一个，现在普通跟大野说几句话都容易被扯到钓鱼上，甚至连正常的看店都不想管，没了客人就跑出去天南海北地找地方钓鱼。二宫晕船玩不了他这一套，樱井陪着去海上钓了一次，大野全程以极高的职业修养和工作热情深深感染了樱井以至于认为自己实在跟不上他节奏再也没有陪钓过。  
大野自从开始钓鱼后看上去精神了不少，也很少再想松本的事情，偶尔午夜梦回梦中惊醒，发现整间房子只有他一个人时，虽然不免觉得寂寞，但也想着松本总会有自己的生活，慢慢也就释然。  
直到在他生日那天，松本突然给他发来信息。  
“大野桑，生日快乐。”  
“大野桑，你现在过的好吗？我很想你。”

大野拿着手机看着它从亮转暗再不断拨亮，不知道反复看了这两行字多少遍，最后合上手机。  
他没有回复，松本也没有再给他发过什么。

大野白天照常开店钓鱼，有时候晚上被拉出去陪着喝酒。有时候是樱井他们的邀请，有时候则是自己去钓鱼时认识的朋友，听着人家说话，自己应和着说笑几句，闷头喝酒直到醉得一塌糊涂，一天也就过去了。  
他喝得多了，软成一滩被别人从店里拉出来的时候，还会抱着墙柱不知胡言乱语些什么，只知道两眼一睁，眼前全是暗夜里的灯火，一圈圈暖暖的光晕柔和地笼罩在每一处星光下，仿佛连他也被包裹住，那些悲伤的，失落的记忆，也会随着光华一点点散失在寂静的深夜里。  
他却不会知道，每当他醉到分不清事理，总会在睡倒在自家床上之前，翻开手机点开松本发来的两条信息，手指颤抖着，却无比轻柔地触摸着屏幕，直到泪流满面。

48.  
一个月之后，大野从相叶的庆生会上回到家，本想查一查钓鱼情报，却发现松本又发来两条信息。  
他犹豫了许久，皱紧眉，还是点开信息。

“大野桑，圣诞节快乐。”  
“大野桑，我现在喝的很醉。”

大野还是盯着手机屏幕看了很长时间，突然一咬牙，啪的一下把手机扔到房间角落，用被子蒙起脑袋。  
即使闭紧双眼，脑海里也全是手机屏幕上的几句话。  
18个字，算上之前的21个字，4句话。  
他记得容易，却忘得困难。  
大野在被子里趴了一会儿，又垂头丧气地顶着鸡窝头爬出被窝，走到角落里捡起手机，看着屏幕又发了会儿愣，最终只是把这两条信息像之前的一样锁起来。

大野的心思顶多活络到把松本发来的联系留下来，而绝不会想要去回复他什么。  
他本来想着自己不理他松本也就慢慢觉得腻烦，却没想到那以后每隔一段时间就会收到松本发来的信息。他似乎以为大野为了和他断绝联系已经换了号码，遣词造句也越来越没有顾忌。  
“大野桑，我在这边生活的不是很好，和人交流语言也不通，工作能力也不够，总是受排挤。”  
“大野桑，你现在过得怎么样？”  
“大野桑，我很想你。”  
“大野桑，你是不是已经不再使用这个号码了？”  
“大野桑……我今天又被训了很长时间。”  
“大野桑，你有想过我吗？”

有啊，每天除了钓鱼就是想着关于你这个小混犊子挑起事来就跑了的事，还有明明都已经走人了还天天联系撩拨我的事。……不过大概你是不会知道的。  
大野随手拨拉着屏幕，嘴里不住念叨着。  
松本每天都会在固定的时间给他发点什么，大野也从最开始每从接到到看完都要花上极长时间变得应付地上手起来甚至还有余裕吐槽。  
当然也就他自己这么想，每当他翻开手机看着屏幕一会儿傻笑一会儿蹙眉，用二宫的话来说就是活脱脱一个恋爱中少女——连智商都降到了负数。  
他本来想着这日子也就这么一天天混下去，松本和他之间可以保持这段距离直到彼此都淡忘曾发生过的事，也许松本也会回到这里，两个人还能像以前一样过着平静的生活。

午夜梦回，曾经包子脸的少年跟在他身后踩着他的影子，一步，又一步，步幅越来越大，直到与他并肩而行。  
大野看着他搭在自己肩上的手，想啊原来今天是高中的时候。  
他微仰着头，想看清那人的样貌，却是一片模糊。  
不对啊……明明印象深刻的很，怎么会看不清呢？  
已有雏形的深刻轮廓，漂亮的琥珀瞳孔，嘴边的小痣，还有纤细柔软的身骨。  
对了，就该是这个样子。记忆里的印象和梦境中的人渐渐重合起来，大野禁不住想伸手去触摸他，那个和自己正同行的人却突然迈大步伐，一下子走到他前面。  
他离开他了。  
他要离开他了。  
大野想跟上去，四周的黑暗却缠上他的脚步，令他动弹不得。他想叫住那人，却发不出声音。  
直到他从梦中惊醒，望着窗外月光直到天明。

一年过后，大野生日的晚上，松本发来了条新的信息。  
大野回到家里，正翻着手机，灯也没开，只当做是庆生的消息，照常随手点开，却看着屏幕愣住了。上面只有一句话。

“大野桑，我谈恋爱了。”

大野想今天我过生日你怎么也不说点什么？他想诶你谈恋爱跟我报备什么你高兴不就好吗？他想好歹之前都是一天两条怎么今天就这么一句话了？他想嗯怎么突然就什么也看不清了？  
眼前一片模糊，他伸手抹眼睛，手上全是湿意。  
他这才慢慢意识到，他彻底失去他了。  
那个喜欢他，同时他自己也喜欢的人，那个对他而言再重要不过的人，现在终于彻底离开了。  
他呆呆地坐到沙发上，望着黑暗中的虚空，静默着哭了很长时间。


	13. Chapter 13

49.  
松本在美国的生活正如他自己所说并不顺利，首先语言就是硬伤，虽然他是在日本分部的部门工作，周围的人都是日本人，日常生活中却不可能不使用英语，尤其各种重要文件使用的是商务英语，初来乍到的几个月，他连立足都是问题，好不容易能稍微适应环境，却被调职到了比原来低了不知几个档次的地方。  
每天上班只是坐着打发时间，签个到混日子就行，领着微薄的薪水，勉强也能养活自己。同事全是熬日子等退休的人，也不会有人在意这么个日本年轻人的想法。  
说不后悔是不可能的。本来松本也不是因为有什么梦想才来这边追逐，只是有这么条路可以走，可以让他远离那个地方，也可能给他未来。现实却是这副光景，他只能抱着自己的位子在这繁华的城市里苟延残喘，看不见任何前方的光亮。  
他开始酗酒，下了班就去酒吧喝得烂醉，第二天一早被叫醒了再醉醺醺去上班，混过一天是一天。  
酒吧里有不少女人为这个失意的年轻而帅气的男人神魂颠倒，还有不少想借着松本喝醉与他亲近的，松本也不拒绝，早上一觉睡醒躺在不认识的女人旁边也是常有的事。  
他也记不清这样的日子持续了多久，只在某天晚上翻开手机时才突然发现，第二天是又一年大野的生日。  
他从床上爬起来，踢开地上的啤酒瓶，披上一件衣服，推开门走出去。

松本不知道自己还在纠结些什么，大野甩他甩得干脆，他离开大野也离得痛快，现在两人已经走到这个地步，不论如何他也无法再回去面对大野，却还是在心里某处留着属于他的位置。  
挖掉，就是鲜血淋漓的疮疤，留着，就是几近溃烂的腐肉，即使不去触碰，也是深刻足以入骨的疼痛。  
可是那疼痛即使再强烈，潜藏着的，也是在那些混乱的感情之下曾经最灿烂的光阴，伴随着深入骨髓的悲伤和喜悦，萦绕在记忆的欠片中，纠缠在心脏上，连呼吸都被逼得困难。  
简直就是上辈子欠他的。

他已经分不清自己到底是不是还是喜欢大野，被拒绝了那么多次，任谁也不会毫不在意，更何况两人之间到底隔着多大的距离他再清楚不过，他也不知道就算他们真的能在一起又会有什么未来。  
以前他在大野身边，心思暗暗藏了几年，终于到了能表明的时候，便全然不在乎后果地按照自己心意做事。直到分开了，有时间仔细想想了，他才意识到大野当时的拒绝包含了多少现实的考虑。  
同性，年龄差距，还有那么多年作为亲人一起生活的时间，无论哪一个都是足以把他们从“恋人”这个领域隔绝开的鸿沟。  
可是，他也根本放不下，那些记忆都是组成现在松本润的要素，忘记了舍弃了，就是否定了现在的自己。  
就连此刻这些颓丧灰败，都是因为大野。

干燥的寒冷夜风吹在他脸上，松本吸吸鼻子，仰望看不见星星的昏浊夜空。

不应该是这样的。  
不管是在大野身边还是离开，他都应该还是松本润。即使那些感情成为他骨血中的一部分，也不该把自己的颓丧归结到他人身上。  
如果忘不掉，就越过去吧，那些构成了现在的他的记忆，就应该成为他向前的奠基。

松本拿起手机，翻开通讯录，点了大野的名字，开始打字。

“大野桑，生日快乐。”  
“大野桑，你现在过的好吗？我很想你。”

设定好发送的时间是日本的第二天晚上。  
合上手机，他在寒风中转过身去，脸上已是一片坚毅。

50.  
反正工作也是纯粹耗时间坐板凳，松本就每天抱着本字典天天啃，下班以后出去打工，不放过一切和别人交流的机会。  
他这般行径落在同事们眼里，自然是引得一阵嘲笑，都觉得这小子不知天高地厚，认不清已经被公司抛弃的现状，暗地里笑话着等着他什么时候自己放弃挣扎彻底沦为他们一样的行尸走肉。  
但这个年轻人和他们预想的并不一样，一天过去了，两天过去了，一个星期，一个月甚至大半年过去了，他非但没有放弃那些学习，反而一天比一天努力。原本成天挂着胡茬眼袋的颓废样子也变成自信而谦逊的态度。渐渐的，嘲笑的声音越发少了，却连带的整个部门就因为这一个人有了些许朝气。  
这种变化落进有心人眼里自然引起他们好奇，一直以来都是吊车尾的垃圾部门竟然突然好好工作不是混日子了，虽说还是没什么成绩，但也足够引起关注了。  
而这种关注很快就传进了上层的耳中，或多或少给他们部门加了些工作，完成的不错，就再加一点，根据实际效果选了几个能力还过得去的，安排到别的地方，也算是脱离苦海，获得了些许提升的机会。  
松本就在这些人当中。

松本的提升速度和他的能力很成正比，在众多年轻人中他并不突出，所以也只能始终在底层徘徊。  
好在他足够努力，也不在乎付出时间与收获是否成比例。  
每一天都是辛辛苦苦打拼，晚上到了家里，他才能抱着手机，给大野按下第二天准时发送的信息，然后空等着永远不会发来的回信。  
就这样又过了半年，松本依旧只是个小职员，工作没有丝毫进展。  
同部门的日籍女性羞羞涩涩给他每天递咖啡送便当，松本权当回礼晚上送她回家，一路上姑娘脸色通红笑得弱气又开心。  
到了家门，她低头道谢，松本突然冒出来一句“要和我交往吗？”。  
女孩子愣了半晌，眼泪涌出来。  
“真的吗？”她边抹着眼睛边笑着说。  
“嗯。真的。这样不是很好吗？”  
松本微笑着对她说道。

没错，这样就好了。  
不论他到底有没有放下对大野的感情，他都应该向前走了。  
也许心里的空洞永远也无法填满，也许过去的创伤永远也无法愈合，至少他必须保持希望。  
直到再次相遇那天。

 

51.  
四年后。成田机场。  
又是一趟班机，熙熙攘攘人群很快分散开各奔东西，地勤纷纷走上前帮着指路或是接行李。  
松本抬手对地勤说了声“谢谢没关系",摘下墨镜，远眺了一番和记忆中并无甚差别的景色，才拉着旅行箱走出机场。

相叶在玻璃门外面就看见他，笑得开了花似的举高手使劲挥舞着，看见松本站在面前就直接抱上去：“好久不见！”  
“好久不见。”松本也笑得很开心。  
两人分开以后，相叶刻意把他上下打量了一番拍拍他肩膀：“行啊，这么多年不见变得这么立派了。”  
松本笑着也回看了他几眼：“你倒是没什么变化，没一点30代的样子。”  
相叶边把行李箱往车后座塞边跟松本说话：“怎么突然回来了？我们还在打赌你到底要在那边呆多少年呢。”  
松本笑道：“这边的分部需要能和本部沟通的纽带，就把我调回来了，正好我也吃汉堡吃烦了。”  
“那你这算升了还是降了？”相叶关上车门系上安全带。  
松本也系好安全带：“降了，海外部次长，说到底还是副手，不顶事。”  
“你今年才……26对吧？”得到肯定回复后相叶点点头，“已经很快了吧，干嘛对自己要求那么高。”  
松本没说话，望着窗外景色，突然开口道：“除了你还有谁知道我回来了？”  
相叶歪了歪头，语气有点微妙：“谁也不知道啊。不是你让我不要说出去的吗？”  
“……”松本转头盯着他。  
“真的，我谁也没告诉啊……”声音一点点弱下去。  
“相叶雅纪你真是——”松本拍了下他的头，又无可奈何仰头倒在靠背上，“到底谁知道了？”  
“翔酱。你放心，虽然NINO问过我，但是我保证没有暴露！”相叶开着车，还特真诚地伸出几根手指头赌咒发誓。  
得了吧就你那两下子……松本叹口气没再说话。

“你……不打算去见见大野君？”  
不去看相叶的脸松本都猜得出他小心翼翼的神情，眼神一暗，反倒牵起嘴角：“我都没打算让他知道我回来了。”  
相叶抓了几下头发，不知道在焦躁些什么：“哎呀你们到底怎么回事？回都回来了你还不想他知道？这城市又没那么大说不定哪天大街上还能遇见呐。”  
松本指甲在手心里磨擦几下，闭上眼睛不想再谈下去：“哪有那么巧。能瞒一天是一天吧。”

他想象过很多次和大野的重逢，却从未想到过见面以后接下来该说些什么做些什么。  
他甚至无法构想出自己再见到大野时的表情，应该说只要想到那个人站在自己面前，就已经足够令他心慌意乱到无法正常思考的程度。  
松本现在已经分不清自己对大野的感情是喜欢是亲情还是仅仅无法割舍的旧日回忆，或许在见到大野以后他会明白自己的想法，但现在他根本无法好好面对大野，所以也不会主动去见他。

他租了一间距离公司只有几分钟路程的公寓，和几年前只能在空荡荡房间里抱着被子和衣而睡的境况截然不同，刚确定了房子，他就直接出门转去商场置办了一堆家电按着自己的心意把房间布置得井井有条。  
可惜再怎么规整，也只有他一个人住。  
他回到日本调整了将近一个月，找回以前在这边工作的节奏，生活也渐渐步入正轨。  
但他始终都没有联系大野。

51.  
松本回到日本的时间是4月，在美国呆了6年时间，花粉症一时没现出来，还以为吃汉堡薯条能治这毛病，结果春天时节日历翻到后半段，又开始打起喷嚏。  
好在刚出现症状春天也快过去，熬了几天也就好起来。  
他都快要忘记这里的夏天明媚到刺眼的阳光，还有盛着金灿灿水花般光线的浓浓绿意。

父母忌日那天却是黑云压顶雷声作响。  
他这许多年没去父母墓前扫墓，心里愧疚不是存了一星半点，也不想因为天气耽搁，举着把黑伞换上西服，对着镜子把发型打理了三遍，才出了门。  
雨水已经把碑石打湿成深沉的黑，他站在墓前双手合十，站了许久，又转身往大野家里的墓碑走去。  
刚想着要默哀，却听见雨声中似乎掺杂了几道脚步声，皱眉往远处看了看，莫名觉得那身影有些眼熟。  
他没多想，握着伞躲进雨幕中，借着墓园周边的树丛遮掩自己的身影。

居然是大野。  
氤氲雨雾中，他穿的倒是一身单薄，衬衫衣角都是淋得湿透。  
松本只能呆立在原地看着自己日思夜想的那个人一点点走近过来。  
他似乎变黑了，还瘦了许多，眼角细纹多了不少，眉眼间的温和却是一点没有变化。  
大野站在雨中，先是在自己家里墓前立了一会儿，又站到松本家墓前，嘴唇动了动，像是在说话。  
松本竖起耳朵，雨声却掩盖了他的言语，什么也听不见。  
大野说了几句，睁开眼，又站了一会儿，才转身离开。

松本从树丛间走出来，望着大野的背影痴痴站了一会儿，也迈开脚步离开了。

52.  
过了几天公司定休，他进商场买了几袋子衣服，坐电车一路走到面包店门口，也分不清出于习惯还是单纯想来看看。  
店门口的风铃换成了贝壳的款式，店里面多摆了几张桌椅，除此以外再没更多的变化，隔着玻璃门仍然有浓郁的奶油气味。

周围的景色倒是变了不少，面包店对面就新建了一家咖啡厅，松本走进去点了一杯康宝蓝，坐到窗边隔着两层玻璃看对面的大野。  
他正在接待客人，脸上挂着软乎乎的笑容，围一条画着鱼骨头的围裙，从柜台里拿出几块泡芙放进纸袋里递给客人。  
温软得如同一块海绵蛋糕一样。

松本并没有特别想要出现在大野面前的念头。  
大野的生活没有他同样可以平静地进行下去，若是能这么一直看着他，大概也挺好的。他想着，啜了一口咖啡，继续望着对面有些猫背的身影。

他接下来一个月天天下了班就往咖啡店走，好在咖啡店营业时间比面包店长，他可以每天看着大野关上店门离开再起身回家。  
他并不清楚自己到底是为了什么坐在这里看着那个人，只是觉得就这么一天天看着他，好像就能平解几年时间的分别一样。

有时候二宫和相叶会出现在店里，樱井也经常光顾面包店，看见他们和大野笑闹着没有点大人的样子。至于大野，有时候也会提前关店，拿着几个袋子不知往哪里去。  
看上去他们一切都好。  
没有松本的存在，他们的生活同样平静地进行下去。

8月都要行进到后半，眼见就要过去。  
松本依旧是自己跟自己说生日快乐，公司里倒是不少人给他送礼物，还有提出要去饭店庆生的。他笑笑应付过去，下了班还是往咖啡店走。  
大野以前给他庆生，每次都要提前准备几天，现在想起来也是温馨。  
他胡思乱想着，天色也渐渐暗起来。  
大野送走最后一个客人，把门上挂着的“营业中”转成“已停业”，自己又钻进店里。  
今天怎么关门这么早？松本疑惑着伸脖子想看清大野的动作。

大野在店里转了一圈，先是把灯关掉几盏，只留下桌旁昏黄的灯光。又走进烘焙室里取了个盒子出来。  
他将盒子放在桌上，摘下盖子，取出一块蛋糕，然后拿了几枝蜡烛插在上面，点燃后嘴唇动了一会儿，才开始吃蛋糕。

松本隔着不远看他这些动作，心里不知是什么滋味，只觉得窝心得发酸发疼，手背抵在唇边，呵出的气息都是滚烫的。  
他掩住眼角，仍是盯着大野的侧脸一刻也不敢移开视线。  
大野脸颊线条时鼓时瘪，吃着蛋糕，也不知想起了什么，一会儿笑笑一会儿皱起眉的，吃到一半，鼻子抽抽，开始掉眼泪。  
边哭还在往嘴里塞蛋糕，一脸生无可恋的可怜相。  
好不容易吃得差不多了，大野鼓着脸颊又钻进柜台后面拿了几瓶酒出来，坐回桌边开始灌自己。  
喝了将近两个小时，直到落日转成皓月红霞换了星光，大野还在扒着瓶口糊里糊涂想往口中倒酒，手肘搭在桌子上直往下滑，眼见着就要摔倒在地上，松本再也坐不下去，放了张一万纸币在桌上就冲出了门。  
面包店里的温柔香味混杂着酒气，说不上刺鼻但也十分怪异，松本刚推门进去就忍不住皱起眉。  
大野下巴顺着手掌往下掉，直接砸在桌子上。  
松本连忙走过去，大野似乎也没有觉得疼痛，两眼眯缝着像是要睡着的模样，他这才松口气，看看店内环境，摸摸大野身上找出店门钥匙，搀着大野走出门。  
他本来想着去找家旅馆，又担心第二天大野误会，叫了一辆计程车，却在报地名时犯了难。  
他给大野发的信息大野从没回复过，虽然刚才见大野的样子大概是记得自己的，可也不能保证大野这些年没有搬家。他试图叫醒大野问他现在的住址，大野却什么也听不进去，念着含糊的音节眼看着就要睡过去。  
松本想着干脆碰碰运气，把曾经和大野一起住的家地点说了一遍，又想起该怎么进门的问题。  
他在大野身上摸了一遍，只有刚才那串面包店门的钥匙。  
这人该不是连自己家里钥匙都能忘带吧？松本头靠在车窗上，不禁有些头疼。  
好不容易拖着手脚发软一路踉跄的大野到了公寓门外，门牌居然还是写着大野。  
松本摸摸门口信箱门框，找不到备用钥匙。  
他掐着自己的腰想着接下来该怎么办，大野已经缩在墙角开始微微打起鼾来。  
反正能到现在这一步已经很奇迹了，不如就再试着看看吧。他从腰带上取下自己一直留着的大野家钥匙，往钥匙孔里插。  
果然换了。他撇撇嘴，原本存着的一点希望瞬间就烟消云散。

那该怎么办，他心里存着几分不满，恨恨地踹了几下门，才发现门居然没锁。  
松本差点没忍住照着大野的头来一下。自己生活的时候到底是要有多随便啊？  
松本辛苦把大野抱进家门给他换了鞋子衣服，大野却似乎因为被晃动引起了不适，呕了几声，直接在玄关吐了出来。松本也顾不上气味还有沾上秽物的裤子，跑进洗手间拿了水盆抹布来收拾。  
他想着先把大野收拾得差不多送上床睡觉，可惜大野实在不配合，似乎是刚才的折腾令他稍微清醒了些，一直在反抗着不肯乖乖躺在床上。  
松本实在被他一会儿一下的手脚扑腾搞得心累，低声嘀咕安慰他：“大野桑……大野桑你好好休息不行吗？”  
他本来只是自言自语没想过真让大野听进去，谁知道在他说完话以后大野的动作突然停了下来，哭得肿起来的眼睛眯着往松本的方向看过来，嗫嚅着：“……潤くん……？”  
松本被他这一声叫得心跳停拍，气息哽了半晌才微微颤抖着伸出手拨开大野的额发：“……是我。”  
大野力气控制不住一掌扣在他手上，死死握住一点也不放松，鼻尖蹭着他手背，一个音节一个音节地唤他名字：“じゅ、じゅん……潤くん，潤くん……”  
松本轻轻拍他后背，他叫一声便回应一声：“我在，我就在这里。”  
大野边念他名字边慢慢眼角流下泪：“潤くん……我好想你……我真的好想你……”  
松本听着他抽抽噎噎，心里酸疼得眼前一片模糊。

53.  
终于把大野哄得睡着了，松本才有余力收拾眼前这一片残局。  
洗干净衣服裤子，再把自己清洗了一下，他才能够坐下来好好想想今天发生的事情。  
说到底，他对大野还是喜欢的。那么多年的感情，眷恋也好爱情也罢，至少他自认再也不会有这样在意的人。  
大野倒是没有忘记他，大概还始终把他摆在心里重要的位置。  
可是他无从判断究竟自己是处于怎样的地位，家人，亲友，或者爱人。  
他思量着，又自嘲地笑笑，当初离开时大野尚没有喜欢上他，难不成走了这许多年反而动心了？最后一个大概是不会有可能的。  
明天一早大野醒来以后，就以平常心面对他吧。之后如果可以的话，就一直留在他身边，直到大野找到自己的幸福。  
他的喜欢，终究只能用来站在一旁守护而已。


	14. Chapter 14

54.  
大野独自为松本庆生已经是第6个年头，他已经习惯了8月30号晚上烂醉如泥以后第二天在面包店地板上醒来，也习惯了在睡梦中喊着松本润的名字哭得一塌糊涂然后醒来继续装作毫不在意。  
只是昨夜的梦境比起之前几年实在是太真实了，仿佛在他伸出手时真的摸到了什么人的体温一样，以至于连一向充斥着噩梦的夜晚也不是那么糟糕，甚至在他刚醒来的时候还觉得连宿醉都不是那么难受。  
当然这也就是一瞬间的想法。  
他抱着头无声呻吟了一会儿，知觉慢慢恢复过来，才发现不对劲，手下碰触的不是冰冷的地面而是柔软的被褥，酒精的味道也没有多少，连衣服都换了一套。  
“……？”怎么回事？  
该不会平时那几个人给他送回家了？  
但是他们基本不会在这一天来看他的，这是怎么回事？  
他迷迷糊糊爬起来，又难受地呻吟几声，全身上下散了架一样的疼。

推开门，扑面而来就是一阵温暖香气。大野抽抽鼻子一连打了两个喷嚏，疑惑地又往厨房走了两步，看清玻璃门后站着的人后一下子镇在原地。

那个他日思夜想以为再也不会见到的人，就这样平常地站在他面前。  
壮了一点也长高了一点，整个人连气势都不太一样，即使是普普通通站着也是风景一般。  
大野呆愣着站在原地，直到松本有所察觉视线转到他身上，朝他微微一笑。

像按下什么开关似的，他几乎是控制不住地跑过去，站在松本身后，想要伸手触碰他，又突然犹豫起来。  
连出声询问都觉得要惊扰了这个梦境一样。  
松本把鸡蛋卷放到盘子里熄了火，才转过身看向大野。  
他的眼神看得松本有些好笑：“大野桑？你这么看着我干什么？”

会说话，能活动。  
这个梦也太真实了。  
大野眼睛眨也不眨死死盯着松本，好像觉得只要自己眨一次眼这个人就要消失了一样。  
松本被他的气势微微吓到，苦笑着问他：“大野桑，你这样怪吓人的是要做什么？”  
“……你、你是真人、吗？”  
大野用非常不确定的语气小声问道。  
松本一愣，随即笑出声来，拉着大野的手摸上自己的脸：“我是真的松本润没错，你可以自己摸摸看。”

手掌接触到的温度温暖得让大野差点掉下泪来。  
他小心翼翼轻轻碰了碰松本的皮肤，几乎要立刻缩回手去，被松本按回去贴在脸颊上磨蹭了两下，才确认一般微微用上力气按了两下。  
手还在自己胳膊上狠狠掐了一下，似乎是在确认自己到底是醒着的还是在做梦。  
松本眼看着大野眼圈红起来，自己心里也是柔软成一片，轻手轻脚把开始抽抽搭搭直掉眼泪的大野拥在怀里，小声说道：“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”四个字，大野断断续续也完整说完了。

55.  
大野很快平静下来，还是很有些不可置信地看着松本像以前和自己生活时一样端着盘子坐到桌边，才想起问他：“怎么、突然回来了？也没叫我去接你……”  
这句话说出口，他才猛然意识到自己究竟该以什么身份面对松本。  
松本却没他这些顾忌：“已经回来一段时间了，本来也没想打扰你的，只是昨天看见你醉成那样……”  
他刻意模糊了前因后果，大野的注意力也被引到这个话题上，有些不好意思地低下头：“……哭得很丢人吧。”  
何止丢人，简直就可怜兮兮到和路边遗弃小狗没什么区别的地步。松本也没抓住这个不放，往下说道：“昨天我看你家里门都没有关上，下次还是小心一点吧。”  
往年他到了这时期都是魂不守舍的说注意也没什么用……大野含混着点点头，咬着“你家”这个字眼只觉得心里堵得慌。  
松本把盘子往他那边推了推：“吃点东西吧。”

几年不见，松本简直就是越长越立派。大野咬着筷子有点不甘心地想。  
通身气势成熟了几百倍不说，连普通说话吃饭的架势都隐隐透着优雅。简直令人怀疑他到底是去了美国还是法国。  
自己却像是被时间抛弃了一样，在小面包店里窝着守着，快成为货真价实的おじさん。  
和松本彻底失去联系是在他说找到女朋友以后，也不知道现在他的恋爱履历是什么情况。  
……该不会在国外连婚都结了吧。大野偷着瞅了松本左手一眼，没有戒指，忍不住松了一口气。  
松本并没察觉他这些小动作，只是自己也拿了筷子夹了一块蛋卷慢条斯理咬了两口，微微皱起眉，盐放的少了点。  
当然大野也不会挑，还是不管什么都吃得很香。  
他睡醒直接走出来，连简单的梳洗都没做，头发乱蓬蓬的看上去有几分稚气，松本强迫症一下子冒出头来，忍不住伸手压了压他头顶几根冲天的乱毛。

大野一下子怔住，看着松本说不出话来。  
松本被他这么看着，也觉出几分尴尬来。两人这么长时间没见，离开前还是那么糟糕的局面，他不过才和现在的大野相处不到一天时间，哪里轮得到他做这么亲昵的举动。  
大野却没说什么，垂下视线继续安安静静吃饭。  
他不说话，松本也不好开口，只能自己记住这次情况小心别再做出逾越的事来。

两人吃过饭，松本又帮着收拾了下卫生，便说自己该走了。  
大野试着挽留，松本却坚持要走，说自己本来还要去上班的只请了一上午的假。  
搬出这种理由，大野也没办法拦他，只好眼巴巴看松本收拾东西往门口走。  
松本一回头就看见大野透着不舍的眼神，心一软，说道：“如果有时间的话，大野桑可以去我公司找我，我把地址写给你。”  
大野这才笑起来，跑去拿了纸笔。  
“……”松本写完，想了想，还是没敢把自己公寓的地址附上去，掩饰什么一样迅速把纸塞回大野怀里，说了声“下次再见”便推开门走了出去。

 

回到公司，松本给自己冲了杯咖啡权当冷静头脑。  
他慢慢回想着大野的笑脸声音体温，整颗心脏都变得酸软，颓然地坐到办公椅上。  
他注定要输给这个人。  
一败涂地。

 

56.  
大野是很想去松本那里看看，但他也有不少正事要做，只能先把这个放在一边。  
毕竟松本已经回来了，以后还是有机会见面的。他想着。  
不过他也没想过一耽误就是将近两个月。  
最开始还是有事要忙，后来就变成“耽误这么长时间说不定见面了会惹他生气”这样没根没据的担心。加上松本也没来面包店看过，他便觉得是不是松本太忙自己去打扰他不好。拖到后来，大野都开始怀疑到底需不需要去看松本了。  
拖拖拉拉过了这么长时间，他却是因为别人送他一套餐具想起这件事，才硬着头皮去公司前台问松本的消息。  
听见松本名字的时候前台小姐挑起眉，又问了大野的名字，用微妙的视线看了他一眼，很快也掩饰了情绪微笑着把楼层报了。  
大野觉得有些奇怪，混在送外卖快递的人中间挤进电梯，到了海外部所在的17层，在楼里转了一圈，才找到门牌。  
他站在门口向里面张望，正看见拿着几份文件站在桌边低声向别人说着什么的松本。  
西装笔挺神色平静中隐隐透着严肃，连扭得九曲十八弯的站姿都被收敛起来。  
大野微愣住，坐在门口的女职员这时候抬起头看见他，出声问道：“先生，请问你是要找谁？”  
他回过神来，刚想解释，那边松本也听见这句话，回过头来看见他，又迅速交代了几句，转身快步走到门口：“他是来找我的，稍微有点事我出去一下。”  
女职员点点头，低下头忙自己的事去了。

两人站在走廊里，松本压低了声音还是掩饰不住声音里的不满。  
“怎么这时候才来找我？”  
大野含糊地笑笑，也没说什么，把手上的袋子递过去：“前几天别人送的，我觉得给你会用得上。”  
松本还是有些介怀，接过袋子看看里面东西，轻声说句谢谢，又忍不住抱怨：“我从那天就跟前台说了要是有叫大野智的人来找我就不用特别问什么预约直接告诉他地方，结果你拖了这么长时间——”  
大野却突然笑起来。  
松本见他越笑越厉害，不禁皱起眉：“你笑什么？”  
大野摇摇头微笑着道：“松润刚才还那么立派，怎么一下子就变得像个小孩一样。”  
松本耳根子烫起来，也发觉自己失态，回不了嘴，气恼地瞪了大野一眼，抬脚就要往门里走。  
大野却叫住他：“我会再来的。”  
松本转过身，点点头，嘴角很小很小幅度地翘起来。

好在这一次大野没有食言，三天两头往松本这里跑，今天拿些水果明天带点茶叶，连门口坐着的那位女职员都认识了他，看见大野在门外探头探脑就喊一声松本桑大野桑来找你了。  
可是尽管两人看上去关系密切，松本却总有些不满。  
他倒不是讨厌大野给他送东西，但如果每一次都要为了给他送东西过来，那还不如不要来。  
就不能出于他本人的意志而不是因着别的什么理由来看自己吗。  
松本这样想着，自己也觉着自己贪心，本来他已经想好不再表露心迹只留在大野身边就好，现在还要因为这种事情自找烦扰。可是每当他看见大野温和的笑脸，什么决心全成了屁话。  
如果再这么下去，难保他哪一天又要变回当年那个做事不知轻重不计后果的毛头小子。

57.  
大野觉得有些奇怪，原本松本还是很欢迎自己来看他，这几天却变得越来越冷淡，张口闭口都是有工作要忙直下逐客令。  
若是他真的有事要忙就算了，可大野分明就见过他出来见自己之前只是在和别人聊天，半点也见不出忙碌的样子。  
不愿意见他就直说好了，作出这种样子算是什么意思。大野心里郁闷，也不再上赶着去见松本。  
喜欢有什么用，等了他这么长时间，可是当松本真的回来了站在他面前了，大野还是不敢主动迈出那一步，要是连见他一面都要被推开，那他还不如自己抱着自己那点心思缩回壳里去。

他们这样互相赌气着僵持又过了将近一个月，也到了大野生日的时候。  
相叶只知道松本回来了还不愿意把这个消息告诉大野，直到松本主动找上他磨磨叽叽说了半天才扭扭捏捏绕了好大圈子问他愿不愿意帮他把礼物送给大野时才明白这小子居然自己跟大野见过了面，直跳脚说我辛苦帮你瞒了那么长时间你居然一声招呼都不打就自己背叛了组织。  
松本虽然尴尬还是没忍住回他：“你根本也没瞒住什么好吧。”  
“至少大野君没发现。”相叶哼哼两声，突然又笑开：“话说回来，你怎么突然就转了性子去见他了？”  
松本还没开口，相叶又自己反应过来：“啊，不对，要是没事的话你也不会让我帮你送东西了。”  
松本摸摸鼻子，直接把包装好的礼物塞给他：“总之你帮我给他就是了，替我说一句生日快乐。”

相叶本来也没觉得这差事难做，只当两人又发生什么矛盾松本想拿这暂时缓一缓关系，便应承下来，到了真的要把东西送出去的时候却犯了难。  
生日是在大野家里过的，相叶和二宫一起来的，樱井则是很早就到了帮忙收拾着，大野什么也没问，却频频看门的方向，像是在等谁。  
蜡烛都吹完了，还等谁呢。其他三个人心照不宣互相看看，都尽力聊些愉快话题试图炒热气氛，大野却始终失落的心不在焉。  
这怎么看也不像吵架了呀……相叶心里直打鼓，连带着都觉得放在一边的礼品盒烫手起来。  
二宫是知道他帮松本带礼物的，暗地里掐了他一下。  
相叶诶哟一声，大野抬头看他一眼，有些疑惑。  
他一时间脑子发昏，也想不到太多，直接把礼物递了过去：“大野君这是松润给你的——”。  
二宫捂着脸叹了口气。  
相叶又被狠狠掐了一下，不过这次他没敢出声，看着大野明暗不定的神色笑得嘴角都僵了。  
大野接过来，轻声问：“他让你帮着送过来的？”  
相叶见他没有情绪转低的征兆，松了口气，有些磕巴地说道：“是、是啊，他说今天有点事没法过来，还让我跟你说生日快乐来着。”  
大野又不说话了，手里拿着礼盒，眼神黯淡得看着都让人心疼。  
这到底都是怎么了？

58.  
将近年关，面包店里生意也渐渐忙起来，大野天天一大早起来做面包忙活一整天，回到家里就直接躺到床上睡大头觉，不得不把和松本那些事情放在一边。  
圣诞节这几天店里搞活动，张灯结彩倒还不至于，招贴画拉花彩灯搞得倒也挺有节日气氛。  
樱井一手一个泡芙两口吃完再拿起两个，终于吃得柜台都清空了才意犹未尽坐到柜台前，下巴搁在玻璃上眨巴着大眼睛笑看正发着呆随便二宫对他东摸摸西摸摸的大野。  
相叶在玻璃门上哈口气画上一个大大的笑脸，画到一半雾气散开，他就不屈不挠接着边哈气边手指在玻璃上画出曲曲折折的线条。  
外面已经挂上“已停业”的牌子，他们四个就在店里插诨打科混时间，直到外面月头悬得老高万家灯火通明空气染得寂静，才施施然出了店门。

大野围着围巾把白团团的呼气掩在绒毛下面，踩着残雪一步一步走在街灯下，影子拖得老长。  
今天比平时晚了不少回家，连平日里可以作伴的街坊喧闹声都听不见，入耳的只有萧萧风声，还有踩在雪块上吱吱嘎嘎的声音。  
那些忽近忽远的远处不断闪烁的荧红灯光，眨巴着眼睛，都像是在嘲笑他形单影只似的。  
大野不知怎的突然就眼窝酸疼起来。

他加快步伐直往公寓方冲去，直到冬季干冷的空气充斥得他连肺部都疼痛起来，才终于缓了脚步，眼看着就要到达自己藏身之处，突然顿住了脚步。

不远处街灯下，熟悉的身影正站在那里，仰望着整座楼。  
苍白灯光倾泻在他身上，投下一圈浓淡不一的投影，仿佛要把这个人从这世界上独立分割成一个个体，在他的世界里独自守望着。

松本在公寓楼下站了很长时间，回过神来手脚都要冻得僵掉，把两手往衣兜里又紧紧压了几下，跺着脚转身想要离开。  
正对上呆呆看着他的大野的视线。


	15. Chapter 15

59.  
“大、大野桑，你回来啦？”  
尽管松本自认是以最快最无谓的态度做了反应，可惜声音还是能听出些窘迫，搞得大野也慌张起来，垂着视线不敢看他：“…嘛，稍微有点事就耽搁了……抱歉、”  
他这话说得也奇怪，松本又没和他约好，要他道什么歉。  
松本不自觉冻僵的耳朵都染上薄薄一层红：“那个、我只是路过，并没有别的意思…”  
他站着看了多久大野就站着看了他多久，这话说出来只是令两人有个应急的台阶下罢了，大野脑袋运转不过来，磕磕巴巴顺着他的话说：“没、没关系……反正我也刚回来。”  
然后两个人又陷入尴尬的沉默中。  
松本先按耐不住，抿起嘴唇低声说道：“那就这样吧……打扰了，再见。”  
大野呆呆看着他走过自己迅速走远，连句再见都没来得及说。  
几片雪花被风吹起来钻进他耳窝里，钻心的凉。  
之前那种鼻酸的感觉一下子又涌上来。大野擦擦眼睛，慢吞吞回头往公寓走。

身后突然一阵急促的脚步声，然后他的胳膊猛然被人从后面拉住。  
大野淬不及防转身，正撞进松本清浅却含着深切情绪的眼眸里。

“能陪我一下吗？”

60.  
大野摸摸鼻尖，像是对现状有些困惑似的。  
明明在一个多小时以前他和松本还应该是在冷战一样谁也不理谁状态的，怎么又变成很亲密似的坐在一起吃饭的样子了。  
而且似乎还是在松本自己的公寓里吃饭。  
不，松本是轻车熟路报了地址拿着钥匙开了门进厨房做了意面放在桌上推给他的，这房子怎么想都应该是松本自己的。

也不怪大野反应慢，主要在松本与他说陪他一下以后他脑子就已经当机了。

圣诞节，晚上，喜欢的人住的地方。  
拿这三个做关键词在网上检索，大概出来的东西大同小异全是要收费的。  
乖乖接受投喂的大野面部表情僵硬着吃完盘子里东西，两手按在膝盖上，像每一秒都有重量沉沉压在他肩上，呼吸都困难起来。  
松本却是自在地坐在一边，吃到一半看见大野放下叉子，抬头看看他，又自己吃起来。  
他像是放任大野独自尴尬着品味沉默，一时间房间里只有轻轻的叮叮当当餐具碰撞声。

把人带到自己家里，又把人晾在一边不搭理，这是哪门子的道理。  
大野尴尬了一会儿又渐渐生出些不满来，咬着口腔内壁上的肉，嘴唇也微微撅起来，瞪着房间角落里的花盆，像要把茂密绿叶盯得瞬间枯黄一样。  
直到松本伸手过来覆在他手上，大野才发现他正在拿着叉子在盘子里敲着无意义的节拍。  
“多大的人了怎么还玩的跟小孩子一样。”松本微微笑着，语气里像是宠溺像是无奈。  
大野心头一跳，手急忙缩回来，还像是有些不满地嘟囔着：“……你明明比我还小吧。”  
松本看见他缩回手去，眼底一暗，面上还是笑着的：“要是累了就去沙发上坐会儿，或者去房间里休息吧，不用在这里干坐着。”  
那你刚才不说……大野想着，屁股一蹭一蹭下了座位，坐到沙发上按着遥控器拨到海洋纪录片。  
松本看着他侧脸不禁笑起来，加快了吃东西的速度。

松本擦着手上的水珠从洗手台走到客厅里，电视里播放着情报节目，大野靠在靠背上头一点一点地，像是要睡着的模样。  
他今天把大野带回来也没想大半夜再给他赶回家去，走上前拍拍他肩膀：“大野桑，回房间睡吧。”  
大野懵懵懂懂嗯了一声，抬起头看他。  
松本给他指了方向：“先去洗漱一下，我那里有睡衣你换完了就去那个房间休息。”  
大野点点头站起来，又皱起眉：“……你的房间是哪个？”  
松本指着不同的房门：“那边。你那间是……客房，可能有点挤——”  
大野却已经摆摆手说着“没关系。”便晃进卫生间。

客房个头。  
松本有点自暴自弃地想。  
从一开始那房间就是特意为着某人留的。

 

大野关了灯躺到床上，用被子蒙上头。  
各自住在不同地方，生活没多少交集，唯一可以证明他们关系的东西是户籍上写着的领养两字。  
从头到尾都像一场闹剧。  
他甚至想跳起来推开松本的房门抓着他衣领质问他到底想要让他们陷入怎样的境地里，找遍全身上下却搜不到一星半点的勇气。  
松本早在很久以前就不属于他一个人了。从他选择把松本推开时起，他们两人的喜怒哀乐都不应该再有对方一份。  
该死的喜欢。  
该死的这种喜欢得几乎要窒息的心情。  
他又不欠松本什么，说到底一开始擅自喜欢上擅自表白擅自要把大野卷进他心绪的人就是松本润，凭什么他要为对方的任性买单。  
要走就走要回就回要见面就见面要疏远就疏远，把他大野智当什么。

就连这个和他一点关系都没有的房间也是，那些隐隐透着曾经两人一起生活时影子的摆设布置，房间里的温度却低得仿佛要把人冻伤一样。  
从心脏蜿蜒曲折流出来的都是看似温暖实际却冰寒一片的回忆。

他蜷缩着身体陷入柔软的黑暗中。

61.  
新年伊始，假期结束，面包店又开始营业。  
松本不知是下了什么决心，三天两头往店里跑。  
这次却轮到大野不理他，即使松本摆出那种能迷倒三条街的女性生物的笑容，换来的也只有大野不咸不淡的一瞥，连话都很少对他说。  
旁人看着自然是要为松本抱不平，相叶就天天围着大野耳边念叨大野君你干嘛总给松润摆臭脸，二宫却不置一词，只是偶尔会把相叶拉回来：“人家的事你少掺和一些也不会怎么样的想想你自己怎么应付相亲吧还是。”  
樱井则是两边一起安抚，今天拍着松本肩膀说没事智君这几天就是心情不太好，明天拉着大野语重心长说有什么事还是说出来窝在心里对谁都不好。

如果这种事能拿出来一一解释说明再根据科学依据下了定义解出头绪，还烦恼什么呢。  
大野只是淡淡地笑，说着没事啊你们不用担心，转过身去还是对松本依旧冷淡得不像样。

“大野桑，我明天休息，可以和我出去买点东西吗？”  
“对不起，我明天要去钓鱼。”  
“大野桑，今天晚上可以一起去吃个饭吗？”  
“对不起，我已经和别人约好了。”  
“……大野桑，我在这站了半天了，就不能帮我拿个椅子吗？”  
大野从柜台上抬起头，看进松本明显露出受伤恳求神色的眼睛，依旧是疏离的语气：“我这里没那么多座椅，你要是累了可以回家休息。”  
旁边坐着的樱井无奈地扭过视线摸摸下唇，大野智这刺人态度一旦摆出来，平时再怎么清楚这人随和性格大概都要被吓到，更何况是被他一直迁就宠着的松本。  
不出预料，接下来的展开和这几天一样，松本匆匆低着头说了打扰了我明天再来转身离开，大野敛着眼睫不知在想些什么，手指握紧成拳放开再握住，泛白指节看上去全然不像他面上一般平静。

他忍不住叹了口气，这几年过去，也许很多人事都有了变化，比如松本的成长再比如大野已经可以对松本至少在表面上狠下心，却总有些东西是改变不了的。  
它们已经融进人心化入骨血，被外部的隔层保护起来，永远是最柔软最脆弱的部分。

奈何已经喜欢上了啊。

樱井并不很清楚大野为什么等了松本这么长时间还非要在关系有转机的时候把松本推开，横竖两人都没有要顾虑的家人，在现代日本社会里同性相爱也许会遇到许多阻碍，但他也相信这两人不会因为这种事就分开。  
说到底还是他们过不去自己心里的坎，或者说现在只有大野过不去那道坎。  
松本眼里的情意他看的真真切切，只是大野固执地不肯面对而已。  
嘛……每年大野在8月末的时间里失魂落魄的模样看着也挺令人心疼的，就当是收利息吧。

62.  
年终总结新年企划之类的文件堆了一桌子，说着要有新年新气象，实际上却是做完一沓又来一沓，松本忙了几天，又开始发低烧。  
本来他这毛病从小就有，想着等这段时间过去就会好起来，也没当一回事，作出若无其事的模样，照常天天往面包店跑。  
他现在实在找不到话题与大野聊，便天天买些面包或者蛋糕，坐在店里自己吃完再离开，大野也拿他没办法。  
这天他端着托盘走到柜台旁边，大野垂着头接过托盘，指尖不小心碰到松本手指，猛一下皱起眉抬头直盯着松本的脸看。  
“……大野桑？怎么——”  
他话还没说完，就被大野突然伸过来的手指吓得失了声。  
“……”  
大野紧皱着眉掌心贴在松本额头上，又摸摸自己额头，瞪着他低低吼了一句：“你身体不舒服非要过来干什么？！”说着就把他拉到一边按在座椅上，自己进了别的房间倒水拿药。  
他端着杯子走到松本旁边：“喝水吃药，然后赶紧回去休息。”  
松本只是怔怔看了他一会儿，却把杯子放下，没等大野说什么，一把抓住他手腕，脸色一点也不见病时苍白，反而透着明显的惊喜：“你在关心我是不是？”  
大野纠起眉想甩开他，挣了两下没脱开，冷声道：“你放开！先把药吃了。”  
他越这样说，松本反而越高兴，直笑得眼睛都眯起来：“你在关心我。”  
大野见他这样，心里更着急起来：“你好好听人说话行不行，快点把药吃了休息去，哪来这么多事！”  
松本只是眼里闪着莫名的光一直盯着他脸瞧，看得大野耳根都微热起来，却突然狡黠地笑笑：“你想让我吃药休息是不是？”  
大野瞪着他：“我都说了这么半天你才听进去？”  
平时那么温和的一个人，却要因为这种事连语气都急躁起来，松本仔细品着这其中差别，心里都要暖成一片，面上却还是思量着什么的无赖表情：“我要去大野桑家里休息。”  
大野嘴角一抽：“你说什么呢，要休息回自己家去，我那里没客房。”  
“不让我去我就不喝药。”  
“……你先把药喝了再说，一会儿烧更重了怎么办？”  
“不让我去我就不喝药。”松本又重复了一遍，笑得十分笃定。  
“……”  
大野气的嘴唇抿起来，瞪着他一句话也不说，沉默了半晌，只是把杯子推到他面前：“……我知道了，你喝药吧。”  
这就是同意了，松本笑得越发开心，几乎要哼出几句歌来，乖乖拿了水杯饮了几口水，觉得药片化在水里都是甜滋滋的味道。

63.  
因为松本缠着直说要往大野家去，大野不敢把正在发烧的人放一边等关店，干脆就提前停止营业把松本带回家去。  
时间还没赶上高峰，电车里人并不很多，大野寻了个座位拉着松本坐好，自己站在旁边抓着扶手。  
电车行驶进隧道，窗外漆黑一片，只有破空的隆隆作响声音和机械碰撞时沉重的金属质感声音，盖过人们说话呼吸的节奏。  
大野突然觉得空着的手上一暖，低头看看，松本正拉着他的手，仰头看着他微笑。  
“……”他抿起嘴唇，松本的指尖冰凉的不成样子，掌心却是滚烫的。  
大野心里一软，也就任由他拉着自己，什么也没说，只是扭头看向深邃的黑暗。

 

到了家里，大野先把松本送到床上，去找了温度计退热贴，围着床忙活半天，整折腾了两个小时，又钻进厨房做了些清粥给他喝。  
松本才尝了一口就皱起脸：“烫。”  
大野疑惑地拿勺子自己舀了一口尝尝，明明他一个猫舌都没觉得怎么烫。  
松本见他瞪过来，还是不依不饶地撒娇：“你帮我吹吹就不烫了嘛。”  
“……全是口水还怎么喝。”大野不想理他，把勺子递到他嘴边。  
松本却开始装模作样按着太阳穴喊着哎呀呀我好难受不帮我吹我就要头疼死了……  
大野眼角抽了两下，作出恶狠狠样子使劲吹了口气，直搞得勺子里粥都掉下去一小半。松本却十分满足地凑过来叼着勺子兀自笑得很欢快。  
一碗粥花了大半时间都用在与松本斗法上，到最后粥都彻底凉了，大野只好拿回去热过再端来哄松本吃完，心累得不行。  
松本从小被他带回家的时候就是个过分听话有教养的孩子，后来也是越长越成熟，就没见他用这么幼稚的方式撒娇耍赖，也算开了眼界。

到了晚上，大野跑去客厅看画集，留松本一个人躺在床上发呆，结果到了关灯睡觉的时间，松本却一个劲嚷着要和大野一起睡。  
“我去睡沙发，你赶紧睡觉。”  
“不行，睡沙发不好，你来床上睡。”  
大野觉得头疼：“我平时睡沙发都习惯了，你一个人睡床就行。”  
松本快要从床上跳起来：“不行！”  
说完又用大野最苦手的哀求眼神看他：“大野桑，我又不会做什么的，一个人睡太寂寞了，要是我明天烧得更重怎么办？”  
大野开始恼恨自己干嘛要把这么个妖孽招回家，打也不是骂也不是，就连想与他说教都会被胡搅蛮缠到什么道理都说不通，不理他吧，偏偏对他就是做不到彻底狠下心肠，明知道不答应他也不会导致什么恶果，还是会因为他受伤的神情心软。  
结果先认输的还是大野，关掉灯有点自暴自弃地爬上床，拉过一截被子盖住脑袋，背对着松本睡觉。  
松本点点从缝隙间露出的头发：“……大野桑，蒙着头睡觉不好。”  
被子团一动不动，显然不想理他。  
“……”松本眯起眼，伸手硬是把被子拽下来，大野挣扎了几下，没拗过他，怒瞪着松本：“你干嘛？！”  
生着病怎么力气还这么大！  
松本言辞恳切：“大野桑，蒙着头睡觉真的不好，明天睡醒会发困的。”  
“我本来就一天到晚都觉得困啦。”大野哼哼一声，还是放下被子，翻个身闭上眼睛。

他本来这一天为了松本的事情一直在折腾，正累得想赶紧休息，却没料到松本借着月色目光炯炯盯着他看了许久，直到大野觉得自己的脸要被盯出两个窟窿，困扰地微睁开眼瞥他一眼：“……你睡觉不行吗？”  
“我白天睡了很长时间了，没关系的。”  
松本这么说道，神情也的确没有什么困倦的样子。  
大野只觉得无奈又羞窘，睡都睡到一起了这时候还要嫌弃被看也实在是欲盖弥彰，一直被这么热切地盯着他又睡不着，即使转了身也能感觉有视线黏在自己身上，想蒙上被子，又会被松本拉下去，最后只能翻身对着松本无奈道：“……你想看的话以后还有很多时间，先睡吧。”  
松本缓慢地不敢置信地眨巴两下眼睛：“……诶？什么意思？”  
“你生病这段时间如果觉得一个人太孤单，可以随时到这里来。”  
“诶？！真的？！”  
大野却不再管他，自顾自闭上眼睡去。


	16. Chapter 16

64.  
松本白天还要上班，到了公司仍旧是被工作埋得头疼，却又总是每每想起些什么笑得花一样，粉红小花隔着书堆还在往外一个劲地发射。  
“次长他今天怎么了？平时没见过他这样啊？”  
“就是，明明总是那么严肃，怎么今天……笑得跟谈恋爱了一样……？”  
“诶对、就是谈恋爱的样子——话说次长他一直都只谈公事不提家事的样子，居然也会露出这种表情嘿？”  
“话说，平时松本次长就已经很帅气了，想不到就连这样的表情也令人ドキドキ的呀~”  
“反正人家就是长得好看——哎哟！”  
话没说完，就被后面的人拍了两下头，他气急回过头，被松本的脸吓得噤声。  
“赶紧工作，别再闲聊天了。”  
一圈人作鸟兽散乖乖各自回到自己办公桌前该干什么干什么去，松本则摆着平日工作的冷淡面孔哼了一声坐回去。

结果坐回去以后又变成那种傻笑着的表情。  
部下们偷偷摸摸抬头看看那边的粉红气场，互相看看，全都捂了嘴偷着笑起来。

65.  
松本在大野家住了几天，自己拿着温度计暗自发愁。  
今年好得怎么这么快，可恶。  
大野敲敲门端着碗盘走进来，松本唰一下把温度计藏起来 ，靠着床头皱着眉小声哼哼着。  
“还是不舒服？”  
大野放下托盘关切地探了探他额头，轻声问道。  
松本无力地点点头，大野叹了口气：“怎么吃药也没用呢……要去医院看看吗？”  
去医院他装病这事不是要暴露了？松本立刻摇摇头，又作出虚弱的样子轻声说道：“打针疼……”  
“又不是小孩子了怎么还嫌这个……”大野苦笑着说道，似乎也就把这事放在一边，不再提了。

可惜这病再怎么拖也是要有好的一天，松本拖拖拉拉装了快两个星期，自然也被大野看出了些端倪。  
这天他坐在床边轻轻巧巧扔下一句：“你要是好了，就回自己那里去吧，我这又不是旅馆，两个大男人挤一张床说出去也不好听。”  
松本放下手里的书愣愣看着他，摸摸鼻子自己低下头，什么也没说。  
“我说的话你听见了吧，要是好了就回去，别赖在我这儿。”  
松本把手里书放在一边，走下床凑到大野旁边：“……大野桑，你生气了？”  
大野却看都不看他一眼：“你别自说自话了，我生不生气与你有什么干系，要是连装都不想装了就赶紧走。”  
这话说的太诛心了，松本心里酸疼，面上只是强笑：“……大野桑，你说要我回去，我自然会离开的，但是你也想一想为什么我要这么做——”  
大野猛然抬起头直视着他：“我很清楚为什么，不需要你告诉我。”  
松本抿起嘴唇瞪着大野：“…既然你知道，为什么还要赶我走？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”大野淡淡开口说道。  
没等松本表情有什么变化，他又接着说：“但是我不可能和你在一起，所以与其习惯你在我身边，不如先把你推开，免得以后分开了还要难过。”

松本睫毛闪动几下，苦涩又困惑的模样：“……你这告白听上去一点也不令人高兴。”  
大野无奈地按着太阳穴：“我没有在告白，只是在陈述事实而已。你别只捡你喜欢的听。”  
“我不管你说的那些鬼现实，当年你不想接受我的感情，那时候我们都没办法对对方负责，可是现在已经不一样了不是吗？我能为自己的行为负责，只是想说句喜欢，你也要把我推开吗？”  
大野眼里光影闪烁，稍微往松本眼里看了看，便承受不住他眼底情绪地立刻转开视线：“……你喜欢是你自己的事情，别扯上我。”  
松本低下头，前发贴在大野额前鼻尖磨蹭，声音细碎柔软：  
“那你呢？智…你的喜欢要怎么办？”  
大野眼中一酸，指尖按在他腰侧，又被松本抚上，拉着在脸颊上轻轻摩挲。他一时间恍惚着，回过神，又猛地把松本推开：“——你回去吧。”  
松本还想说些什么，嘴唇动动也只发出他名字：“智……”  
大野垂着头，声音都要哽咽起来：“我说了你给我回去！”  
“……我知道了。大野桑你好好休息。”  
松本轻轻说完这句，转身拿了自己外套公事包就走出了房间，然后外面就传来开门关门的声音，哐当一声敲在沉默的房间里，震得空气都抖动起来。

大野缩在床边，拉过被子把自己整个蒙住，还是止不住全身流窜的疲倦和寒意。

66.  
松本又从面包店消失了，大野对此不置一词，却是再也维系不住面上平静，冷着一张脸，总也不见个笑容。  
“你说你这是何苦？人家过来看你你不高兴，现在不来了你还是不高兴，到底要怎么样你才满意啊？”  
二宫胳膊挂在大野肩膀上伸手揉他的黑圆脸，大野沉默着任他闹自己，只是扔了一句：“这样就行了。”  
行个大头鬼，二宫哼了一声，有些恨铁不成钢地又扯扯他耳朵，也没再说什么。  
反正就是这两人自己互相闹腾，他们都快不想理这事。  
能不能得到幸福本来就是每个人自己的事情，或许会有出身个性等等的差异，但总有一件事是相同的，就是至少也该先去试着争取。大野不愿意踏出这一步，他们又能说什么？总不能给他两个耳光告诉他别把自己关在那个自己一手造出来的茧里。  
再说这也轮不到他们来做。

67.  
春雨淅淅沥沥，化了一地溶溶光晕，晃着人影踵踵亭台楼阁，还有那些被埋葬或者隐埋在心底的不可告人的情感。  
大野微醺着晃动手里酒杯，残留在杯壁上的白色泡沫映不出他的脸，玻璃杯则不是很诚实地表现出他对不上焦点的眼瞳，歪曲成细长的模样。  
一旁三人都已经喝得东倒西歪，抓着对方衣服说着些分辨不清的昏话笑倒成一团，大野也笑着看他们，觉得时间都要停滞在这个地方。  
生活变得单调平常，也许这之前的生活也是一样的，只是他终于察觉了而已。  
这个城市很小，大野遇见松本一两次，有在吃饭时候偶然看见的，也有在同一家便利店遇到的时候，都不过是一瞬间的眼神交流，就像两个普通的陌生人。

喜欢一个人是什么感觉？甜蜜苦涩期待恐惧……甚至是近乎撕裂的痛苦与甜到发腻的幸福。  
他全在松本润一个人身上找到了。

 

身后突然有人拍了他肩膀一下，大野迷蒙着眼回过头，微微瞪大了双眼。  
松本站在他身后，柔和的暖色灯光打在他身上，非常温柔的色彩。  
大野一时间觉得整个世界都因为这一个人失了颜色，回过神来，又回以疑问的眼神。  
不是断了联系吗？  
松本却拉住他手腕：“我找你很久了，能和我出去一下吗？”  
大野想把手缩回来，沉默了一会儿，还是点点头，看了看坐着的另外三人，跟着松本走了出去。

夜风有些凉，大野本来就没怎么醉，缩了缩脖子手插在衣兜里，觉得清醒了几分，只是看着松本，用眼神告诉他有话快说。  
松本只是从衣服里取出了个文件夹，轻轻在牛皮纸上划了两下，把线拆开拿出里面的东西。  
是一张纸。  
松本举着它看了一会儿，将那张纸递给大野。

大野把它翻过来，一时间愣住。是解除领养关系的证明书。

“我想了很久，到底是哪里差了些什么，才让你一直放不下心结。没办法接受我，或者说你自己的感情。”  
松本说的很慢：“对我来说，过去那些经历，还有这个唯一能证明我和你有联系的、可以告诉我即使断了音信我们至少法律上还是家人的东西，都是能够证明我存在的事物。所以就算你怎么拒绝我我也不能舍弃它们——这之前我都是这么想的。”  
“可是对于大野桑你来说，这种关系是最不能接受的吧？明明是自己从初中带大的孩子，却想成为恋人什么的，未免也太过扭曲了。”  
“过去的回忆已经没办法删掉了，但是这段时间我已经把能证明我们是家人的文件带去解除了证明，是在我还在大野桑家里那几天偷偷拿出来的，你想骂我小偷我也没什么好说的。但是在你生气之前，我还有句话想和你说。”  
“现在，我们已经是没有任何联系的两个陌生人了。但是对我来说，大野智就是这世界上比任何人任何事都重要的存在。所以，可以再一次认识，再一次让我喜欢上你吗？”

大野紧紧捏着手里的纸，雨势刚停，只有旁边灯火映着松本的脸，只是他眼里模糊一片看不真切，垂下头深深呼吸几下狠狠眨了几下眼，还是没有压下眼底酸涩，啪嗒啪嗒砸在纸上，晕染开薄薄的湿意。  
他慢慢走近松本，伸出双臂小心翼翼环住他，像是怕惊扰了这场等待了太久的最美好不过的梦境。

圆月从云缝间微微露出一点身形，洒下一片皎洁水色，将两人重合的影子勾勒得很长。  
就像他们一起走过，并将一起走向的时间。

 

END

 

 

【時の足音】番外

我啊……有个非常重要、比自己还要重要、比这世界上任何一个人任何一件事都要重要的人。

 

————————————————

 

大野智这几天犯了夏季感冒，最开始只是有些控制不住地咳嗽，后来愈演愈烈，喷嚏不断鼻水横流，最后直接发烧到活动不能被抬回家强制休息。  
松本润从大野衣服里面取出温度计，看着上面一点也没降下来的39.4度叹了口气，又把被角掖了掖，手表上显示的距离下次吃药还有1个多小时，他只能坐着看护大野一点一点熬时间。  
被子里悉悉索索慢慢钻出一只手碰碰他衣袖：“……你、咳…你去忙你的事情就好……”  
松本把他的手小心翼翼又有些强硬地塞回去：“你烧糊涂了，我不听你说什么傻话。”  
大野微微皱起眉苦笑：“咳、你才烧糊涂了……算了、”  
说着就闭目养神，很难受的样子。  
松本心疼地俯下身亲亲他，又有些不满地嘀咕起来：“你不是烧糊涂了是什么？这几天就一直在跟你说难受就不要开店在家里好好休息，你非要去，发烧了居然还不让人通知我，是不是有一天你真出了什么大事我也是最后一个才知道的？”  
大野觉得自己的头疼有些加剧的趋势，却什么也没说，只是又探出手，这次准确地覆在了松本的手背上。  
如果真的有一天他真的再也见不到松本，大概是要让别人无论如何也不告诉他的。要是令对方要承受什么只有一个人被丢下的痛苦，那还不如不要让他知道自己的离开。  
大野对被扔下数年的悲酸已经了解的足够，实在不想让松本也尝到同样的滋味。

有些扯远了……他微微睁开眼睛看看松本：“你这几天不是在忙新企划，我只是不想打扰你，怎么想的这么岔……”  
松本轻轻揉捏他指尖，还是有点愤懑：“什么新企划，要是连陪在你身边都做不到，这工作我不干了也无所谓。”  
大野笑了笑：“……这话可别让那些器重你的上司听见。”  
“本来就是，我才不想管那些人，只要你好好的就足够了。”松本说着，弯下腰又在大野额发间轻轻印上一个亲吻：“快点好起来啊，智。”  
大野晕晕乎乎地，还是努力扭着头翘着嘴角也嘬了他一口：“嗯。”

 

大野在家里躺了两天，烧稍微退了一些，只是动起来还有些难受，仍旧是窝在暖烘烘的被子里，睡得昏天黑地人事不知。  
松本一天查他体温要查个八百遍，心情总是随着温度计数字变动上下起伏，大野也拿他没办法，只是在难受的时候也一句话不说，反而要露出笑容安抚松本。  
他这病一时间好不了，松本自然也不能舒坦，想了各种各样方法，偏偏都没法除了这热度。  
大野想着不让他担心，便趁着只是发低烧的时候拼命缠着他撒娇。

 

“润君润君~你不要总是看书，眼睛会累。”  
松本又翻了一页书，把大野伸过来的手按回去：“你好好睡你的就是了，不用管我。”  
大野扁着嘴：“你只看书又没什么意思，陪我说会儿话嘛……”  
松本无奈地摘了眼镜看他：“你病还没好，就不能好好休息吗？”  
大野在被子里打了个滚儿：“我已经在床上躺了快一个星期了，再睡要发霉了。”  
松本有些好笑：“明明睡得比谁都香，你还能有睡够的一天，真不容易。”  
大野不好意思地笑笑，闷在被子里有些松软又沉闷的声音，松本便把他捞起来靠着床头坐着，自己看看时间：“饿不饿？我热点东西吃？”  
大野只是摇头，拉着松本衣袖摇来摇去，像要把布料拽长几分，午后阳光柔暖泼洒在他身上，连皮肤上细小的绒毛都变成金澄澄的颜色。  
松本看着他，心里快要被某种温甜的情绪填满，忍不住眼神放柔：“那你想做什么，或者要喝点什么，你说就是了。”  
大野握着他的手举到脸颊旁边蹭了蹭：“我没关系，你要是饿了就自己吃点。”  
手下感觉的温度微微发烫，松本心里暗叹，只是点点头，又和大野耳鬓厮磨到晚上，才起身出了房间。

大野在床上躺的无聊，轻手轻脚翻身下了床，光着脚在地毯上转了几个圈，还是走出去，看见站在桌边收拾碗碟的松本，蹑手蹑脚走近，想要猛地扑过去抱住他，结果却在刚伸开双臂蹦过去的时候就被转过身来的松本接了个满怀。  
“不在床上休息出来干什么。”松本拍拍他屁股，又看见他裤脚下面的脚丫，有点生气地稍用了点力气掐他后腰：“连鞋都不好好穿。”  
大野嬉笑着在他怀里缩了缩：“都说再睡我就要发霉了……你怎么发现的？”  
“你以为光着脚走路就真的一点声音没有，还有影子什么的。”松本随口说着，转身去找了双拖鞋，蹲下身让大野穿上。  
大野盯着松本头顶发旋，有一下没一下地伸手戳戳，最后干脆伸手揉乱他头发，笑得像是什么阴谋得逞一样。  
松本无奈地仰头看看他，在他光裸脚踝上揉捏了两下，大野软乎乎地笑了两声直想躲，被松本直接抓住，在膝盖上方按了两下。  
大野一下子腰都软了，轻声叫了一下，死死抓住他的手，有些委屈地瞪着松本。

松本嘴角挑起一个好看的弧度：“不是你一开始直喊着无聊要发霉吗？”  
“又没说要做这个……”大野嘟着嘴，脚丫从拖鞋里伸出来轻轻踢了他一下。  
松本抓着他脚踝在他脚心挠了两下，才站起来亲了他小孩子一样柔软的嘴唇，抱着他往房间里走：“那你是不喜欢这个？”  
“又没说不喜欢……”大野说完，听见松本在耳边的笑声，觉得脸侧像发烧得更厉害了。  
他被放倒在床上时还扭着腰想要跑：“但是很累啊、而且我是病人……”  
“跟你说要好好休息你不听，现在又说自己是病人。”松本有些牙痒痒地咬他耳朵，压着他下颌不许他逃：“话说，我试了各种各样的方式想让你退烧，还有最后一个没试验过。”  
大野脸色通红不想去问他到底是什么办法，松本却一点没有放过他的意思，放低声线到成人频道：“……来做愉快的运动吧智~”

前段时间松本一直在忙工作，后来大野又一直在生病，两人有些时间没身体接触，加上大野全身上下软绵绵没一点力气，很快就毫无反抗地被松本弄得射了一次，又被撩拨的瘫在床上温水一样任由松本在他身上兴风作浪。  
他一开始还能叫几声慢点轻一些，后来连叫都叫不出来，哑着嗓子轻声喘息着，全身上下到处都像被烫伤一样流转着艳丽的颜色。赤裸的脊背微微随着松本手指的动作颤抖着，月光在他身上像覆了一层薄纱，腰窝凹陷的部分色情得让松本想把他肩颈咬下一块肉来。  
大野哭叫了一声，体内紧紧收缩了下，松本才意识到自己力气重了，放轻力道继续在他身体里探寻，左手捞着大野胸腹温柔地揉捏，等到大野放松下来，才将他翻过身来，嘴唇交缠着，抢夺他口中空气，直到大野忍受不了地推搡他肩膀眼角都变得湿润，松本才意犹未尽舔舔他嘴角稍稍退开一些，看着大野盛着银月色眼瞳里流淌着的温顺和爱意，只觉得心里的柔软情愫要满溢出来化成实质。  
他柔柔地一遍又一遍亲吻着大野的眉眼鼻尖，扶着自己进入大野的身体，感受到怀里人的颤栗，把动作放的更轻，小声地说着抱歉。

第一次的记忆让大野对情事有了些阴影，两人以恋人身份交往了几个月以后松本还是不敢提出进入的要求，只是偶尔互相用手帮对方纾解，结束以后相拥而眠。反正对于男性来说达到顶峰的过程虽然值得享受但是结束以后也没什么差别。只要对方知道自己的感情就很足够了。  
直到几个月过后两个人去参加一个朋友的婚宴，婚礼上人们言笑晏晏祝福新人的模样刺在松本眼里，有些生硬的疼痛，大野坐在他旁边，默默在餐桌下伸手勾住他无名指。  
松本端着酒杯浅浅吸了一口气，笑容回到自然频调。  
回到家里。两人都已经喝得很醉，也不知道到底是怎么就缠在一起跌跌撞撞滚到床上，交换着近乎嘶哑的吐息。松本觉得汗水滑到眼前连视野都模糊起来，偏偏大野与自己告白的神情深刻烙在脑海里。  
他说我们只要在一起就够了，只要自己觉得幸福就够了。  
我很幸福啊，松本把额头埋在大野肩窝里磨蹭，幸福得快要死掉了。

连在一起的每一分每一秒都是能让人窒息的快乐，能浓烈到仿佛流淌下来的幸福。

 

大野只是艰难地喘息着，把松本的后颈压下来，边小幅度地摇头表示没关系边把嘴唇贴上去啄吻他脸上每一寸皮肤。  
松本也分不清现在两人身上哪些是汗水哪些是体液，只是模模糊糊记起一开始的目的，摸摸大野的体温，触手全是一片暧昧的湿滑，心里暗叹一声，很快也被下身几乎要把理智磨尽的快感转移了注意力。  
两人的身体最近变得越发合拍，即使松本进入以后没有动作，大野身体内部也会自发地仿佛表达不满似的纠缠上来，几乎是主动将入侵者往更深处吞咽。  
松本扣着大野的腰将自己稍微退出来一些，只留着前端在入口处微微徘徊着，大野呜咽着主动把腰贴上去磨蹭，松本却只是低着头从他锁骨一路亲舔到胸口，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，手指缠着大野又变得精神起来的器官套弄。  
明明里面还没有得到满足的，还在撩拨别的地方，大野粗粗喘着滚烫的气息觉得喉咙里面一片要烧起来的痛楚，忍不住哽咽出声。  
“别哭啊……智、”松本温热舌尖缠住他耳垂，“痛吗？”  
大野胡乱又努力地摇头，头发在枕头上磨蹭得乱糟糟一团，看上去是和往日温吞的样子截然不同的略透着稚气的色情模样，是绝对不能让别人看见的、让松本想要珍藏一辈子的神情。  
“没、没关系的……唔啊啊、快点…润……”  
松本听着他声音，也快要忍不住，抱着大野的腰把他整个人拉起来坐在自己腿上，借着重力作用让自己再深入几分。  
大野的膝盖几乎要撑不住身体直接滑开，只能尽力环住松本脖颈保持平衡，被下身的顶弄撞得全身都在颤，却因为嗓子哑掉什么声音也发不出来，只有黏腻的汗水顺着皮肤一寸一寸往下掉，下颌在剧烈动作中无法控制地不断磕在松本肩膀上，一点也不舒服。  
可是他却无法克制地觉得幸福。  
喜欢的人正在和自己做着再亲密不过的事情，就像自己渴求恋人一样，自己也是被恋人渴求着的。疼痛也好快乐也好，全都只有彼此能带给对方。不管是谁也无法将他们分开。  
大野恍惚着抱住松本与他接吻，两个人几乎同时止住呼吸节拍，然后一起平复着呼吸。  
松本喘息着退出来，轻轻拨开大野汗湿的刘海微微笑起来：“……汗出的也够多了，这样子应该能好得快一点吧。”  
大野哼笑了一声，鼻尖拱拱他额头：“你还真当救死扶伤了。”  
“你要是觉得不够下次就玩医生play…‘注射’什么的？”  
松本一脸玩笑不知道含了多少真意，大野没理他，红着耳朵缩回被子里：“累了，睡觉。”  
“喂、”松本拍拍他被子，“还没清理，你先别睡。”  
“……没关系啦……”大野的头发又往被窝里面蹭了两下，“就这样也没关系……”  
“就算你这么说……”松本无奈地又隔着被子揉了疑似他屁股的地方两下：“好不容易才出了汗你还想再发烧一次？”  
“很困啊……润君不要折腾了睡吧……要是再发烧就让你玩医生play啦让我睡觉吧……”  
“这可是你自己说的。”松本笑得跟朵花似的躺下来，把被子稍微拉低一点亲亲大野额角：“晚安。”  
嗯嗯晚安……潤くん大好き。

 

——————————————  
我啊……有个非常重要、比自己还要重要、比这世界上任何一个人任何一件事都要重要的人。

病房里只有一个躺在病床上的老人，午前微凉风势吹起纱帘，窗外也有初夏的浓荫绿意，只是已经映不进老人的眼中。

如果他是钟表上的时针，我大概就是分针吧，比他走得还要快、还要急，但他也与我一样往前走着，眼中都是一样的未来。  
一次又一次相遇再分离，直到创造出能够彼此重合的奇迹。

老人眼底的光芒越发黯淡下去，连呼吸声也几不可闻。

时针停止了脚步，分针也会无法前进。  
但是那些相遇相守的记忆会永远铭刻在时光里，书写成爱的形状。  
能够遇见你真是太好了……

老人静静阖上双眼，停止了呼吸。  
风声仍未停息，卷着树叶沙沙作响的喧嚣，淡漠又冷清。

 

我啊……有个非常重要、比自己还要重要、比这世界上任何一个人任何一件事都要重要的人。  
不管多少次、不管多少次，我都会找到他，和他在一起。  
呐、智？

 

黑暗中不知谁的回忆谁的声音，温和又寥远。  
“……潤くん……ね、潤くん…”  
“大好きだよ……”

 

【全文完】


End file.
